High school DXD :APOCALYPSES BRINGER
by CrimsonVincen
Summary: Axel Argento, a man on a quest to find what he lost. As the wielder of the Forbidden Longinus; Apocalypse Bringer, he must face dangerous foe and deadly creature and most of all he must faced his inner demon in order to protect those that he cares for.
1. Chapter 1

**High school DXD: APOCALYPSE BRINGER**

**Story One: Beginning **

Long ago before The Great War between the Three Faction, there exists 4 being. Their purpose and existence were unknown, only that they were feared even amongst the God, Fallen Angel and Devils alike. After the death of God and The Leader of the Devil side, the four mysterious being vanish without a trace and thus they were eventually forgotten.

**Present Time:**

A young man in his early twenty with blonde hair and green eye is resting in an abandoned warehouse, it was raining outside. Waiting for the rain to stop, the young man recalled back in his early childhood when he was with his family. Slowly the young man drifted into his sleep.

**16 years ago: **

"Ka-chan! Let me have a look at the baby." Exclaimed the little boy as he eagerly looks towards his mother. "Now, now, Axel. Let your mother rest a bit. She did put up a lot of strength to deliver the baby." The man said it with a slight smile on his faced.

"It's alright, dear. Now, Axel-kun. Come over here and look at your baby sister." The little boy excitedly went close to her mother and look at his newly born sister. "She's so cute mom and she has blond hair just like you and me. So, what should we name her?"

Her mother then took moment to think of a name and she said "How about Asia? Sounds pretty and it suits her, don't you think Axel? "Axel tilts his to side and said "Asia? Yeah, that does suit her. Nice to meet you Asia, I'm Axel. Let's get along with each other."

Axel reaches his hand out to Asia and with a big smile the baby took Axel hand and started to laugh happily as if responding to his word. Axel spent his time looking after his sister when both their parent went out for work. "Now, Axel. Be a good boy and look after Asia for us, ok?"

Axel nod his head as he cradle Asia and wave goodbye to her mother and father as they leave for work leave. This has become a daily routine for the young Axel who was more than happy to look after her sister while their parents were away for work.

Even at a young age, Axel was quit mature for a kid his age and he knows how to handle house chores. And later that evening he would spend his time together with his parent alongside his baby sister, they were quite happy to be alongside each other. But that day of happiness were not to last forever. On one fateful night, when Axel was playing with Asia there was a knock on the door and Axel father was the first to answer.

"I'll get it." As he opens the door, "Yes? How can I help-?" He stops halfway before he could finish his last sentences. Mr. Argento felt a sudden pain at his chest as he realizes that he was stab by a spear of light.

"What-?!" Another spear of light was thrust through his chest; the only thing he could muster was the word 'run'. Collapsing to the floor, Mrs. Argento could hear a loud thud and when to check on his husband if he was okay.

"Dear, are you okay? I thought I heard a thud just now?" As she reached the main door only to see his husband body lying on the floor, Mrs. Argento could only be shocked at the sight of her husband lifeless body.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the mysterious attacker was shock and immediately started to enter the room but one of them was caught by the leg. "Honey! Go! I'll hold them off; you grab the kids and run! RUN!"

The mysterious attacker whose leg was caught immediately dealt the finishing blow towards Mr. Argento as he finally lay lifeless on the floor. Young Axel who was cradling baby Asia went to the main door to see what was going on "Ka-chan? Where's To-chan?"

Then young Axel saw in shock as the man who was dead on the floor was none other than his father. "To-chan…? Ka-chan, why is To-chan…. bleeding on the…. floor and who are these people….?" His voice was mixed with shock and curiosity.

Suddenly one of the attackers threw a spear of light that was directed towards Axel. Axel closing his eye for the upcoming pain on his chest felt blood was spreading across his face as he opens his eye to his terror her mother took the attack for him.

Axel quickly embrace her mother in a hugged before she collapse. Her mother sent a soft whisper to his ear. "Take Asia…. and run as… fast as you can…" Axel was surprise to hear his mother says that.

"What do you mean Ka-chan…? I can't just leave you here…. I need you…Asia needs you..." Axel had tears in his eyes and it was making his vision blurry, some were even dripping on Asia's face. "Please Axel… please run and go… somewhere safe…Protect… Asia…"

Her voice becoming even more weak and fading. "Ka-chan please…don't leave us." With teary eyes, their mother places both her hand on Axel and Asia cheeks. "I love both of you…Axel…Asia…." Then her voice suddenly stops.

"Ka-chan..? Hey, please wake up….you can just… die on us like this?" Axel embraces her mother's corpse tightly as he look over to the mysterious attacker with teary and hatred eye. "Boy, now that's out of the way, I'll dispose of you quickly." Said one of the attackers.

"No way, Jerhad! I'll be the one to do it!" said another one of the attackers. "Calm down, Aristo, Jerhad. Didn't we promise not to fight over this?" Said the female attacker which seems to be their leaders.

"Easy for you to say, Melinda! Kokabiel-sama told that one of us has to dispose of the threat and I know you one to hog all the praise for yourself!" As Aristo said aloud. "Enough of that! Our order was cleared and absolute! I don't care who gets to killed the brat but as far as I'm concern, both of you already killed the brat's parents so I get to kill him next…" She said it with an immense killing aura, the two of them, Aristo and Jerhad can only nod in agreement while hiding their fear.

"Now then boy, where were we?" To Melinda surprise Axel was already gone. "That shitty brat!Where did he go?!" Spread out and find him, NOW! In the street not far from a nearby forest, Axel was running while carrying baby Asia with him. Axel reach a nearby tree and rested himself on it, Axel when to check on Asia, who was sleeping soundly. Axel let out a sigh of relief but then remembered the horrific event that occurred not too long ago in front of his eye. Axel saw the murdered of his parent in front of his own eye.

Remembering the event, Axel cried as he was now alone and he did not know what to do. "I can't do this all by myself, we need you. To-chan, Ka-chan…" Suddenly, Axel heard a voice on top of a tree nearby and he look towards that direction He was surprise to see that the woman has a paired of black wing on her back. "Aww… what's this..? A little boy crying for his mama and papa? Hahahaha…well don't be because you'll be joining them soon." Exclaimed Melinda mockingly.

Then Aristo and Jerhad have also joined up with Melinda both of them also possessing black wing. "You gave us the troubled of finding you and now be a good human and let us killed you already!" Axel could only shake his head in anger and said out loud. "Why?! Why?! Why did you kill my parent?! What have we ever done to deserve death?! And by all mean, WHAT ARE YOU?!" Axel was filled with anger and sadness, all he could ever think now was to know the reason on why did his parent got killed for no reason and what was their true identity.

"Us? You don't have to know what we are because you'll be dead in the next minute. And besides, you want to know the reason why we killed your parents the most, right?" Melinda pointed one of her finger towards Axel. "Me? But why?! What did I do to you that resulted in my parent's death?! Axel was in shock. Because the woman pointed out he was the reason and then Melinda continued by saying. "You possess something that is a possible threat to our very existence, and by the order of one of our leader, we are here to kill you. And secondly, because we just did it for the fun of it."

Axel was shock to hear of the revelation not because he was going to be killed but the fact that leads to his parent's death; he was filled with sorrow and regret knowing he was the main reason for their untimely demise and yet his heart was also filled with immense hatred for knowing that they killed his parents just for the sake of fun. In fact that's not even matter to make fun at. Melinda then grind evilly as she charged her spear of light ready to give the finishing blow. Axel manages to escape from his trance and tried to run while carrying Asia who was still sleeping.

"Oh no you don't!" Melinda shoots her spear of light and it hit Axel by the leg. Axel almost stumbles on his leg as he immediately gets up and tried to run until another spear of light penetrated his other leg. Axel then tumbles down but he manages to catch Asia before she landed on the hard ground. Axel leg was hurting really bad but he tried to endure the pain and not to cry.

"You're a tough little kid aren't you, brat? Can you just save yourself from suffering any further and just died already?! Melinda asks mockingly. Axel didn't pay too much attention towards Melinda mocking and continue to stand up while holding dearly towards Asia. Asia with her eyes open smile happily towards Axel. Axel with teary eyes smiles back at her. "Asia, I-" Axel felt a sharp pain through his chest.

Axel could only see his vision blurred and he was vomiting blood, he looks towards his chest area and realize he was stab by a spear of light. He slowly collapses to the cold ground and then it started to rain. The rain mixes with his blood, Axel was crawling desperately to try and reached Asia, even in his condition Axel can only think of reaching Asia who was crying. "Asia, please don't cry…Onii-chan is coming for you…Onii-chan won't leave Asia…"

Before Axel could reach Asia, Jerhad step on his hand. "ARRRHHGGG!" Jerhad was putting more pressure into Axel hand and Axel could only scream out in pain. "Hey Melinda, this brat is still alive and it seems his still kicking..!" He said while making a small laugh.

"Just don't kill him; I'm still not finish with him yet..." Melinda let out a grin on her face "If he refuses to die easily, I'll slowly make him suffer painfully to the point he begs for death itself. HAHAHAHAHA!" Melinda was laughing that were full of evil in it. "Hey, Melinda. What about this baby over here? It seems the brat won't stop crying…" Aristo said annoyed.

"She is of no importance to us, killed her whatever. Just make sure she shut that mouth of her!" Melinda gave the ordered to kill Asia. Axel eyes widen as he scream out. "Leave her out of this! She has nothing to with us! Just kill me then! Isn't that what you want?!" He looked at them with defiant eye as Axel hope that their attention was at him and not Asia.

"What? You think were an idiot to let one of you alive, hah! Don't make me laugh. Besides, I want to give you another pleasure of seeing us killed one of your family members and also this will serves as a reminder to you that those close to you will either suffer or end up dead because you will only bring forth misfortune to them …" Melinda said it coldly. Axel face went pale as he desperately pleads for them to stop and spare the baby.

"Aristo, do it!" Melinda giving the order. "With pleasure. Goodnight, baby…" Aristo raise his spear to plunge it at Asia. "STOOOOOOOP!" Axel screams at the top of his lung when suddenly a burst of purple light emerges from Axel body and it thrown Jerhad to a nearby tree.

"What just happen?! What did that brat do to me just now?! Jerhad spoke angrily. They all look towards Axel. To their surprise his eyes suddenly turn color from green to that of a color of violet. What's more is that they were shock to find the boy covered in a sickly purplish aura. They each made a battle stance until they heard a frightening voice coming out of his mouth.

The voice was mix with Axel own voice but they were certain that it was no his. [**YOU STICKIN CROW JUST MESS WITH THE WRONG KID] **thevoice sounded demonic and yet at the same time it wasn't. Suddenly, Axel raises his right hand while his hair covering his eye and a gauntlet appears. The gauntlet appears to be black in color and it was a fingerless one. At the front of the gauntlet they appear to be four distinctive jewels but only the first jewel was shining and it was purple in color the same color of aura that Axel is now producing.

**[FIRST PHASE! ACTIVATE!]**

Axel then unleashed a barrage of purple aura as he seems to activate the gauntlet. Melinda and the other know that it was Sacred Gear but they cannot confirm whether it was a regular or the Longinus type. To find out Melinda instructed Jerhad to fight him. "Why do I have to do it and we don't even know if he possess a Longinus or not?!" Jerhad was complaining about fighting Axel until Melinda told him "He's just a kid. There's no way that brat can use his power so freely in just a short time, beside even if he is a Longinus possessor, he's too injured to even fight any of us." Thinking her word made sense, Jerhad rush forward as he produce a spear of light on both of his hand.

"Die you brat!" Jerhad announce. Axel didn't move a flinch until suddenly he vanishes in front of Jerhad. "What? Where that brat go?!" Melinda looks up and saw that Axel was attacking from the sky. While trying to give Jerhad a warning it was too late. Using incredible speed, Axel kicks Jerhad in the back and Jerhad flew a few meters away until he crash landed at a nearby tree.

Melinda and Aristo were shocked and surprise at what they just witness. They thought with the injury that Axel has sustained, there were no way for him to fight back even if he wanted to. But here he is standing even with his injury and unaffected by it. Jerhad threw another spear towards Axel. Axel simply raises his right hand. **[ALTERED]**.The spears of light suddenly disperse and reappear in front of Jerhad. He manages to dodge it at the last second. However as it hit the ground it produces a large explosion which hit Jerhad and he was injured due to the impact.

"What the-?!" Both Melinda and Aristo said in unison. That attack just now created a huge crater. It was on the same level as a High Class Fallen Angel. But how can this kid become so capable of mustering enough power to create an attack that rival a High Class. They knew that this kid was bad news. "Jerhad, are you okay?!" Melinda asks him who was groaning in pain of his injury. "What the fuck do you think?! I was almost blown away by that son of a bitch!" He was looking at Axel with immense killing intent. Axel on the other hand was only looking blankly at him.

"Jerhad lets attack together! We can't allow this brat to charge anymore of that attack!" As Melinda explained the battle plan to Jerhad, Jerhad who was still furious of the surprise attack that just hit him attack head on towards Axel ignoring Melinda order. "You fool! Don't attack him all by yourself! You'll get kill!" But Jerhad couldn't' care less about Melinda and continue forward on attacking Axel.

"Don't get cocky brat just because you're able to produce that attack just now!" This time Jerhad was attacking in close range knowing that Axel might try that attack again. While producing two spear of light in his hand, he swung it in various direction to tried and hit the young boy. However he was dodging his attack as if it was nothing. "Damn brat! Stop moving will you?!"

In that instance, Axel almost tripped on in his leg due to the slippery ground. Seeing his chance, Jerhad raise his spear forward to try and stab Axel. "I got you now, brat! HAHAHA!" Looking towards Jerhad direction, Axel raises his right hand. **[ALTERED]**. Both the spear on Jerhad hand disperses. Looking surprise, Jerhad suddenly felt immense pain on his chest and abdomen.

Looking down, Jerhad realize that he was stab by his own weapon, he then vomit blood. Melinda and Aristo can only express their reaction in a shocking manner. "How can I…be beaten by a mere br-?!" Looking coldly at Jerhad, Axel plunge the spear even further. **[ALTERED]**. While being engulf in purple light, Jerhad than disperse without a trace.

"JERHAD! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Aristo then rush forward as he prepare a spear of light on his hand. "Don't you idiot! You'll get killed too!" But it was already too late. Axel lunge another attack after dispersing Aristo spear of light. Stabbing Aristo from behind, Aristo also disperse into nothing.

Melinda let out a small scream as two of his companion just disintegrated in nothing. This boy, no this monster was making her shakes with fear. For the first time in her life. She was showing fear towards a human that was also a monster to her.

Axel then set his cold gaze at her, slowly; he was approaching Melinda while releasing his purple aura. Melinda tried to throw a spear towards him only for it to disperse. She tried to fly away when Axel suddenly appear in front of her and punch her face at the side. She dropped to the ground while holding her left cheek.

Axel then grabs her by the neck and tossed her towards a tree.

**[What's wrong? You were just taunting and hurting this boy a while ago? Now where has that confident of your vanish to, I wonder?]**

Melinda was spook to realize that the boy must be possessed by the mysterious Sacred Gear**. **Then Melinda saw the baby at the ground nearby, and quickly grabs her. "Don't move or else the baby gets it!" Melinda threat did not flinch the young boy from moving towards her. "What are you doing?! Don't you care what happen to this baby?! I'll kill her for real, I swear it!"

Axel still moves towards Melinda without giving a damn for her threat. "That's it! You're lost!" She raises her spear to stab Asia when suddenly the baby suddenly disappears from her grasp. To her surprise, she saw that Axel was now holding onto the baby. "Wait! I was merely joking…" Melinda than felt a kick at her belly and then she knell down holding the pain she was enduring.

**[I believe I have no more use of you! Disappear you filthy Crow]**

At this word Axel plunge a spear of light at Melinda and she too disperse into nothing. After killing the last Fallen Angel, the purple aura that Axel emitted started to disappear. His violet eye retuning to its original green color. Realizing what he has done, he immediately checks if Asia was alright. Asia upon seeing his brother's face started to smile happily. He sighs in relief knowing her sister was alright. He then saw the gauntlet that was still on his right arm.

One of its jewels was shining a purple light and then he heard a voice.

**[It seems that my host is alright. Besides I can't just let you get killed out here can I?]**

"Who are you or what are you?" The gauntlet then answers.

**[I'm the very power that resides within you, well one of them that is. I'm Famine. Nice to meet you, Axel Argento. For almost a few millennia, we lay dormant within our host that wasn't capable of summoning us, though you are the very first one to ever successfully in doing so...]**

Hearing this, Axel can only shake his head in amazement, then he realize. "Wait! You said your name was Famine, does that meant you're one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

**[Bingo! Give this kid an award. Yep that's right kid, yours one and truly.]**

"Then what about the other three, are they also residing within me?" The more that Axel asks the more he seems to know that the life that he use to know was slowly but surely fading away from him.

**[Yes, the other three are currently dormant for now. Well, not that you're able to summon them for the time being. Anyway I'm going to be frank about this, I never thought that I was able to awaken again let alone by a kid like you but you never know. However, when I was lying dormant I could hear a called of pain and sorrow and that's what triggers my awakening. But know this kid, those associated with our power can never truly be happy and ends up making other suffer. Sadly what that crow woman said was true in fact all those with the same power as you end up suffering.]**

Axel went pale with this revelation as he know that no matter how hard he wants to deny that fact, he knows what Famine said was true. Axel then looks toward Asia; he knows that he can be with her knowing what type of future that will befall her. He decided the best course of action was to give her to the church. With that no harm would ever befallen her.

Later that night, he left Asia inside a basket in front of the Church's main door and inside the basket was letter with the name Asia Argento in it and inside the letter says;

_I have entrusted the fate of this child it the hand of the Church so that she may be protected and cared from the danger that would befall her. I besiege that the secret that befalls the fate of this child family hidden from her to avoid her from the dangers that lurk in the shadow and know this that I have every faith and right to believe in the Holiness of the Church_ _in accomplishing their duty._

_Yours Truly,_

_Anonymous._

He look at Asia one last time as the baby was still smiling at him; he then shed single tears and kisses Asia in the forehead before bidding farewell. Axel knocks on the Church door and quickly leaves the area. That was the last time he ever saw her sister.

**Present time:**

Axel now a grown young man returns to the very church that he once entrusted with Asia's fate. He knocks on the door and an elderly man in his early fifties opens the door to see a young handsome man standing in front of his door. "Who might you be, child? Can I help you with something?"

"It's been awhile Father Edward; you seem to age quite a bit since I last saw you." Exclaimed the young man who put a smile as he look towards the elderly Father.

"No, it can be? But my eyes are not deceiving me. Axel, child. Is that really you?" Father Edward said it with a shock expression. Axel nods his head to answer his question.

"My Lord, this is truly a miracle. You have return, my child. Axel, I'm so glad to see you alive and well." Father Edward was having tears in his eyes as he hugs the young man and Axel was hugging him in return.

"I too, Father. I'm also glad that you are doing well."

The two of them later went inside to further discuss their situation.

"I see. So that's truly happen to your parents that night. I am sorry to hear that my child. I hope that they are now in a better place alongside the Lord."

Axel knew that God was dead during the last Great War but he did not want to break the news towards Father Edward, fearing that the old man might collapse.

"Father, regarding the matters at hand. Could you please tell me where is Asia? I just want to know of her circumstances and then I will take my leave."

Father Edward was shock to hear that Axel wants to know of his sister whereabouts. But he did not have the nerve to tell him.

"Father, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Father Edward then let out a sigh as he told Axel what happen. "When Asia was eight years old, she saw an injured puppy in front of the church. Taking pity of the puppy, she immediately prays to the Lord. One the staff saw her and went to where she was. She saw something that shocks her. The puppy that was injured was completely healed. She quickly informed me of the matter, and as a result I decided to let her heal one of the fellow members who were suffering from severe muscle pain. At that moment, he was instantly healed. I told myself that this was certainly a blessing from the Lord. I believe that Asia was given a Divine Gift from the Lord Himself and that is to heal others. But it didn't take long for the news to spread of her miraculous work. After that the Vatican took her in, at first I was reluctant to give her but I knew that for her sake and the Lord. I knew that Asia has a calling. She immediately began to heal numerous people from all over the world and thus she was given the title Holy Maiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome once again fellow reader to the second chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and once again please give me your honest opinion. It would greatly help me in developing this story. And without further ado, enjoy.

**Story Two: Search**

"_That's all I can tell you, child. If you want to further know the situation of your sister, I suggest you best start at the Vatican. Perhaps they might know of her whereabouts."_ Father Edward words still hung in Axel's head. He told Axel of Asia exile from the Vatican church and the main reason why they did it.

Axel left soon after bidding his farewell to Father Edward. "May the Lord guide you to your sister Axel and I hope we get to see each other once again" With that Axel slight bows and went on his way. Axel was quiet along the journey until Famine broke the silent.

**[I know you're going to start blaming yourself for her exile, well I tell you don't be. Because it was the Vatican doing not yours.] **

Axel was still silent at the moment until he spoke. "How can it not be my fault, Famine? I left Asia to her fate. I thought it was the right thing to do and now, who knows where she is?!" Axel said angrily. He just couldn't brush the fact that Asia's exiled has also got to do with him.

**{Still it doesn't change the fact that all of this started because the Vatican started labelling her a heretic just because she healed a Devil. They were all praising her and calling her the Holy Maiden and now once they know that she can also heal a Devil, they threw her just like that. I meant that's just plain hypocrite by the looks of it.}**

**[Pestilence right on this one. Don't be hard on yourself, and judging by her ability I say it's not any ordinary one. My bet is that it's a Sacred Gear called Twilight Healing. It's very rare even amongst many of the Sacred Gear users of the past. Looks like your sister shared a common thing with her brother. That's quit ironic no matter how you look at it.]**

Axel didn't like the fact that Asia also possesses a Sacred Gear like him, to him Sacred Gear were very much like a curse than a divine gift. And now the very person he wants to protect has suffer the consequences of his ignorant decision. He just couldn't imagine what type of suffering she has gone through all this time.

If only Axel was firm enough to do what he had to do in the past, then maybe one of the people that he cared about wouldn't end dead by his hand.

**(Her death has nothing to do with you; you just weren't strong enough to control it.)**

"I know, War. I just hoped things were different. I just wish that she had not met me. I told myself to have no emotional attachment with anyone but then I started to love her… but now she's dead…she'd dead trying to help person like me. In return, I took her lif-" Axel voice was full of regret, but before he could speak further, Famine intervenes.

**[Don't be like that. She knows that saving you was worth her life. She knows that if she didn't stop you like she did, you would have ended up destroying everything. Think about it, did she ever regret loving you and do you think her sacrifice was for nothing?]**

Axel took a moment to calm himself before he could answer. "No."

**[{(Then don't regret anything she did for you. Life on for her sake, and we believe someone else is waiting for you to be by her side…]}) **

Axel could only smile at their replied. "Thanks guy. You don't know how much I appreciate your support…" The three of them could only chuckle at him. "Let's go; we got some work to do.

**[Now this is the Axel I know.]**

**{It's good to see you that you're feeling cheerful again. That seems to be the only thing that lightens up my day.}**

**(A warrior always pushes forward and never looks back. That also applies to you.)**

**Italy, Rome: The Vatican Church**

One of the Father by the name Fredrick of the Vatican Church was entering the church to prepare the usual gathering prayer, until he saw a young man standing in front of the altar of the church. "Who are you and how did you get in here? Don't you realize this is the sacred altar? Outsider is forbidden to enter without permission!"

He still did not get a reply until the young man finally spoke in a sincere yet cold manner. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I have sinned those that I love and may be continue to do so if I do not take action immediately. But most of all, forgive me for the sinned that I am about to commit to you."

In an instant, the young man appears in front of Father Fredrick and froze him in his track. He tried to struggle in order to break free but to no avail. "Don't even try Father; I have cast a spelled on you along with the surrounding area. With this, no one can interfere with us for a while. Now you will tell me what I need to know and you will answer me truthfully."

"Who are you?!" Father Fredrick answers while trying to trying to break free from the spell.

"Fine, I'll give you the courtesy. My named is Axel Argento and I believe you're familiar with a girl by the named Asia Argento…" Axel told them while giving Father Fredrick a cold stared.

"Argento...? You mean that witch?! What business do you have with her?!"

Axel quickly grabs him by the collar and lifted him up with ease. "Be careful with what you called her you bastard. You people make her what she was and then cast her out just because she healed a Devil. To me she did that out of kindness not because she was siding with it…!

The anger in Axel eyes and voice were intense, Father Fredrick knew that it would mean his death if he doesn't choose his next word wisely. "Fine, I got it." Axel slowly put him down as he tried to catch his breath. After catching his breath, he told Axel.

"But still, it is against the teaching of God to assist the Devil or any of their kind. As the former Holy Maiden, she would've known this better than anyone."

"God is dead. He died long ago along with the Four Original Maou. Then that means, the teaching of God has no importance anymore."

Father Fredrick was shock to hear that fact as he asks Axel. "How did you know of this information…? He asks with a shaking voice.

"I just know. Now you will tell me where I can find Asia or else I'll spread this news towards every known Church throughout the world! Even if they think it's a lie but at least it would give them some doubt of whether God was still alive or not and you know what would happen." Father Fredrick knew that Axel wasn't joking around.

He might actually break the truth to all the believer and everything would start to fall apart. It would be utter chaos. He must prevent such disaster from happening. "Very well…" With a reluctant sigh, Father Fredrick then begins to explain what happened to Asia.

"Last I saw her; she was with a Rogue Priest by the named Freed Zelzen. I believe they were heading to the country of Japan. The reason to that, unfortunately; even I do not know. I swear, that is all that I know of her fate."

Looking at Father Fredrick for a moment, Axel let out a sigh and finally broke the spell that binds him. "For now I trust you, but if you try anything funny like sending assassins to kill me. I'll make sure you regret it later. And the next time you people started to call other heretic, look yourself into the mirror first." With that, Axel vanishes without a traced.

**A Few Moments Later:**

**{You gave that man quite the hard time, haven't you?}**

"I need the information, Pestilence. I need to know why Asia was heading towards Japan."

**[Regarding the matters at hand. I'm aware that the country of Japan is currently under the control of the Gremory Clan.]**

"The Gremory Clan, huh? Well, I know for sure we can't enter that country without some certain access can we?"

**{~Axel, dear. You know you could just use my illusion to enter there right~?} **Says Pestilence with a seductive voice

"It won't be that easy, Pestilence. Besides, I'm a law abiding citizen. I prefer using legal method than to use magic to enter the country."

**(Say's the person who just threatens a Father a while ago…)**

Axel was blushing as he heard that. "Uhmm. Well anyway. The first thing I need to do is to find myself a passport and some cash. Well that wouldn't be a problem since currently I just have more than enough to manage somehow."

**A Week Later:**

"Whew, somehow I managed to obtain a passport without much trouble." During those one week period, Axel has been trying hard on finding a way to legally make his passport without the meant of falsifying it.

**[Now that you have a passport, when will our journey start?]**

"Tomorrow, at dawn I will take a flight that will fly to Japan." Axel was thinking to himself that somehow, something big was happening right now at Japan. His only hoped that Asia was alright.

At dawn the next day, Axel took the flight to Japan.

**Meanwhile at Japan: **

A young boy with short brown hair was carrying a girl with blonde hair; she was pale and looks like her very life was sucked out of her. They were heading upstairs. The boy finally came out of the sanctuary and places the dying girl on a pew.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!" The boy said out loud to Asia. Asia makes a small smile at his words.

She then takes the boy's hand. He can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand. "…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…. Ise-san…" Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?" Issei then shake his head and said.

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

"_I can't stop my tears from coming out. I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying knowing it. I already know it. This girl is dying. She is going to die. Even so, I want to deny it. That this has to be a joke_-" As he mentally spoke.

Issei then continue to speak to Asia. "We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If only I was born in this country…I would have gone to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!" He was not going to let this girl go, no matter what. His mind knows that this girl was going to die and yet in his heart he wasn't going to accept that.

Asia's hand pats his cheek. "…You even cry for someone like me…if only my brother was here… I'm sure … he would be someone nice like Ise-san…my only regret was not being able to see him and thank him properly for saving me all that years ago… if Ise-san ever find Onii-san…please tell him 'thank you'…" Asia voice was growing weaker until she musters her last strength and finally spoke. "Ise-san…"

Her hand that was patting the boy's cheeks drops slowly. "…Thank you…" Those were her last words. She passed away smiling.

**Meanwhile…**

Axel could feel tears streaming from his eyes. His heart suddenly felt immense sadness as if half of his life was taken away from him. He knows something happened and it wasn't good news. He only mutters a single word.

"Asia…"

**Shifting Into Issei POV**

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face. My tears won't stop. Why? Why did this girl have to die? She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured. How come no one became her friend? How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?" I shouted at the ceiling of the Church. I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything wrong! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!" Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

I bite my teeth with regret. I have no power. I didn't have any power at all. If I have more power as a Devil… If I have the power to at least save Asia…Even if I regret it now, she will never smile again.

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?" The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare. When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me. "Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound. "Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

Hey. That light belongs to Asia. Why are you using it? Are Kiba and Koneko-chan safe? I start to wonder.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care." I glared at Raynare. "I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl!" I was angry and furious at the same time. I couldn't care less about anything like Fallen Angel, God and Devils, I just don't care! What's important was that Asia was taken from me! And that will never change…

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!" I said it out loud.

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"AHAHAHA! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back then and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself-" I can't forgive everything. I who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia. Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

—_Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well._

"Give her back."

—_Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you._

"Give Asia BACKKKKKKKKK!"

[Dragon Booster!]

**Shift to Axel POV**

What was that surge of power I sense just now? From the looks of it, it came from the direction where we're heading.

**[It seems you senses it too, Axel. Yes, that power came from one of the Two Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig. Currently he is sealed inside a Sacred Gear called the Boosted Gear. It's one of the 13 Longinus although it is a mid-tier Longinus; it is still a very powerful Sacred Gear.]**

"The Welsh Dragon Emperor?! What was it aura doing in the far eastern of the world?"

**[No idea… Seems like we'll have to find out ourselves.] **

**(Seems to bring back lots of memories. In those days, I fought against Ddraig and Albion. Sure they put up a good fight but in the end I beat both of them into submission.) **

**{The three were putting a lot of damage into that fight as well. I was a little bit surprise your fight hasn't blown off half of the earth at that time. Man, sometimes I think whether you're just a fighter or just plain battle maniac?}**

"Quit it you two. We don't want the other passenger to notice us. So for now just be quit."

**({Fine})**

After that, I stayed awake all the time during the flight; I got so many things on my mind. But one thing for certain is that I need to find Asia first. But at the same times I just knew that whenever there is the Welsh Dragon there tends to be the White Dragon involves as well.

**Normal POV**

After 12 hours of flight, the plane finally reached the Airport in Tokyo. After exiting from the Airport, Axel immediately went on his way to look for clues of Asia whereabouts. Axel could still feel the slight energy of the Boosted Gear further away from the city.

"Looks like our best of finding Asia's location are to meet the Gremory Clan, I supposed?"

**[Just be careful, the Gremory Clan are quite famous for being the relative of the current Maou; Lucifer. We can't afford to make any of them our enemy can't we? ] **

Axel nods his head in agreement and continued his journey towards the city where the Gremory Clan resides. As he was walking he felt an ominous aura coming from his front.

Axel then called out. "I know you're there. Just come out already and faced me."

Hearing that Axel has already sense him the mysterious figure let out a slight sigh and immediately came out to face Axel. A handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes came out of the shadow and were standing the opposite direction where Axel was standing. He was around the same age as Axel. His right hand was inside one of his pocket. He was giving an amuse smirk towards Axel.

"Well. I never thought you could sense me that quickly though I don't mind I was planning on meeting with you sooner or later."

"What do you want? If it's a fight you're looking for then forget it, I'm not interested. I got better things to do than to fight you, Vali Lucifer also known as the White Dragon Emperor…"

Vali gave a surprise look. He did not expect that someone outside of the other faction could tell who he was or that he was the possessors of the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. He then gave out a small smile and continues to spoke.

"I never thought that others knew of my identity aside from my faction. Truly you are amazing."

"I did some homework on the matters of the Three Faction especially you who were the descendant of the original Lucifer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Axel then passed towards Vali until Vali spoke something that caught Axel attention.

"I can see that you are currently looking for someone of importance to you. Would that person happens to be a nun I presumes?" Vali was giving a smirk.

Axel then looks back at Vali direction. "You know of this nun?" Axel was asking with a curious looks on his face.

"I would know if you offer me something in return for information…"

"And what would that be?" Axel was asking with bits hostility in his voice.

Vali could sense hostility coming from Axel. Vali was having a little sweat dropped on his check.

"Now don't be hasty, I would gave you the information only if you accept what I offer. I'm going to be frank. Will you fight me?"

Axel gave a calm look. He was not slightly surprise of the offer that Vali gave him. In fact he was a bit amused. "Why would you want to offer me such privilege, I think many others are more qualified to fight you besides me. For example, your eternal rival the Red Dragon Emperor."

Vali then explained to Axel. "Don't be like that. I know that you are a strong person. In fact, I can tell in a glance that you possess power beyond doubt. I think you are more than qualified to join my team. And I know that the person welding the Boosted Gear has only just begun to explore his power. So it won't be fun fighting a person like that."

Axel continue to give an amuse face until he finally spoke. "Thanks but no. I'm just not the type of person to fight needlessly without any reason. But I appreciate the offer though."

With that, Axel continues on his way until a magic bullet passed through his head. It almost hit him. Axel then looks back while still giving of a calm face. Vali was pointing his index finger towards Axel; smoke was coming out from his finger.

"Forgive me, but there was no other that I could get your attention unless I give you some slight hostility. Besides I won't take no as an answer without a fight…" Vali was giving a small smirk but Axel could feel the hostility in his aura.

Axel ignoring his answer simply walks on until he could sense another ball of magic energy which was much bigger than the last one coming towards him. He immediately activates his Apocalypse Bringer and points his hand towards the giant ball of demonic energy.

**[ALTERED]**

The giant ball of demonic energy then disperses into nothing. Axel looks towards Vali this time giving his a slight hostility.

"You could have involved innocent people in that attack just now. It's a good thing I disperse it or else a lot of people would have died." Axel voice was more serious this time.

"I told you, I take no for an answer without a fight." Vali was serious; he would do anything to fight Axel even if it means that innocent people were involved in the crossfire.

Axel looks towards Vali for a moment before he finally answered. "Fine, I'll fight you. But in exchange, you will tell me the information regarding this nun that you were mentioning before."

"Only if you beat that me in the fight." Vali said jokingly.

"Why don't we take this fight elsewhere? I don't want our fight to destroy the surrounding area can we?" Axel suggested. Axel then started to unleashed a spell and instantly teleport them somewhere.

Both Axel and Vali appeared in a mysterious dimension that has a familiar feeling to it. "Where did you take us? And why is that this dimensions seems to be oddly familiar to me?"

"This is a copy of the Dimensional Gap that I created using Pestilence [Dimension Birth]. It allows me to create dimension at will." Vali then gave a surprise look; he knows that this person was strong but to create a huge dimension like the Dimension Gap? That truly is something to praise.

"With this, both you and I won't have to hold back in any of our attack."

Vali then let out a small laugh; he was quite impressed with his opponent concern towards other. "Quite a concern person you are… I'm deeply impressed. Now shall we begin this battle, I would like to see how powerful you are?"

Axel gave a slight smirk. He knows Vali wasn't a match to him but still he wants to observe how long Vali can stands against someone like Axel. Vali then made a battle stance until Axel interrupted.

"Aren't you going to use you're Balance Breaker against me?"

Vali gave a surprise look towards his opponent question. Vali knows he is powerful but not to point of Vali using Balance Breaker against him.

"Why do you say that? Are you suggesting I can't beat you without going Balance Breaker first?" Vali asked with a curious look.

"Well, it's up to you. But don't say that I didn't give you the chance." Axel said with a slight tease in his voice. Vali then looks at him a little bit annoyed. Sure this person was underestimating him. So Vali decided if he wants to this, might as well go all out.

"Very well. I will use my Balance Breaker. Albion, you ready?"

[Ready as I'll ever be, Vali.]

"Good. Now activate! Balance Breaker. Divine Dividing Scale Mail!"

Vali was wrapped in white armor and a wing made of blue light appears behind Vali's back. Axel gave a slight smile. He can sense that Vali has mastered his Sacred Gear and was able to stay in Balance Breaker for a month.

After Vali finish transforming, he let out a small laugh.

"You are the very first person aside from Azazel to ask me to go Scale Mail immediately. Surely this will be an interesting fight. Now then, before we start. What is your named, warrior?"

Axel then smile and said. "Axel, Axel Argento. Nice to meet you Vali Lucifer."

"Axel, huh? I will remember the named after I beaten you!" Vali said out loud.

"Not if I beat you first."

"LET'S GO!" With this both fighter rush forwards each other.

**Author's Note **

I will end my chapter here but fear not fellow readers. I thought that I should publish each chapter on Sunday but I won't give any promises. Please give your thought on this chapter and I'll be seeing you guys later. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there once again. Sorry for the inconvenience that that I cause the reader. Truly some of you have been a great help in solving my problem. With that you have my outmost gratitude. I'm sorry it took me quite some time to post chapter three but here it is, hope you all enjoy and once again please give me your thought on this chapter; it would truly help me in developing this story.

**Story Three: Battle and Encounter**

Two warrior stands amidst the other. One enveloped in white armor while the other simply stands with a smirk on his face. Both were ready, both were eager to fight the others to know of their strength. They could feel the intensity within each other, but Vali knew the one who is the tensest was him.

He was shivering; for the first time in his life Vali was shivering by just looking at his opponent. Even though he was in Balance Breaker state, he could feel that his opponent has no problem smashing it in just one hit. But then, Vali shake his head. "No! What am I doing? I'm shivering just by looking at this person. I mustn't let my fear took the better of me!"

He then set his gaze upon his opponent who was still standing there giving him a slight smirk. "This person has no opening at all, it's like all of his weak point has been keep hidden from my eye. His good." Vali was having cold sweat. "But still I have to fight him in order to see how strong he is…"

"You're quite tense? Is everything alright over there…?" Axel talked in a calm demeanor.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little bit excited, that's all." Vali knows that Axel was testing his guts, he wants to know how well he can fare in this tense atmosphere and right now Axel seems to be at an advantage. Vali have to make the first move to win this.

At that moment there was silence, until suddenly Vali disappear and appear at Axel side while releasing a giant demonic energy. He then shoots it forward, almost hitting Axel. But Axel simply stands there until he raises his right hand and a black looking gauntlet appears. Out of four of the jewel only three of them were currently shining in different color.

**[ALTERED]**

In an instant, the giant ball of demonic energy quickly disperses and then suddenly it reappears in front of Vali who immediately activate his Sacred Gear.

[DIVIDE]

However, the size of the demonic energy does not change much. Vali who was surprise by this phenomenon quickly dodge it. As he dodges it, he witness that the ball of energy in a long distant and exploded scale so large that even in his armor he could feel the full force of the impact.

"That attack just now…? Was it in the same level as an Ultimate Class…no, that attack just now surpassed an Ultimate Class! How in the world could you have such power…?!"

Axel simply smirks; a few small sphere of demonic energy then covers him. It was red and black in color.

Vali then turn slightly paled as he realizes the nature of the power that Axel had now just unleashed. "That power… Isn't that the Power of Destruction?! I thought only those related to the Gremory Clan can utilize it?!" Vali said in disbelieved.

"I hoped you're ready because I'm not holding back on this attack…" Axel then releases his sphere of Power of Destruction towards Vali. Vali quickly tried to dodge the barrage of Power of Destruction which upon impact it immediately turn the surrounding area into a gigantic crater. Vali counters the attack by firing his own demonic energy. But it seems to have no effect. He uses his Divine Dividing ability to decrease the size of the attack which seems to also have little effect to repelled Axel attack.

"I can't hold back against this guy. His attack is insanely powerful; unlike Azazel his attack is even more precise and deep. This person is no ordinary human." Vali then look towards his gauntlet which appear fingerless and was black in color. But upon further inspection, he saw four jewels which only three of them were emitting a different color; the first one was purple, the second one yellow while the third one was red.

"Albion, can you tell me what type of Sacred Gear this guy possesses?"

[I have no idea…but from the looks of it I say it is in the same class as a Longinus type that I'm not familiar with. Whatever the case may be, you have to be careful with this guy. His even more powerful than The Four Current Maou can combine.]

"_Stronger than the Four Current Maou can combine? So my opponent was that type of person, I couldn't ask for more than that…" _Vali spoke in his mind.

Vali then laugh out. Axel surprise by this behavior asks Vali. "What so funny? Do you realize something that only now you could tell?" Vali who finish laughing simply said; "I never thought that you were that powerful. In fact, my mind was almost blown by that fact…"

Axel then gives a slight smile. "Well to tell you the truth. This isn't even a piece of what I'm capable of doing. In fact, I lied about when I told you I wasn't holding back."

Vali then sent out a smile, he was surprise…no, more than that he was shock. Never before he thought that this person could get any stronger but in fact he was. Vali then said to Albion. "Albion, could I use that?"

[Using that power could drive you mad! Even if your opponent is strong a person. He might still surpass our power. That's right, I cannot allow you to do it, even it is use to beat him!]

Vali then gave a disappoint looks. He wants to beat this person, the person that was in front of him. His drive for victory was never this high before. He must use it at all cost. "I'm sorry, Albion. But for the sake of winning this, I have to use it…"

**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

[Stop Vali! You'll succumb to madness if you continue to use it!]

**I envy the "infinite" and pursue the "Dream"**

[Vali, no!]

**I shall become the White Dragon of Domination**

Axel who was standing all this time knows what Vali was using.[ Juggernaut Drive]; the ability of the [Juggernaut Drive] is that it grants the users the true power of their Sacred Gear but at the price of the users life and sanity. Axel never thought Vali was that desperate to use it to beat him. But for now he'll see what happen.

Vali with his hair covering his eye let out a small smile until he finishes his last chant.

**And shall take you to the limits of white paradise.**

[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]

Vali was then covered in white light that was so bright that Axel has to use his hand to block it from his eye. After the light died out, Axel saw to his surprise the changes in Vali's armor. They were broader than before and the wing from his back was more dragon like in appearances.

Vali then let out a sigh, that transformation sure drains him of his energy. "I sure with this I can beat you now…"

In an instant Vali disappears from sight until Axel feels a kick in his abdomen. He flew a few meters away until he manages to balance himself only for Vali to elbow him at the face. Blood then came out his mouth. Axel was surprise by the sudden power surge that Vali was now producing. In fact he realizes that Vali energy was not decreasing at all.

Vali then sent a barrage of energy bullet that Axel avoided but some manage to hit him. Even though it was not strong enough to pierce him but it still hurts. Axel was wondering at the rate that Vali was using, his lifespan would decrease at an alarming rate.

At that moment, Axel realizes that instead of his own life force and without the loss of his sanity, Vali was replacing it using his large reserve of magic.

He notice that he was getting weaker by the second, Axel knows that this was an enhance version of Divine Dividing. Vali was using Axel energy to maintain his [Juggernaut Drive] long enough for Vali to beat him. "I'm surprise…by now you're power level should be that of no more than a small infant and yet you seems to be able maintain it even though you're expose to my Divine Dividing…"

"Perhaps I should vanish you from existence?" Vali then raises his right hand and started to halve the surrounding area at an incredible speed. Axel could feel himself shrinking every second.

"This is [Half Dimension], it allows me to halves the surrounding area along with living object. Plus with my [Juggernaut Drive], it won't be long before I turn you into nothing."

Axel knows he was no match against Vali at least in his human state, so he decided to use it. "I know this might be too soon to use on a person like you but I can't afford to lose here not that I know what's at stake…"

Axel lifted his right hand, his gauntlet was shining brightly.

"I rarely use it but for your case, I'll make an exception…"

Axel was then covered in golden light as he called out.

"Activate, Dragon Enhancer! Infinite Dream Scale Mail!"

Axel was covered in golden armor that seems to release aura that is made out of flame. It looks like the Scale Mail that Vali was using but he soon realizes this Balance Breaker was on a different class on its own.

"That aura…could it be that you've met Ophis and Great Red…?" Vali was shaking for good reasons.

Axel releases his helmet to show his face to Vali "I didn't just met them, I also fought the two of them though I have to admit I did almost got killed several time when fighting against those two though in the end I beat them…"

He said it with confident. This person, no, more precise this monster actually fought against two of the strongest being in all of creation and survives but not only that; He manages to attain their power and turn it into Balance Breaker.

"Vali, there are three things that you need to know about me… one, is that I'm human though not your average human. Two, the different battle experience the two of us had fought in the past… and finally three, you may be strong but that's the only thing you had, those who fought using only their power shall never know the true meaning of strengths. As for me, my strengths come from others."

Vali then releases his helmet to show his face which was filled with anger, never has Vali felt insulted before.

"Strength from others?! That's just plain weak to me! Only those who utilize their own strength would be considered strong! And hearing whose word coming out from your mouth made me feel sick…." Axel then set his sharp gaze upon Vali.

"That's why I told you. You'll only have power in the end and nothing more. Without using it for the sake of others, it is nothing more than just raw power, not true strength."

Vali having heard enough of Axel lecturing puts back his helmet and started forms a huge demonic energy on both of his hand. It was so big that it could literally turn most of the country of Japan into nothing. "Let see if your strength can repelled this?!" Vali threw the demonic energy with such force that it shakes the Artificial Dimension Gap.

Axel having equipped his helmet jumps forward the balls of energy and with a single punch, the balls of demonic energy exploded with such force that it shattered some of the dimension. As the smoke cleared, Axel was floating amidst the smoke and not a single scratch was seen on his armor.

Vali was looking at him in disbelieved, how can he stop that attack without getting a single crack in that armor of his? Axel then said. "I believe that this fight is over, you fought long enough in that form. I think it's best if we withdraw for today."

"Are you kidding me?! I came too far to back down now! I will beat you even if it kills me!" Vali then appears in an instant in front of Axel to punch him in the face only for Axel to catch it using his left hand. Vali tried to release his grip from his opponent grasp until he receives a knee to the abdomen. The force of the attack sent a shockwave that went through Vali armor, until his back forms a huge crack on it. Vali spits out blood, and he was hit in the head real hard until he plunges to the ground with incredible. His body plunges head first.

A huge crater was form from where Vali crash landed. Vali was lying face down on the ground. His armor was destroyed completely before it evaporates; he was bleeding all over from his lower body to his head. Axel landed slowly to where Vali was. He releases his helmet to expose his face, his face was serious. "Give up, Vali. You're in no position to continue fighting; even if you try you won't even last a second against me…"

Vali with an angered and defiant look tried to get up. Even though his armor disintegrated, he wasn't going to give up not until one them was dead. In an instant, Axel hit Vali in the stomach and then he lost consciousness. Axel gently place Vali to the ground as he observe his condition.

"That [Juggernaut Drive] really did him good, plus with the injury his sustaining; he won't make it in an hour or less without proper medication…"

**[What do you want to do?]**

"I'll heal him and increase his lifespan which was consumed by the [Juggernaut Drive], that's the least I can do for this idiot who try and do something reckless. You just never change do you, Vali." Axel then focus both of his hand onto Vali chest and Vali was enveloped in green light. The injury he has sustained quickly healed and after a minute, Axel was done.

"There. I manage to heal him and restore his lifespan to its original number…"

**(Using Senjutsu on your enemy, huh? You're getting soft…if it were you in the past you would have put your opponent out of their misery.)**

**{You sure came a long way, maybe that's why you're strong because you've met her…}**

There was silence for a moment until Axel spoke. "Anyway, let's bring this idiot back…"

Axel carried Vali who was still unconscious, Axel teleport them to another area.

**At a Certain Part of the Underworld; Fallen Angel Territory. Shifting to Vali POV**

I was in a dream; I saw my younger self lying on the ground face down while having an injured body**. **I looked toward the front to see a young boy about my age with blonde hair, staring down at me. I can't see his face clearly and he seems to be saying something but I can't seem to hear it either. I tried to reach him but slowly, both of my eyes were getting heavy. And eventually, the dreamt faded.

I awoke to find that I was in my room; my clothes were change to a new one. Sitting at the side of my bed was the Governor of Fallen Angel himself, Azazel.

"You alright, Vali? You've been out for two days straight, well no surprising since you fought against an opponent stronger than you…" I then gave a surprise look to Azazel, I then ask him. "Azazel, did you bring me here? And more importantly, do you know a person with a blonde hair coming here?"

Azazel gave me a smirk, he then told me what happen. "So, he carried me all the way here and also all of my wounds were healed by him. What a person he is…" My voice was filled with gratefulness and yet at the same time I felt little annoyed. He may have save me but that still doesn't make us friends.

Azazel then gave me stern look; he knows that I used [Juggernaut Drive] as he further explained. "What were you thinking using that form? You know that you're still not ready yet. It's a good thing he stopped you when he did, if not you would have ended up dead..." Azazel expression return to its usual laid back faced. "Still for him to not only healed you're wound but at the same time he was able to fully restored your lifespan in just a short time. He truly must be a person who excelled in healing and Senjutsu. We thought he was an enemy at first until he showed up carrying you here."

I hold onto my chest for a moment, and felt that my lifespan has return to normal. It's as if I never use [Juggernaut Drive] in the first place. I then realize something and ask Azazel about Axel abnormal Sacred Gear. I told him the detailed of its appearances. He then places a hand on his chin as he thought for a moment until he said. "For now I can only guess that power he possessed is not in a Longinus class. And perhaps his surpassed all thirteen of it…"

Azazel continued speaking while giving a curious look. "Looks like I'll have to investigate further the nature of this Axel person's Sacred Gear, for now just rest. If I have any news regarding his Sacred Gear, I'll inform you."

He almost steps out the door, until he stops midway and told me something. "I almost forgot. He told me to give you this massage, "Never forget that true strength comes not from power but from those around you." With that Azazel leaves, I was in a dazed for a moment until I let out a sigh and said to myself. "What a strange man indeed…"

**Shifting to Normal POV **

A few days earlier right after the fight with Vali, Axel having got the information he needed, has settled in an apartment not far from Kuoh Academy. Apparently, the Sister that was describe to him was currently a student there. He decided to disguise himself as a teacher there to know of any information regarding Asia. It took him a lot effort and a little magic to persuade the teachers and the Student Council to enlist him as one of the teacher of Kuoh Academy.

It all went out well for him, he manage to finish packing all his stuff in his room. And decided to call it the night. Later that night as he was sleeping on a sofa, a gentle breeze enters the room. Then a mysterious figures walks in the rooms, it was a young woman. She has short light blue haired with a bang on the front. She slowly approaches Axel and look at his sleeping faced. She slowly kneeled towards him and lowered her head and gave Axel a gentle kiss, Axel who slowly open his eyes look towards the young woman who was kneeling beside him. The woman he love, the woman he cherish and above all the one woman whom he wanted to protect the most but cannot.

"This has to be a dream." The woman then gave Axel a gentle smile and said. "Then this must be a good dream…" She slowly gave him a kiss once more and Axel returns it. After a moment, the young woman was sitting beside him, her head resting on one of his shoulder. She then looks towards Axel who was deep in thought. "Do not think what has happen to me have also befallen your sister, because there was nothing you could have done, Al."

Axel looks towards the woman he love with sad eyes and said. "I promise to save her, but instead she died, she was killed by the very thing that took our parents away and I wasn't there by her side to protect her from that fate…"Axel was holding back his tears. The thought of her sister's death truly devastated him.

Haruna gently embrace Axel in a hugged. At that moment, Axel couldn't hold back his emotion anymore and cried while muttering his sister's named. After almost half an hour past, Axel finally calms down. "I'm okay, Haru. I'm sorry you have to see that uncool side of me…"

She then pat Axel on the cheek and said. "There is nothing wrong about crying, if you're sad then just cry. I will embrace you and stay by your side until you feel better."

"Al, nothing in this world is your burden to bear alone." Then Haruna words became solemn. "I saw this girl suffer all her life. She has bear the same pain as you. Taking this journey alone. She was desperate to be safe and befriend just like you but the world was pushing its cruelty against her. And then her life was then taken from her."

Haruna's word stabbed him deeper than any blade could but then her voice change to that of hoped. "Asia may have died but I believe it was by fate that she met with the boy who has that dragon power. She then returns once again to this world to be with those closed to her. Like you, she is blessed with the Dragon Gift."

She then look towards the tear shaped pendant that hung around Axel neck, she gently touched it and said. "This pendant was given to you the day we confess our love to each other. It is a sacred relic passed down by my people from one generation to the others. Tears of the Nekoshou. It is believed that those who wear this pendant will forever be protected by our ancestors."

She then continued to say. "I gave this pendant knowing what future awaits me, it was to save you from the grieve of losing me." Axel then once again looks at Haruna face with regretful face.

"Losing you was the very thing I could not endure at that time, but now I don't mind because that was the suffering that I have to endure…" She then put her hand on his cheek so that Axel was facing towards her direction.

"Please don't say that, Al. You might be used to pain and suffering but those who are closest to you are also in pain to see you suffer." Haruna said it with teary eyes while releasing her tail and cat ear. Axel was taken aback by this as he gently rubs away the tears from Haruna eyes and gently patted her on the head. "Okay, I understand. I won't be hard on myself."

Haruna with a smile faced hugged Axel. Axel face was bright red, but nonetheless he returns her hugged. Haruna then kissed Axel on the cheek and gets up from the sofa. She gently place Axel back to his sleeping position. "I have to go now but always remember this, Al. Never regret what happen in the past and always look towards the future. And also, my heart will always be yours…" Haruna slowly faded into a bright light and wasn't there anymore. Axel then slowly drifted into sleeps.

**The Next Day**

It was 3.56 a.m. in the morning and Axel was wide awake, he decided to go for a simple training. The incident last night gave him a new motivation to start anew in his search. He started running around town for almost fifty kilometers and after reaching a park not far from where his apartment is located; he continue by doing five hundred push up. After finishing his training, Axel decided to rest on a bench. He took a bottle of mineral water he just bought and drank the liquid in a single gulp. "Ahhh, that hits the spot." To Axel, this has becomes his daily routine. He cannot go a day without exercising his muscle.

Or else he'll start feeling wobbly. Not far from where his sitting, he saw a young boy with short brown hair running; behind him was a young girl with crimson haired who was paddling a bike. Axel quickly recognizes the girl with crimson haired. "So, she is the princess of the Gremory Household…what was her named again, Rias Gremory was it? And that boy must her devil servant."

**[Correct, she seems to be training that boy over there. By the looks of it, it seems he is the possessors of the Boosted Gear. Though it is still in an incomplete state.] **

Axel gave a curious face. "So this person will become Vali future rival, huh…? Judging by his chess piece I assumes he manage to consume eight of it." Axel was quite knowledgeable about the chess piece systems that Devils use to multiply their number. They use it to reincarnate other being into Devil. "_Perhaps Asia was reincarnated into a Devil_?" Axel then focuses his gaze over at the boy.

"Even though I can tell that he is still weak, I can sense that he is progressing very quickly…Looks like the Welsh Dragon host has a very promising growth…" Axel was currently hiding his presence from other, so that nobody notices him. He was watching with an amuse face as the brown hair boy receive a Spartan training from his master.

**{Boy, that girl sure isn't showing any pity huh?}**

**(Well, the same goes for us…when the three of us were helping Axel to grasp a better control his power, we gave him total hell. I'm surprise he hasn't died by the entire thing we threw at him.)**

Axel was having cold sweat as he rubbed his cheek. "Guys, can we not talk about my training? It still gives me nightmare…" Axel proceeds to further watch as the boy receive his grueling training.

**Shifting Issei POV**

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…65…"

I started doing push-ups at the park after I completed the morning marathon and the dashes. Buchou is sitting on my back. The feeling of her soft buttocks feels superb, but I have no time to enjoy it since my arms are crying in pain. No, actually the feeling of her buttocks is the best!

WHIP!

"Auu!"

I had my butt slapped by Buchou…Voice slips out from my mouth. I'm not a masochist either…"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…68… T-Thinking that you are horse riding on me…69…is making my guts as a horse into the max gear…70!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

Buchou says something impossible while smiling. I will die. I will be in a near death state from morning if that happens.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

As I witness the two masters and servant talking while the boy does a push up, the both of them looks towards a direction opposite of me. I heard a young girl's voice, I may not hear it before but I was familiar with it because that voice belongs to someone dear to me.

A young girl with blonde hair and green eye with a nun outfit passed through me and I immediately recognize her. With eyes that almost got tears in it, I can only mutter out her named.

"Asia…"

**Author's Note: **

I will end my chapter here. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter. Chapter four will be updated soon and this is where both brother and sister will finally meet face to face after many years separated. Once again, give me your honest opinion on this chapter and I will see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome once again fellow reader to the fourth chapter. I'm sorry for the delay that I have caused, I've been out of town and I just return a couple of day ago. And so to give my sincere apology, this will be an original story of mine; in this chapter, the origin of the Four Horsemen will be revealed. Some Darksiders and Darkdisers 2 references. Once again please give me your thought on these OVA. It will help me a lot in developing this story. Without further delay, enjoy.

**Story Four: Origin and Reunion**

**Axel POV**

I was back in my apartment after finishing my morning training. I was getting ready for school. Then I stopped for a moment and think to myself.

"She has grown to be a fine young woman, didn't she?" As I was thinking to myself, I had a flashback of what happened at the park. The smile on her face when she was meeting that boy, it was so gentle and loving. It seems that Asia has found her happiness. I was glad to see her smile again. It's been a long time since that night I left her at Father Edward's Church.

**Flashback at the Park**

I still made my presence hidden to everyone but deep down in my heart I wanted to hugged her so much and tell her how much I miss her but I know that I can't involve myself in her life. Not anymore. I told myself back then it was better this way. She was better off without me. Asia already has people that she can rely on as a friend…as a family.

**{Asia still deserves to know that her brother is still with her…}**

**(Cut the tough guy act and just go to her.)**

**[You still feeling guilty about leaving her on her own?]**

I shake my head in disagreement. "No. Asia…she already found a place she can now called her home. And I would just get in the way of her newly found life…"

**[Your mouth says that but your heart tells us a different story…]**

**(That's right.)**

**{What about your own happiness? Do you want to let it go just like that?}**

"You're wrong, Pestilence. Asia's happiness is my happiness. Seeing her smile like she is now is a brother's greatest joy, is it not?"

**{But still-}**

"Besides, I can see that she's happy to be with that boy. I can't just step in into their life like it was nothing…"

There was silence for a while until I broke it. "Anyway let's head back. I have to get ready for work. Can be late on my first day, can I?" I was putting on a smile but deep down they know in my heart that I was crying.

Before I left the area I took one last look at Asia before departing.

"Be happy' Asia…"

**Asia POV**

I was in the middle of talking with Ise-san when I heard a faint whisper calling out my named, I tried to find the source from where the whisper was coming from but I can't seem to find it.

"Asia, what's wrong? You seem to be looking for something…"

"Umm, it's nothing. Maybe it was just my imagination."

"You sure? Maybe I can help you find it?"

"Really. It's nothing to worry about, Ise-san. Nothing to worry about…"

"Ok…If there is anything you want to ask of me don't hesitate. Ok, Asia?"

I can only nod my head at his word and then I look up towards the sky. Why do I have a feeling that whisper just now belong to Onii-san?

**Flashback Ends**

My thought was interrupted when Famine suddenly remind me of something.

**[I hate to intrude on your personal thought but aren't you supposed to be going to work now?] **

I suddenly realize it and look over at my watch. "Owh crap! I'm going to be late for work. Better hurry up!" I closed my apartment door and run as fast as I can.

**Normal POV**

All the students were walking towards the school ground when they notice a young man in a formal suit walking towards the academy. They were whispering to themselves about who was the mysterious young man.

"Wow! Who is that man? He looks so handsome!"

"He looks like a foreigner…maybe a new teacher at the academy I think?"

The attention that Axel was receiving was making him nervous but he has to keep cool or else his cover might be blown.

**[You admit that you can't be together with her and yet you plan on protecting her from afar by becoming a teacher? Oh yes, sounds like a marvelous plan.]**

**{Well, considering his good look and higher intellect. No one will suspect a thing.}**

**(Well, I don't know about complicated thing but do you think this will work out at all?)**

"Come on guys. I already sign up, might as well do what I have to do as a teacher of this academy."

**[({Right…})]**

"But still, who would think this school used to be an all-girl school. So I'm guessing the number of girls outweigh the guy."

Axel first went to the teacher's office to report himself, and he was assign to the second year's classroom. The principle escorted Axel to his respective classroom, until they finally arrive. She instructed Axel to wait outside. She went in first, and Axel was quite nervous because this was the first time he gets to socialize this much with other people.

"Alright, students. Please take your seat. I have some news for you. Your homeroom teacher, has been transfer to another class for personal reasons. So as of now, you all will be having a new homeroom teacher. You may come in."

The students saw in awe that their new homeroom teacher was none other than the blonde Bishonen that they all saw this morning. Almost all the girls were screaming in joy while the guys can only sigh in disbelief.

"Not another Blonde Bishonen. We already have the "Prince" Kiba Yuuto and now him? What has this world coming to?!" Motohama said in agony.

"I know right? Why must the world set its cruelty on us?! Why can't it let us have our chances of finding girls of our own?! I just wanna cry!" Matsuda said with teary eye.

Issei was watching this whole time. To him, the guy looks so familiar. It's like he's looking at a male version of Asia except that his eyes were purple in color and not green.

"Hey, Asia. Doesn't that new teacher look just like yo-? Asia? Hey, Aaasia?

Asia who was staring intently at the front suddenly realizes Issei calling her.

"Y-y-yes, Ise-san?! Is there something that you need of me?"

Issei can only tilt his head as to wonder what might cause Asia to space out like that.

"Asia, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No! It's just that the teacher really remind me of someone I know." She was slightly blush by the fact that she suddenly space out.

Issei then ask her with a curious face. "Who?" Asia then answers Issei.

"My Onii-san. My heart is telling me that this person in front of us is my long lost Onii-san…"

Issei was surprise by that statement but to him, Asia does have a point. This person has too many similarities with her. But then again it might just be a mistaken identity.

"Quit down, students. Now then, I will leave you to your class. Good luck teaching." The principal gave a slight bow and Axel response by bowing back at her. She then left the classroom. Not long after she left, the girls started to ask Axel various question. Like what is his named, how old is he, what country was he from, how long has he been in Japan, where he lives and most important of all. Is he single?

Axel then asks them to settle down. He cleared his throat before answering. "Okay, to answer your entire question. I will start by answering them one by one. First off, my named is Axel Ricardo but you all can just call me Axel-sensei. I'm twenty one year's olds. I was living in Europe until I finally transfer here to Japan to become a teacher; I just recently arrive at Japan, so that means I haven't living here long but I hoped we all could get along well. Where I live, that's a secret. And to answer your top question, yes. I'm currently single but that doesn't meant I want to be in a relation just yet."

Some of the girls were glad that he was single but at the same time they were a little bit disappointed to know he's not in the mood for a relationship. But they weren't to give up just yet. All the boys in the class could feel the aura of determination coming out from the girls and it was quite scary. Axel himself was quite frightened by this unexpected event but still he was glad things are turning out okay for him. No one was suspecting him of anything, that factor alone was good news for him.

It was the student turn to introduce themselves. One by one they stood up from their seat until it was the boy with the [Boosted Gear] turn to introduce himself.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Its nice meeting you, Sensei."

Finally it was Asia's turn to introduce herself.

"My named is Asia Argento. Liked Sensei, I haven't been here long but I too hoped to get along with Sensei."

Axel then nods his head and said. "Alright. Now that introduction over. Shall we resume with our study?"

"Okay!"

As Axel was midway in his teaching, he notices that Issei was spacing out at the window. Axel then called out his named. "Hyoudou-kun!" Issei was shocked to hear that his named was called out of the blue as he fell of his chaired.

"Y-Y-yes, Sensei?!" Almost his entire classmate started laughing at him. Issei then return to his chair. His cheek was slightly red from embarrassment. Axel then told his student to be quite and asks Issei. "What was so important than my teaching that you have to space out in the middle of my class?"

"Uhhh, it's nothing really. I was just thinking how similar your appearances are to Asia."

There were mutter in the class, as some students just realizes that Issei was right. Axel really does look like a male version of Asia. Asia then tilts her head in a cute manner, confused by the situation at hand

Axel quickly getting grasp of the situation told Issei. "Well, you might be right. Argento-san and I really do look similar but still you never know when people who almost look alike show up just liked I have." Some of the students just nod their head in agreement.

"Anyway, enough about me looking alike liked Argento-san and let's continued with our classes. Hyoudou-kun, would you like to answer the question I just mention earlier?"

Issei was speechless by this word, he didn't pay too much of the question at hand and now with an honest answer Issei simply just shake his head. "Huhh, fine. Can anyone else tell me what the answer is?" A lot of the girl raises their hand, Axel then quickly choose Asia to answer the question and she answered it without any problem.

"Thank you for your answer just now, Argento-san. Alright, do you all understand the problem to the question now? If not just tell me and I'll explain it once again to you."

Class was over and Axel was busy collecting the note from every student in his class until he reaches Issei's desk. "Hyoudou-kun, have you finished writing down the note that I just showed you earlier?"

Issei look at him with nervous eye. "No, Sensei. I'm sorry; it's just that I have a lot on my mind lately. So, I kind of miss out on some part on my note." Axel looks at him for a moment until he finally spoke. "Fine, but you got until school are over. You got that?" Issei then nod his head.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Man, that new sensei is quite the strict one isn't he? He may look almost identical to Asia but not in personality. I mean just looking at him in the eye gives me the creep.

"Ise-san, what's the matter? Is there something bothering you?"

"Owhh, its nothing. I was just thinking to myself. Hehehe…" I let out small chuckles to assured Asia everything was alright but aside from the fact that the new sensei looks like her, there something that seems to bother Buchou. As a servant of my master Rias Gremory-sama, it is my duty to be concern of my master well-being so I said myself. I still don't have a single clue of what's been bothering her. Well, leaving that aside. I still got a note to make, so I quickly write down the copy that Asia just gave me.

Ahhh, Asia-chan. You really are a good girl in helping not just other but especially me. I guess I got to thank her for helping me borrowing her note that she copy for me.

It was 3.00 p.m., school was over and just in time for me to finish the note. I went to the teacher's office to give my notebook to Axel-sensei. I told Asia to head to the clubroom ahead of me. I finally arrive and he was sitting in his desk not far from the window. He seems to be checking the entire notebook that he collected from us just a few hours ago. I almost knock on the door until he suddenly called out to me. "Come in, Hyoudou-kun."

I was a bit surprise; he knows that I was just about to see him. What sharp senses he had. I immediately approach him and passed him my note.

"Sensei. Here's the note I promise you." He took my notebook and opens it. Making sure that everything was there he finally closed it and said. "You copy this note from Argento-san, didn't you?" I was surprise to know that not only was a he sharp person but he could tell in a glance that the note I just took looks exactly like Asia's. Am I going to be in trouble?

He looks at me for a moment before letting out a small smile. "It's fine. Don't be too tense. It's not like I'm going to punish you or something."

I was relief to know that he wasn't angry. And then I ask him. "Sensei, how did you know I was coming?"

"Well, you promise me you will hand over your notebook when school was over so I expected you to come. Besides I know at first glance you're a kind person and an honest kid. A little bit foolish but still an honest fool you remain."

I admit I was little bit angry when he called me a fool but I was happy when he called me a kind person and an honest person. Why is that these conversations reminds me a lot when I'm talking to Asia? He seems so kind and gentle in the inside and yet deep down why is that I could also sense loneliness in him as well. It was like that time with Asia too.

He looks at me and said. "Aren't you supposed to be having a club activity or something?" I finally notice this and bowed my head and was about to take my leave until Axel-sensei stopped me on my track. "Hyoudou-kun." I glance over at him for a moment. "Nothing. It just nothing. Forget it; take care of Argento-san." I look at him and said. "Of course. I will always protect Asia. You can count on that." He then gave me a small smile before giving me a slight bow. I then take my leave and told myself. "What does he meant to take care of Asia? Does he know something…? Ah well, I better hurry or else I'll be late for my Devil Job. I have to do this right if I want to become high-class Devil and when I do I'll become a Harem King!"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I can hear your scream all the way from corridor until here Hyoudou-kun. "Harem King, huh? Huhh, maybe I was wrong about him?"

**[Still, there was no lie when he told you he will protect Asia. That much is good enough.]**

"Yeah, you're right. If it is him then I'm confident Hyoudou-kun will do as he says."

I look over at my desk and told myself that being a teacher isn't as easy as I thought it would.

"Well, better finish up before heading home." And so I resume my work and return to my apartment later that evening.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Later that night, a man was walking home from his work.

"Aww, man. My boss really overworks us this time; I got to have some beer when I get back home." He suddenly heard noises in one of the alleyway, so he decided to see what it was. When he reached the alley there was nothing there only darkness.

"Huh, must be my imagination…?"

Then all of a sudden, a mysterious figure with glowing red eyes came from behind the man. He look back to see what it was but it was already too late. The last thing that happens was a loud scream coming from the alley.

The next day, police was dispatch to the crime scene. An inspector in his early forty step out of the police car and went to where the man was found. Too his shock the body of the victim was badly mangled to pieces, there was blood everywhere.

There was a police officer who went to the inspector to report the incident. "Inspector Takigawa, we found another remain of the victim not far from here." Takigawa simply nod in respond and then he said. "In all of my years serving the Police Force, this is the first time I've seen a murder victim ripped to shred this badly."

"Do you think it was a wild animal?"

"No. Wild animal isn't capable of doing this much damage to our victims body. Besides, there's hardly any wild beast in our region that's capable of doing this."

"Then what might could?"

"Don't know. Well just take the remaining body for further autopsy."

Then another police officer arrives. "Sir, we found writing on one of the wall. It seems to be foreign in nature."

"Take me there."

Takigawa arrives at where the letter was. There seems to be writing on the wall. No doubt that the victim's blood was used to write it. It was written down in ancient Latin. Takigawa having learnt Latin himself was able to translate the meaning of the word. It read.

_**Chaos will Return**_

Takigawa was puzzle by this. "Take a picture of this and tried to find what it means, seems like we got a lot of work at hand."

**Meanwhile at Kuoh Academy**

The news about the man's horrific death spread like wildfire especially amongst the students. Order was given that all students are to head back home after school. Club activity was not allowed for the time being. Not until this case was sorted out by the police.

Meanwhile, Axel was quick to hear of the news. So he decided it would best to investigate further on these matters.

**[Rumors have spread of a wild animal roaming the street at night killing people but I doubt that's the case.]**

**(The way the attacker's kill it's victim can only be done by one creature and that is-)**

**{The Oblivion Beast…}**

Axel was shock to hear that. "Wasn't the Oblivion Beast sealed away inside the Dimensional Abyss eons ago?"

**[That is true, but somehow one of them manages to escape. I never thought that the Gate Keeper would let such error to happen.]**

"There is no way that Orion-jisan can make such a mistake…"

**(Nonetheless, it still doesn't change the fact that the foul creature manage to escape its prison and is now terrorizing this city. We must go and seek the Gate Keeper after this for answers.)**

Later that evening after coming back from his work Axel immediately teleported himself to the Gate of Abyss where lies the Dimensional Abyss and the Gate Keeper. Axel finally arrives and he tried to call out Orion to come out.

"Orion-jisan! Where are you? Come out! It is I, Axel!" Out of nowhere, a tall five meters bulk giant suddenly jump out while swinging a giant battle axe towards Axel. Quickly responding to the attack Axel summons a dagger out of his gauntlet and blocks the attack easily. The force of the axe was so powerful that it sends a huge shockwave towards the ground creating a small crater where Axel was standing. After a moment, the giant smile at him and said. "Looks like your still sharp as ever, lad."

"And you need to stop attacking me out nowhere, Orion-jisan." The giant then lift his battle axe and rested it on his shoulder. "What can I say, lad. I ain't called Gate Keeper for nothing and also it's it me nature, besides when you first came here you barely had any strength to block me fist let alone me axe."

Putting away his dagger, Axel replied. "That was when I was 11 years old, Orion-jisan. I was still little back then and you didn't even held back at all. I thought that I was seriously going to die that time…"

Orion then laughs out and said. "Sure lad. But in the end you have already gotten so strong now that I doubt that I could ever beat you without going all out on you."

Axel then gave a smile. "Even so, I owe you that much for taking care of me all those years ago. You're as closed as a family to me as any real father would."

"Hahaha, aye lad. You too. Speaking about family, have you manage to found your sister, lad? Is she well?"

Axel was silent for a moment before he answered. "I did found her and she is well. Plus, she already found herself a family but unfortunately, that family wasn't me…"

Orion makes a confused face at Axel statement. Surely no one's better at being his sister's real family than her own brother who was standing in front of him but then Orion thought it better if he just kept that to himself. Axel then thought to himself now's the time to ask. "I think you know why I'm here, Orion-jisan."

"Aye, lad. The Oblivion Beast, is it not?"

"Yes, perhaps you can tell me how can those creature escaped under your watch?"

Orion sigh for a moment before he spoke what had happened.

"The seals are weakening, lad. The small fry were able to fit through a tiny crack. I only manage to take down some of them but there were a least two dozen that were able to escape to the Human World. I managed to fix the crack that was found in the Dimensional Abyss but it only be time before the Army of Chaos escaped their eternal prison. They need only to break the seals to finally be free from their prison and that seal now lies at the very school you're currently working at, lad…"

"The final seals are at Kuoh Academy…?" Axel was speechless, never had he thought the seal was very close near plain sight.

**[I'm sorry we didn't tell you Axel but for your own safety and the Balance, we kept the truth hidden from you.]**

"But that means that Asia is in danger! I have to go back. Orion-jisan, we'll talk about this another time but I have some Beast to slay…"

"Wait Axel! There's something urgent you need to know! The Beast are not a-"

Before Orion could finish his last sentences, Axel has already teleported himself back to the Human World. As Axel arrives the first thing he did was running towards Kuoh Academy as fast as he could, upon arriving at his destination there was only silence until he could sense a hostile aura coming from the school field. He quickly went there and can clearly see that there was a group of people standing in the middle. A few of them was injured, he quickly recognizes them as the students that are in the Occult Research Club. They seems to be on the defense, meanwhile at the front was a creature that I can instantly identified when I see one. An Oblivion Beast.

"I got to go and help them!"

**[Wait Axel. They would recognize you the moment you step in and help them.]**

Axel then have an idea. "I think this wills this work." Axel focuses his aura into his body until his body became much smaller. After Axel finishes his spelled, he transform himself into a young boy as old as Issei. His appearances have change. Now he looks younger. And his hair color has light blonde color to it with a mix of black. "Alright, this will do." He rushes towards courtyard to assist the group of young Devil.

**An Hour Earlier: Shifting to Issei POV**

As usual we Devil of the Gremory Group gather at the old school building for our usual meeting. It seems that Buchou has something urgent to discuss with all of us. We were all in the clubroom and as soon as we were there we each take our respective seat at the sofa. Akeno-san was standing beside Buchou. Buchou instructed Akeno-san to take her seat.

Buchou who was seating at her desk while folding both her arm between her chests then look at us with intense eye until she finally spoke the matter of the meeting.

"Now you all might know why I called you here. It's the matter regarding the mysterious murder that occurs last night."

We all nod our head in agreement, and then I ask Buchou. "Buchou, do you think this incident have anything to do with a Stray Devil?" Buchou simply shake his head.

"No. If this was a work of a stray then no doubt the victim from the report wouldn't be left like he was. It would seem that he was just use for the purpose of luring someone out of the shadow."

"Luring someone? Buchou, are you perhaps referring to as bait?" Ask Yuuto with a surprise look on his face.

"That's right Yuuto. And it would seem that the attacker also left us a message. According to the data I receive from certain intelligence the attacker stated that "Chaos will Return" Buchou said it with a disturbing face.

"I've contacted the higher up to investigate these being refer to as 'Chaos'…still what troubles me is that why go so far as to use such method? It would be obvious that our mysterious enemy knows of our presence and yet here he is trying to lure us out. I've never seen such predictable method. Is he confident that we will try and do something rash about this matter?" I then stand up and voice out my opinion.

"But we won't know anything about this enemy if we don't try and find him. And plus if we don't comply with his message, he might attack another person again?" I know this is part of the enemy plan to lure us all out but I can just let innocence bystander become victim to his plan.

"Don't be rash Ise. I know this much that the enemy will most likely try to find us. His second attempt won't work now that he knows his move has been predicted. Whatever the case may be, we will all be ready for him." Everyone nod their head in agreement. Then suddenly Akeno-san turns her head towards the school courtyard. "Buchou, I sense an intruder breaking through our barrier. It was at the school courtyard."

Buchou then stand up from her seat and gave out the order. "The enemy is here. Now my cute servant, let us showed that nobody messes with the Gremory Group!"

"Yeah!"

We all headed out to the school field, it was empty and too quit but out of nowhere we saw a figure coming from the shadow. There was a person standing there, he looks pretty pale and was giving out a creepy smile. He was approaching us at a slow pace but each step he took I could feel his killing intense we're getting close. I was shaking looking at him. I haven't felt this not since my battle with the Fallen Angel. Asia was behind, I ask her to stay behind.

He stopped in his track and spoke in an inhuman voice.

"**I thought that the bait I set caught a huge fish but instead I only manage to lure out some little shrimp…"**

Buchou eyes twitches at his word. "You are trespassing in Gremory territory; if you do not comply with the answer that I want I will have my servants put you down and have your head here this instant!"

"**Hahahahahaha! Such feisty little Devil you are! My master asks me to find a certain person that is of more important than you filthy Devils… I doubt that every single one of you even has the strength to fight me but if you so desired to die quickly by my hand then be my guest. Hahahaha!"**

"Very well. Your funeral. Attack my servant!" I called out my [Boosted Gear] and ready myself as I boost the power in my Sacred Gear. Kiba using his superior speed instantly appeared behind the man and tried to slash him with his Demonic Sword. But the man quickly notices this and kicked Kiba in the abdomen. Kiba almost hit a tree nearby but he was able to stand up and continued on with his attack but as he was doing so, the man suddenly appeared in front of Kiba. He raises his fist and quickly responding to this, Kiba dodges it. The man fist hit the ground pretty hard and a small crater was formed.

My eye was as wide as a ping pong ball that guy just use his bare fist to make a crater. I saw Koneko-chan rushing towards him as she readied herself to punch him in the face but the man manage to block it and was now swinging his arm catching Koneko-chan at her chest and sending her flying backward. She hit back first on the ground and slid to stop at our feet, gasping for air. Asia quickly went to her aid and healed her injury. Feeling better she rushes forward after thanking Asia.

I can feel that my [Boosted Gear] was ready and I immediately rush toward the man. I gave him a good punch in the face but he simply smirks and grab my hand and knees me at the side. I can feel some of my rib was broken and not stopping there he punch me in the chest. It sent me flying quite the distant and I landed hardly back first. I felt blood gushing out of my mouth.

"Ise-san!" Asia immediately arrived at my side and quickly used her [Twilight Healing] to heal my injury.

"You dared hit my adorable Ise! I won't forgive you for that!" Buchou then summons her Power of Destruction and shot it towards the man. At the same time Akeno-san pointed her finger to the sky and started to control the thunder before aiming her finger at the man.

The man just stands their awaiting their attack. There was a huge explosion that enveloped the man in a red and yellow light. As the smoke cleared out, we saw to our terror that the man who was supposed to standing there has now turned into a serpent like humanoid. It had black yellowish eye, its fang were sharp, his upper body was human but his head was more of a snake and his lower body was that of a snake. It was standing at least 8 meters long from head to tail.

"**Not bad, Devil. You manage to shed my skin but that is all you could do to me. I think it's time that I quit playing around and dispose of you and find my real prey."**

We know that this person was out of our league but even so we have to hold our ground as long as we can.

**Back at the Present**

What was this monster; it had unbelievable strength and speed. It was hitting us around like we were nothing. Akeno-san thunder attack doesn't seem to have any effect atck doesn't seems to have muchere nothinggue but even so we have to hold our ground as long as we can.

at of a snakepent like all even with Buchou Power of Destruction. I even tried to land some punches but it wasn't giving any effect at all.

Right now Asia is healing the others who were injured, I just had to cover them while Buchou and Akeno-san are busy attacking it.

"**You Devils are quite persistent. I like my prey to struggle before I killed them. But-"**

He knocks both Buchou and Akeno-san to the ground with such force that I couldn't help but scream out their name. "Buchou! Akeno-san!" Both of them were lying on the ground with their uniform slightly torn off. I immediately went to their aid and jump toward the monster in an attempt to hit him but my leg was caught by something. It was the serpent tail! He swing his tail along with me towards the ground and I couldn't help but scream at the jolting pain that was covering my entire body.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

The three of them tried to rush over at my side but I stopped them. "No! Leave this snake guy to me!"

"But Ise, you're hurt. You can't fight him alone!"

"Buchou-san right, Ise-san! You can't fight him! He's too strong!"

I know that but what can I do, the only thing I can do now is stand here! Damn it! Why can't I move my leg? Move damn it!

"**You seem to be eager to die. Then I will start by killing you first!"**

He then raises his hand and prepared to impale me with his sharp claw.

"ISE!"

"NOO! ISE-SAN!"

Everyone was only able to watch in terror as I was about to be impaled at the chest and everything seems like it was in slow motion. Owh man…this suck. It hasn't been long since I became a Devil and now I have to die a second time…my dream of being a Harem King ends here? I don't want to die not after what I've been through! I want to be with Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba and Koneko-chan… I still want to do many things with them…I can't just let it end here…Please. Somebody, anybody. Help us!

Just then I heard a loud punch and when I open my eyes the snake guy was flying high in the air. In front of me was a guy, he looks familiar but then my mind suddenly went blank and I eventually passed out.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

The young boy was standing in front of the members of the Gremory Group. After saving Issei from a fatal strike from the Oblivion Beast, Issei collapse to the ground. Rias and the other quickly run towards him.

"Ise-san! Ise-san! Are you alright?! Say something!"

"Don't worry. He just fainted, just go and get to safety. This creature is beyond any of your league."

Rias then look toward him. "Who are you? And what is that thing over there?"

"No time to explain…just go someplace safe. I'll tell you everything later but right now I have a creature to exterminate…" Rias look at him for a moment and nod her head in response.

"Our main priority now is to take Ise to a safe location. We can have our little chat with that person later."

"But Rias is it okay to leave him by himself…?" Akeno ask with concern face.

"For now, we can only trust him that he is capable of handling these situations. Let's go!"

"Right!" Kiba supported Issei on his shoulder and they immediately left the area.

Axel noticing that the group already left told the serpent. "It's just you and me now, Beast…" He was giving it a cold stared. The serpent finally getting back up look at Axel with enraged eyes.

"**Foolish, Human! You dared hit me. You will pay for such insolence! My master ordered me to carry out the task of breaking the seal at this accursed school but now that I manage to lured you out. I will kill you here along with all those filthy little Devils! Hahahaha!"**

"You're master should have sent more of you if you have any hope of beating me…"

"**Owhh? Luckily I did!"**

The ground was suddenly enveloped in pale blue light. Emerging from the ground was more Oblivion Beast that varies in size and appearances but nonetheless to Axel they were all the same and must be put down at once. He then cast a spell to create a barrier that was powerful enough to withstand dozens of atomic bomb with ease. Axel can now fight without fear of endangering the populace.

"Well then, showed me what you filth have cause I'm going to purge you from oblivion. Get it? Oblivion…hehehe…" Anger by Axel joke, they all attack in unison. They were cornering Axel at every angle. Axel just closed his eye and then time seems to slow down by itself.

Axel then opens his eye and instantly summons a double barrel heavy revolver from his Sacred Gear called [Avenger] and in split of a second he fire [Avenger] at every single one of the Beast and it hit its target with dangerous accuracy. And then time seems to return to normal. The entire Beast that was about to attack Axel fell to the ground at the same time and eventually they turn to dust.

Axel then puffed the smoke from the barrel of his gun and then places it back inside his Sacred Gear. Kiba who witness the battle was shock to see the group of creature dead in matter of second. They all struggle to fight of one them but this guy easily took down an entire group of them without even breaking a sweat. Sensing his presence nearby Axel called out to Kiba. "I know you're there. Come out now. Nothing to be afraid of. That was all of them." Sensing no threat coming from Axel, Kiba approaches him cautiously. When he reaches the young boy in front of him, Kiba notices his attire was quite different from your average teenager. He was wearing a black trench coat and a V-neck black shirt underneath, black leather pants with three interconnecting belt, and black boots and fingerless gloves.

Axel then looked toward Kiba and gave him a small smile. "I'm guessing you're my escort."

Kiba notice his statement and told him. "Yes, Rias- Buchou asks me to assist you in battle however it seems you were able to handle it all by yourself…Anyway, I'll take you to her now. Right this way."

Moments later inside the old school where lies the Occult Research Club, Issei has just awoken from his unconscious state.

"Ise-san! Thank goodness you're alright!" Asia then hugged Issei.

"Asia? What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the clubroom, so just relax Ise."

"Buchou? But what happens to that snake guys?"

"That boy over there saves you and along with the rest of us from that serpent so we all should be thankful." Issei look towards at the corner of the room. The same boy he saw before he fainted was leaning on the wall while sipping a cup of tea. Rias then approached him and gave him a slight bow. "I can't thank you enough for all that you did to save us. Please accept what little hospitality that we can give you. It's the least that I can do."

"No, no it's fine. I just happen to came here to investigate something. Owh, I forgot to introduce myself. My named is… Al."

"It a pleasure to meet you Al. My name is Rias Gremory and these here all my club member. Everyone please introduce yourself."

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I am a third year students just like Rias-Buchou."

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm a second years."

"Hyoudou Issei. I'm also a second year."

"My name is Asia Argento. I too am also a second year like Kiba-san and Ise-san."

"Toujou Koneko. First year. Nice to meet you."

After the introduction Axel or Al then told them. "Are you all here perhaps Devils?" Rias raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Rias asked, her curiosity peaked. "I have a certain ability that helps me identify what type of being you are and I could tell all of you here are Devil. Not only that but you Miss. Gremory is in fact a closed relative to one of the current Maou."

They were all surprise to see that Al know not only their true identity but the fact that he also knows that Rias was a relative of a Maou. "Well, whatever. That aside, I believe you need information regarding your assailant." Everyone nod their head.

" , do you know what a Nephilim is?" Rias nod her head and said. "Yes. Quite so, there are crossbreed between Angel and Human."

"That is quite true but not so because they are actually a crossbreed between Angels, Fallen Angel and Devil…" Rias and the other were shock by this revelation. They thought that a Nephilim was a crossbreed between an Angel and Human but that fact was quite different from what they heard? "But what do those things have to do with the creature we fought earlier?" Issei ask making a curious face.

"Those creatures you fought against were known as Oblivion Beast. They are ancient creature that serves under the banner of the Nephilim Army. They are stronger than any High Class be they Angel, Fallen Angel and Devils. If I had not help you went you needed it no doubt that creature would have slain all of you. I'll tell you everything where this all began." Al closed his eye for a moment to clear his thought. And then he summons his Sacred Gear on his right hand. The member of the Occult Research Club could gaze in wonder that this person was also possessor of a Sacred Gear however as he explained further. "This is the Forbidden Longinus [Apocalypse Bringer], an ancient gauntlet where lies the Four Horsemen."

"You said Four Horsemen, but I thought they were only legends?" Al shakes his head as he continued.

"No . The Horsemen are very much real and alive within me. Famine, I'll leave it to you."

**[Greeting young Devils, I am Famine. One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. What this boy said are true. We are very much alive but forgotten amongst your generation nowadays.]**

They could hear the voice coming out from Al gauntlet.

**[Allow me to explain to you the origin of our kind and what it might do to your world. We Four were also once Nephilim. Nephilim were an ancient race derived from the unison of Angel, Fallen Angel and Devil. Upon the first being, Chaos, were all subsequent generation based. Chaos, our brother, led our kind on a world killing crusade. Using his weapon, [Chaos Eater] he has sent numerous world to their doom. Finally, the Nephilim set their eyes on your world but four of us have grown tired of the endless slaughter that our kindred had cause. We believe that, ultimately, the Nephilim's rampage could irreparably damage the fabric of existence. And so, we secretly seek out the Creator. A mysterious entity older than all of creation with vast power and knowledge. We form a truce with the Creator in exchange for power beyond reckoning. Thus the dreaded Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were formed. Banding together with God, the Governor of Fallen Angel and The Original Maou, our first task was to purge our own brethren from existence but the task was not easy for they possess great power that would not easily rid them from their flesh and thus we lock them away within the Dimensional Abyss to spend an eternity within the endless void. However eons later, the seal that binds their prisons is weakening. Long ago, a seal was cast at this very school ground. By destroying the seals, Chaos and his Army of Nephilim will once again plunge the world into utter destruction and death.]**

The entire club member went pale; to them this was beyond what they were expecting. To think that the school that they attended holds an important key to resurrecting back an ancient race of world-killing army. The other club member looks toward Rias who was standing there slightly shaking. She managed to mutter her strength to speak. "If such important matter was true why would the higher up not tell us about this, a lot of precaution would have been taken if not for the secrecy of this information!" There was anger in her eye.

"They would if they only knew but unfortunately that's not the case…" Al was hesitant to continue speaking fearing for their safety especially the matters involving Heavens leader, God. Al then continues by saying. "The matter was hidden from the Three Faction's knowledge, for the Four feared that revealing the secret of the seal would have been a grave mistake."

"And why is that?!" Al look Rias in the eye giving her a serious glare but then one of the Four intervene.

**[They are other forces in this world that side with the Nephilim; if by chance this information was leaked out amongst the Three Faction then no doubt they would find this place and release the seal. That is why we originally never told your leader any of this. You must understand. The entire race of not only mankind but also your own are at risk of being annihilate by Chaos and his Army.]**

**{You must understand, Miss. Gremory. The very balances of this world are at total danger.}**

**(Also, with our current body like this, there is little of what we can do to help you fight off against Chaos's army.)**

"Then why were you all sealed in the first place?" Rias ask with her curiosity at her peaked.

**[We were a potential threat to the universe, many world knew of this and so it was decided when the last Great Was ended we Four Rider agreed by the decision of the Creator to be sealed away inside this gauntlet never to be awaken again…but the boy Al awoken us many years ago. We did not foresee this and yet the boy was able to awaken me along with my brother and sister Pestilence and War but for now our eldest brother Death have yet to awaken from his slumber.]**

Al then interrupted saying. "Let just cut to the chase here, I want all of you to not interfere in this dangerous affair. It does not concern any of you. This matter is now beyond any of you league. I notice something strange earlier when I was fighting that Oblivion Beast. They weren't the only thing that manages to escape the Dimensional Abyss and I'm fairly certain that they will come again to try and attack this school."

"The best thing you could do now is head back to the Underworld and informs the Four Maous of this." Rias then give Al a reject face. "No, this matter has to be solved by us. We are now involved no matter how you look at it! We can help you fight those Nephilim! "Issei than stood up while clutching his fist. "Yeah! Buchou's right. I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing while I know that our world is in peril!" Axel then shakes his head in disagreement at Issei respond.

"I understand your feeling, Hyoudou-kun. But this is already beyond your reach of help, I would've let you help me but you're not strong enough. All of you are not even near the level of the creature I just slain! You would only endanger your own life if you tried to fight the Nephilim head-on!"

"But-" Issei then stopped as he realizes that Al was giving him a serious glare. Al then changes his attention towards Rias. "I'm sorry if I'm blunt on this, but I don't want to endanger any of your life. I lost too many in the past to lost another in front of my eye." There was sadness visible in his eye. Everyone can see it even though it was not visible. Rias then closed her eye for a moment until finally she agreed with Al. "I don't know what you endured throughout your life but I can tell that it was never a pleasant one. Even though we just met, I came to respect you and your action to do what is necessary."

Al the bows his head at her word. "Thank you for understanding, Miss. Gremory. I assured every one of you here that before this is over, I will do everything in my power to save our world. And you have my word on that." Just then, the whole room started to shake violently. Al eyes widen as he knows that the enemy has made their move but this soon. He hasn't predicted this and was now casting his gaze upon the member of the Gremory Group. "There in danger…!" As Al was thinking to himself. He then raises his right hand and a barrier was formed from it.

"GET DOWN!" Everyone duck as a gigantic explosion enveloped the whole clubroom. The force of the explosion was so intense that there was minor crack in Al's barrier. It was a good thing that Al made that barrier or else the others wouldn't have survived that blast. As the smoke cleared from the explosion. Al set his gaze upon the dark sky. The barrier that was supposed to hold numerous attacks was easily shattered by one being and that being was floating atop the now red sky.

"What just happened?!" As Rias and the other were coughing out smoke from the attack earlier they too saw the being floating on the red sky. At a single glance Rias can tell it is not the Beast that they fought earlier. This one seems more unique and powerful. She can clearly see the figure floating above the sky. "Is that a woman?" Hearing the word woman, Issei quickly set his gaze upon the being. It was a beautiful young woman who has a buxom figure to her body.

Due to being a mix breed, her body is quite seductive in nature. And this made Issei drool a little bit. "Wow, that girl sure has a beautiful oppai… I never think Nephilim chick would have such voluptuous oppai!" Rias then notices Issei behavior and yell at him. "Ise! Now it's not the time!" Issei who managed to come out of his trance then said nervously. "Yes, Buchou!"

The young woman "My, what do we have here? A tiny human and a bunch of young Devils. Surely my days aren't getting more interesting than it is?" She then looks closely at the human boy and notices that he was emitting the same hated aura that sealed her brethren. "Looks like you all have fallen from your places brother and sister. Or should I say Betrayer?!"

**[Silica, how come you're here? The Dimensional Abyss should still be intact. Plus the sealed is not yet broken…]**

"Ohww? If it isn't my dear brother, Famine. Tell me, how well have you been fairing with your human prison?" Silica said it with mocking word.

**[Better than all of you could. Besides I like my human. He's tolerance in what he do than any of you could have done during our time as a Nephilim.]**

She then gave the gauntlet a sharp glare. "If it wasn't for you and the other, we could have taken this world as our own!"

**{Silica, we Nephilim have right no right over this world to begin with. All we would have done was taking it from them.}**

"WHY?! Because it was already ruled by the Angel? The Fallen Angel or Devils? And beside why can the Humans be given a world while we don't?! We are far more superior than any of them!"

**[It was by their souls we Nephilim were born into the world. I believe you too would know this much…]**

**(Beside, Chaos and the Nephilim would without doubt rid of the people of this world. We cannot allow such thing to happen, because you all would destroy the balance of the universe had we not stooped Chaos eons ago.)**

She then glared at Al and the gauntlet with such intensity she screams out. "TO HELL WITH YOU AND YOU'RE SO CALLED BALANCE. ONCE I BREAK THE SEAL, WE WILL BECOME THE RULER OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AND THERE NOTHING YOU OR ANYONE CAN DO TO STOOPED THAT FROM HAPPENING!"

"Why yo-" Rias stop dead in her track as she notice that Al was giving out an intense killing aura that it send chill not only to her but everyone who was witnessing it. Al then spoke in a very cold word. "Enough…you just don't get it, do you? While I still breath, there is no way in all of creation will I let you or Chaos or any of that kind to destroy this world or any other world. No world is save not until every single one of you are dead…" Silica was enraged by his word. "You insolence human worm! I will kill you first and then I'll you of your race!"

"TRY ME!" Al then pushes his feet towards the ground and in an instant he was now floating in front of Silica. There was a thruster that appeared at his gauntlet that Silica manage to dodge however as she did Al gave her a kick to her to the face but she quickly block it using her arm. Silica then counter by head butting Al. It hit him and he was dizzy for the moment. He can sense that Silica was at his back and immediately he turn to see a punch charging at him with full force. He blocks it using both hand and upon impact, there was a huge shockwave that passed through him. Al could feel every fiber of his body shake.

"This girl is no joke; her punches are almost as hard as Orion-jisan but…" quickly he accelerated himself into numerous directions leaving an afterimage. Silica tried to determine which one was the real Al and quickly thinking she found him punches the Al in front of her. But turns out it wasn't him. "Wrong me." Al was behind her charging a ball of energy on both his hand. He shot it at her and it hit. She then screams in pain. "You human worm, how dare you! I'll have your guts for this!" The she summons a demonic looking sword and Famine knows what it is.

**[Careful Axel. That is the sword called [Absolute Venom], one hit from that and there is no turning back...no healing power of some sort could heal that poison once it enters your body.] **

Axel then nods his head. In a flash Silica was already at Axel face, she about to stab the sword in to his chest. Thinking fast Axel quickly avoided the sword to the side. (Currently their still fighting in the air). Meanwhile the Gremory Group was watching the whole fight unfold; their movement was beyond what they imagine. Even Kiba was having a hard time caching up to their movement. "Let see how you fare against this, human worm. [Time Distortion]" The area around Axel seems to slow down and he was having a hard time moving his body to their actual speed. Using this opportunity, Silica immediately slashes the sword at Axel. At the last moment he uses his ability.

**[Altered]**

The time around him seems to move to their original pace; however the sword was already so closed to slashing his face all he could do was putting some distance between him and the sword. But it manages to leave a cut on his right eye. At that exact moment, Axel fell to his knee, he could feel his whole body inflict in excruciating pain. "What is this sudden surge of pain I felt in my entire body…?!" Silica then let out a small. "Seems like it's working. How is it? Painful? That's because a single cut from this sword could instantly killed a human but seeing as you are not any average it will slowly but surely will kill you in ten minute from now. The more you struggle to suppress it, the faster the venom would spread throughout your entire body…Ahahahaha!"

Axel then wiped the blood on his face. While holding the pain he stood up and releases a yellow aura. Then the cut from his left eye was instantly healed.

**{I could only heal your wound but not the venom coursing in your vein. If you continue to fight any longer than this you won't even last a minute against her.**}

"I know but I have a plan. Famine, can I **[Altered]** the course of the venom?"

**[I don't know but the risk is too high, you won't survive altering the course of the venom in your body.]**

"The greater risk is to do nothing. Now can you maximize the altering effect?"

**[I could but are you sure?] **Axel nods his head as he readied himself for the painful experience his going to inflict himself.

**[ALTERED. FULL POWERRRR!]**

Axel then scream out in pain as his whole body felt like it was burning from the inside. He could feel the venom coursing out of his body. Silica who was watching this was in shock at the action he was doing. "Is he trying to alter the course of the venom using Famine's Altered? His crazy! His body won't survive the ordeal. Well, it certainly will make my job easier if he dies either way…"

**Shifting to Issei POV**

We saw in disbelief as Al body was covered in purple like flame. It's like he was burning himself. He was screaming out in pain. "Is he going to be alright?" I wonder to myself. Then Asia grip one of my hand. She was shaking. "What's wrong, Asia?"

"Al-san, he is suffering in pain. I don't know why but my heart aches seeing him like this." Asia had teary eyes as she said that. I then pat her head and said. "We have to belief that Al can do this, he have to or our world would come to an end." She then nods her head at my word and continues to look at him who was still screaming in pain.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

It hurt! My whole body was burning but just a bit more. I could already feel the venom was almost out and then I vomit it out of my mouth. As the venom hit the ground, it melted right through it liked acid. I wipe my mouth afterward. But the strain from altering the course of the venom really did a toll on my body. However, that doesn't meant I lost just yet. Seeing that I was able to extract the venom from my body, Silica could only stared in disbelief. "How?! That altering should have killed you. No human can survive such suicidal method!" Then I gave her a smirk and told her. "Like you said I'm no ordinary human. Now let me show you what I'm really worth…" I summon a giant broad sword that has many runes on it. "This is the sword [Executioner]. I believe you're familiar with it." She turns slightly paled for the sword that Axel now holds are one of the most destructive weapons wielded by the Horsemen, War. She gave a sharp glare at Axel like I mean 'curse you'.

I enveloped myself in red and crimson light. The sword was vibrating as if it was alive. I then sent a glare at Silica. "This sword hasn't tasted any blood for a while. Even for someone like me, it's almost near impossible to wield it once its bloodlust is at the max; but I'm sure your blood can sate its hunger…" I just swing the sword at her direction and immediately it destroys the area behind her. (Note that the barrier has been made anew to prevent damage to the surrounding area.)

"Looks like I miss, but don't worry. This next strike will hit your flesh…" I said it while giving a death glare. There was silent until both of us were clashing our sword while sending out a spark. Each swing that we make was like thunder and lightning colliding, both swordsmen were equally match. Silica shouted as she swung her sword towards me, who I blocked with ease. Both swords crashing against the other forcing both of us to jump away from the other and continuing with our attack. Silica was already panting while I on the other hand was relatively calm and unaffected by the ordeal I just endured not too long ago. I then threw [Executioner] at her like a boomerang.

The young Nephilim managed to block the attack with her sword but the force of the boomerang sword pushes her a few feet away. Using this chance I was in front of her within second, I quickly raise my sword at her. She blocked it but the force of the attack was too much for her body to handle and she landed hard on the ground leaving a giant crater in it. Silica struggle to stand while I was already landing on the ground next to her.

"It's over, Silica. You've lost." While holding her wound she look toward me with hatred eye and then she set her gaze upon the group of young Devil and she immediately know what to do. She then looks back at me again while giving me an evil smile. "Oh, it is not yet my lost." Her body suddenly disperses and to my terror I what she was planning on doing. I look towards the Gremory's direction while screaming out. "WATCH OUT!" They were confused by my sudden behavior, when all of a sudden they heard an evil laughter coming from behind them. It was Asia's. Why was she laughing like that?

**Shifting to Normal POV**

"Hey Asia, are you alright…?" She then set her gaze upon the Gremory group while stretching her body. Her face looks more devilish than her usual gentle expression. "It's been a while since I last inhabited another living beings body, this girls heart is very pure and also quite fun to be with…" They all look in surprise, and then Issei said. "You're not Asia! What have done with her?!" She then looks at Issei while giving him a mocking look. "Nothing, I just inhabited this little girl's body and now I'm going to use it to kill that boy along with all of you here…" Rias and the other then step forward while making a fighting stance. "I won't let you use Asia for such deed!"

"Make me…" She then releases a pulse shockwave enough to send them flying at the school field. Using their wing to kept them afloat safe for Issei, they safely landed to the ground near Axel. "You guys alright?" Rias nod her. "Yes, were fines but Asia? She..." Axel set gaze on the now possess Asia. "How do you like this body, boy? Or should I call you Axel Argento, big brother to Asia Argento?"

**Shifting to Issei POV**

Did she just say Axel Argento? Wait, isn't that also the same name as Axel-sensei? So this guy, who is he actually? Silica notice the surprise looks on all of the young Devils faces. "So he has not told you? Yes, this girl that I'm currently possessed here is none other than the sister of that person over there. His real identity is Axel Argento. You see, I have the ability to see through someone memory just by reading their inner mind. That boy left her when she was still a little infant long ago to save her from danger. And yet here she is, in front of you. She died once by the very thing that killed both you're parents and now I'm going to kill her again. But first I'll have to kill all of you here."

This woman, I admit she has great body before but now this is different. She is going to kill Asia and I cannot afford that. I lost her once but now I'm not going to lose her again! All of sudden, I felt a surge of destructive power coming from somewhere; it was Al's or now Axel. He was furious. His body suddenly began growing; he was now in his adult form. His hair color was the same as Asia and so does his eyes but those eyes of his was filled with intense fury. "I'll make you regret it for ever leaving your cage you filthy parasite!"

He then summons that demonic looking sword on his right hand and once again I could hear a huge roar coming out from it. That demonic sword sure look scary but what's more terrifying is that Axel seems to be enveloped in flame. Then that woman Silica threatens him. "I wouldn't' bare my fang if I were you. You wouldn't want me to do something terrible to her now like cutting her using the [Absolute Venom]?" The flame that was covering Axel seems to die down a little and the sword he was summoning then disappeared. Silica who inhabited Asia was giving off an evil laugh. "Ahahahaha! I just knew human were such fragile creature and that's why your kind don't deserve such world. You are willing to risk the entire universe because of one lousy human girl? Pathetic creature! That's why I despise human; they are just full of weakness. Once you took something of importance to them they will without doubt yield." Axel was listening to all this while his hair were covering his eyes.

"Very well, I'll let you decide something. Kill this girl along with me and your balance will be secured or you can just let this girl live and join us as one of our own and ruled over this pathetic race. What will it be, big brother?" That bitch! She's toying with us, with Axel but we can just kill Asia…there has to be a way and then I heard Axel spoke one sentences that sent chilled to our spine. "So be it…" There was no emotion in his voice; he was seriously going to kill Asia? He then summons the sword and made a battle stance. "Wait Axel, you can be serious are you?! You can just killed her, Asia is your sister right?!"

He gave me a cold stared. "I must cast aside what I want to do what is necessary even if it means losing her forever…" I was shock to hear this. He's seriously going to kill Asia, his own sister. "What are saying Axel?! That's your own sister over there! If you killed her than you're no different than those Nephilim!" Buchou was also against this, we all were because Asia is our important comrade. He then looks at us for a moment and back at Asia. Finally he seems to calm down a bit. "I change my mind. I'll save Asia and then killed you…"

**Shifting to Axel POV**

**[It won't be easy though… as long as Silica inhabiting Asia's body we can do anything to hurt her let alone touch her.]**

**(This is difficult you can't use any force against her, then how we going to save her without hurting her in the process?)**

**{There might be a way, and it lies in your pendant.}**

"My pendant?"

**{If you could get her closed enough, I can use the power of this pendant to force Silica out of her body.}**

**Fate/Zero: To the Beginning song**.

So Haruna's still helping even in death, huh? I then look at the pendant; it was giving out a shiny blue light source that almost blinded me. I can hear the voices of all the spirit residing within the pendant and then I heard a familiar voice. "You can do it, Al. I believe in you…" Haru, the woman I love and the woman who will help me save those that I care for. I pulled out the pendant and hold it tightly on my right hand. Silica who was watching the whole thing then said. "What was that light just now? What did you just do human?!" I look at her and gave her a slight smirk. "Your end…"

The entire club member looks towards the orb of blue light shining on my right hand. "What is that light?" said Issei as he stare it with wide eye. Then Koneko made a surprise face. "That's Tear of the Nekoshou…how did you come by it…?" I look at her for a moment as to why a girl like her knows of such item, unless… "I'll tell you about it later but I think with this we can save Asia from that parasite…" I then readied myself until I was there in front of Asia, I tried to aim the light at her chest but she manages to avoid it.

Taking this chance, she tried to stab the sword at my side but I manage to summons a dagger to block that attack. At a speed faster than light, both us were clashing our blade against each other but I'm not getting any closer to her than I thought. If there was only a way to keep her still long enough for me to shove the light into her. I then thought of a crazy plan.

**[No! You won't survive, you were lucky last time but if you tried and do that you will definitely die!]**

**(He's right; you have to think of another way. It's too suicidal…)**

"No other way, not unless I decapitate her. There is no way I'm getting close with Silica controlling her as she is."

**{But Axel, you'll die!}**

I know but better than seeing her die. I'll do everything to save Asia and this world and for that to happen I must sacrifice my life in order to do so. "Hey, parasite! Why don't we finish this up?" Silica was furious upon hearing that, and then at the same time she and I were dashing toward each other. We were in close range within each other until suddenly she notice I disarm myself and later embrace Asia in a hugged, the sword penetrated deep through my chest. And again that same pain spread through my body only this time it was more potent. The other club members were shock because I allow myself to be stab right through my chest. Silica who was also surprise by the event that transpires can only gaze towards me until she spoke. "Fool! You think by hugging your sister, you can bring her back to her senses. Not only that, you will now die by the venom!" I gave out a small laugh. "What's funny?! Even you wouldn't laugh at your own funeral!" I then look at her deep in the eyes and said. "No, I'm laughing at yours…"

I then place the pendant into Asia chest. "DO IT!" With that order, Pestilence immediately activated her ability. In an instant, Asia's body was enveloped in bright blue light. I can hear Silica scream in pain as she was slowly being destroyed by the bright light.

"NO, HOWCAN THIS BE?! HELPPP MEEE! I'M BURNING! NOOOO!

Then the blue light faded and I sense that Silica is no more. Then Asia who was unconscious in my hugged slowly opens her eye.

**Shifting to Asia POV**

I was in total darkness, I don't know what happen but the last thing I remember was that I was seeing Al-san fight with Silica and then, I black out. Where am I? It so cold. Is this inside my mind? Then I heard a voice calling for me in the distant. "Whose there?" I kept hearing that familiar voice calling out for me. And then I saw a bright blue light shining on top of the black sky and out from the light I saw a hand trying to reach out to me. Slowly the hand approaches me and then finally I raise my hand and grab it, then all of a sudden the darkness turn into a beautiful scene of blue sky. The figure that was covered in blue light began forming into a man; it was Axel-sensei only difference is that his eyes were green in color.

What was he doing here? He then gave me the gentlest smile I've ever seen in a long time. "I finally got you Asia; I've been waiting for this day since I left you at the church a long time ago." I then realize that the person in front of me was none other than my long lost brother, I can feel that tears were streaming down my eye. It was tears of joy. "Onii-san…Onii-san…Onii-san!" I embrace him in a hugged and he hugged me back. This feeling it so warm, the same warmth I felt all those years ago. "Let's go back, Asia. Your friends are waiting for you…" I nod my head while giving him a bright smile.

Later, I was slowly open my eye and in front of me was Axel-nii-san. But he was paled and to my horror, his chest was bleeding and there was a sword imbedded within it. He suddenly collapses and I quickly grab hold of him. "Onii-san! What happen?! Did I do this?! Onii-san! Please hold on!" I slowly pulled out the sword from his chest and when I finish pulling it out. It turns to dust when it hit the ground. I immediately started healing his wound but it wasn't working. "Why?! Why isn't my power working?! Please work! I have to save Onii-san!" The rest of my friend came running towards our direction. "Asia, are you alright? What happen to him?!" I looked at them with tears in my eye. "Please help, Onii-san! Ise-san! Buchou-san! My powers aren't working on his wound and it's getting worse!" Buchou-san went to Onii-san and tried to heal the wound using her power but it also didn't work.

"I've never this type of wound before but if your [Twilight Healing] isn't working on him then that means none of us here have any mean of helping him. I'm sorry Asia. I don't have the power to help your brother…" Buchou-san said it with regret. "No! There must be a way to save Onii-san! Ise-san, you can help Onii-san, right? You've help me before, maybe you can help Onii-san as well?! Please I'm begging you, Ise-san!" Ise-san was looking at me with sad eyes and then he shakes his head sideway. I was petrified; no one can save Onii-san? Not even Ise-san? Then who could?! I then heard Onii-san calling out to me. I reached out to his hand, it was cold and there was no sign of strength in it. "Onii-san! Please hold on! We'll find help and you'll feel better afterward and then we could finally be together again, nee?!"

He then smile at me and said. "Asia, you're the only hope I have ever had in this world. Saving you was never a wrong decision… I'm sorry I left you all alone. But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you not after To-san and Ka-san died. I wander for many years to avoid being with people because of this power. But it was also the things that help me save you and by saving I can finally…" His voice was getting weaker. "Onii-san! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with Onii-san again. I'll show Onii-san many fun things. Just like how Ise-san showed me! Onii-san protected me and now it's my turn Onii-san so please don't go!" Onii-san eyes were slowly closing and finally it closed. "Onii-san…hey Onii-san…are you asleep? Please don't sleep Onii-san…I mean we just met and I wanted to tell Onii-san a lot of thing, things that I have done with Ise-san and the other. Ise-san may be a little bit perverted but his very kind person and he take cares of me. Buchou-san and the others are also very kind with me. They showed me how to live as a student. They even thought me how to become a normal girl. Hey, Onii-san are you listening…? Nee! Onii-san, wake up! Open your eye!" Some of my tears were falling into his face. They were dropping out of his eye as if he was also crying.

Ise-san went to my side while gently patting my shoulder "Asia, please stop. He is gone now…the least we can do is giving him a proper burial to remember…" I was silent until I burst out saying. "No! I refuse to belief Onii-san dead! Ise-san, how can you say something like that?! I won't believe it! I refuse to believe it!" Ise-san then embraces me in a tight hug. He was shaking and I could feel that tears were falling down his eye. "Asia… Please stop… I can't stand seeing Asia cry like this. It would me sad. It would make everyone sad. It would make your Onii-san sad…" I then stopped and then tears were coming out from my eye as I hugged Ise-san and cry silently under his embrace. I then heard a heartbeat. All of us look toward the lifeless body in front of us. It can't be…but it was! It was Onii-san's! He's alive. I then tried to wake him up. "Onii-san! Are you okay, Onii-san? Can you hear me?!"

**[Don't move him just yet, Asia…he's alive but barely. We manage to stop the venom from spreading throughout his body by putting him in stasis. The only reason why you can't heal was there is healing ability that could undo this venom.]**

**{We can only prevent it from spreading but not stop it. Eventually, Axel will die because of the venom effect once it completely spread throughout his body…}**

**(Can we just alter the venom like we did before?)**

**[Not in the state his in, if we tried that he will die. Either way, we're only stopping the poison, not his death. The kind thing to do is put him out of his misery…]**

There was sadness in Famine's voice. My eye went wide; I can't believe that I know that by trying to save him would also mean killing him. It's like my entire world collapse around me. I almost fainted when Ise-san grab me before I could drop to the ground. "Asia! Get a hold of yourself…" My mind went blank; I could only hear whisper around me but nothing else. The world seems to grow darker until suddenly I saw a glimpse of light that shines in front of me. Then I hear a female voice. "Do you wish to save your brother, Asia-san?" Then a young woman suddenly emerges from the light. She was beautiful but who was she. "I am the very spirit that resides within the pendant that your bother wore. And now I ask you again; do you want to save Axel, Asia-san?" I immediately stated my answer. "Yes, please let me save my brother, Miss. Spirit!" She then smiles at me and I could feel a blue light enveloped my whole body. I started feel warmth throughout my body. She looks at me and continued. "Use that power; it could help brother from the venom. Now I must go." I then stopped her. "Thank you very much Miss. Spirit! I don't know how to repay you for your help…" She looks back at me and gave me a gentle smile. "You already help me by helping your brother. And please called me Haruna. Well meet again, Asia-san…"She then disappeared into the bright light.

Afterward, I was awoken by a called, it was Ise-san. He was calling me all this time. "Hey, Asia! Are you alright? You've been spacing out just a moment ago." I then look around, they were giving me the worried look and then I just realize. "Onii-san!" I quickly place both of my hand onto his chest. "What are you doing Asia? You heard what the Horsemen said, no healing power can help Axel now…" I then summon out my Sacred Gear and in that one single moment numerous orb of blue light was hovering all over me and they eventually enter in to my Sacred Gear. The green light was mix with blue light. And to my surprise the wound on Onii-san's chest started to heal. And his pale face was having its color again.

**[How is this possible? I thought no healing power could cure the venom?]**

**{No. This is no ordinary healing power; I can sense numerous spirits mixing with it. But there seems to be one familiar among them. It's Haru-chan!}**

**(You're right. I can sense her too. It seems like her spirit is purifying the venom and it's working.)**

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Minute later, I awoken my eye slowly and to my surprise I was still alive. And on my side was my beloved sister Asia who was looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Onii-san!" She then hugs me tightly. I was confused. What happened? Shouldn't I be dead by now because of the venom?

**[Welcome back, Axel. We thought we've lost you but somehow you survive…]**

**{Yes, welcome back, Axel honey! I'm so glad you're alive! Uwahhh!}**

**(There she goes crying again…Come on; we're Horsemen for crying out loud.)**

**{I know but I'm just too glad I can't seem to stop the water coming out of my eye…Uwahhh!}**

"Guys, I know you're glad and all but how did in the whole universe was I still alive?!"

**[You should thank your sister. She uses a power that enables her to not only heal your wound but also remove the venom from your body.]**

Really?! Asia did that? I then look at Asia and after releasing me from her hug I thank her.

"Thank you, Asia. It weren't for you; I would be dead by now." She then shakes her head to the side and said. "No need, Onii-san. I'm just glad that you're alive and that alone makes me happy." And Rias went to Asia and pat her in the head. "But still Asia, how did you manage to do such a feat? You just suddenly had this orb of blue light covering you and then it was able to heal him. Where that did power came from?" Asia then told us everything regarding her power. Turns out she receives it from a person named Haruna. My eyes went wide. So in the end not only did she save Asia but me as well? Guess she is still helping me even in death, huh?

Afterward, I strengthen the seal and with that my task was done. Rias and the other were behind me when she said. "So, what are you planning to do after this?" I looked at her while giving a small smile. "I'm planning on going somewhere. I've been traveling for so long that I don't think I have anywhere else to go or to call it home. But I have a request of you."

"Anything you need. After all you did save everyone here and prevented the Nephilim from resurrecting. I think there is nothing less for you to receive." I then gave her a smile. "Can you please watch over Asia for me? I'm sure she much happier here than following someone like me who has no future." Asia gave a shock expression and then she said. "No, Onii-san! I refused to let Onii-san go just like that. Please don't leave me. You can stay here and live with me. With us, because this place is Onii-san home."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Asia on this one. Why don't you stay here? It's better than wandering around aimlessly." I look at Issei and gave him a confuse look. "I don't know. I meant, I don't' want troubled any of-" Rias then step in and interrupted. "I know what you're going to say, but I have to say you are more than welcome to stay here, Axel or should I call you Axel-sensei. You will stay here and will now officially become not only the teacher of this academy but also you will temporally be the advisor of our Occult Research Club." My jaw almost dropped at that moment but then Asia cling to my arm and said. "You hear that, Onii-san. Now Onii-san can stay here with Asia and everyone." She gave me her brightest smile and seeing that made my heart melt. "I got it. I'll stay and protect Asia as her big brother, ok?" She looks at me while nodding her head in agreement.

I then sense an aura of jealousy coming from behind us; it was Issei. "Man, I'm so jealous!" Asia notices this and she also grab Issei arm and said. "Don't worry, Ise-san. Both Ise-san and Onii-san will protect Asia from now on, nee?" Issei blush at this word but then he smile confidently and said. "That's right! This Ise will protect Asia along with Asia's big brother." He then reaches out his hand to mind. "Let's get along this time, Axel." I look at him and just smile back. "You too, Ise." With this both of us shake our hand in a friendly matter. Looks like my journey won't be ending anytime soon.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

The day after the battle with the Nephilim, Rias has assigned Axel to live with the Hyoudou's residence. "I'll be under both of your cared from now on. To-san, Ka-san." 's eye went wide as to see how angelic my smile was. While Mrs. Hyoudou was mesmerize by the angelic aura I was emitting. It was like both of them were speaking with a male version of Asia.

And so, Axel live will begin from here. His journey has yet to come to an end. What future will await this young man? Will it be hope or will it be despair? For now, we can only hope that whatever it is. His happiness will begin anew amongst his sister and his new family.

**Meanwhile in the Dimensional Abyss**

A man was walking up to a figure who was sitting on a ruin throne. He bows to it and said. "Brother Chaos, it seems that Silica has failed and now the seals have been restored. I shall await your punishment…"

**No need for your punishment… we will now begin the second phase of our plan. Do not fail me this time, Carnage…**

"I will not fail you, brother. You have my word." With that he left.

**So it would seem that this boy will surely bring great entertainment. Let's meet again another time, Axel Argento.**

**Author Note:**

And that's the end of the Origin Chapter Arc. It's a pretty long chapter if you ask me. Give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back fellow reader to the fifth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. In the last chapter, I was quite rush in my writing, so please forgive me for my grammar and perhaps blunt story. Now we enter the Phoenix Arc. But anyway please give me your thought. It really helps me in develop this story. And now enjoy.

**Story 5: Concern and Arrival**

**Normal POV**

It's been a few day since Asia and Axel began living with the Hyoudou family.

"It's good weather today isn't it Ise-san, Onii-san? We are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Said Asia. Asia was happily walking to school, while Issei was walking next to her. Issei never expected he was walking to school every day with a beauty like Asia. Axel was walking behind the both of them while giving off a smile. Never would he think days like this would ever happen. Not only was he able to reunite with his long lost sister but he finally has a place he could call home, and it was here beside Asia and his newfound family. The eyes of the students who were walking the same direction as them were intense.

"Why on earth are Asia-san and Axel-sensei walking from the same direction as Hyoudou?"

"Absurd…what is happening…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake…first it was Rias-oneesama, then Asia-san and now Axel-sensei?"

"And why is Axel-sensei walking behind them like a bodyguard?!"

Just like that, there were students screaming at Issei and only Issei. Some of the students even yelled at Issei, because Axel was walking behind them. The students were thinking that Issei force him to be his bodyguard, but in reality Axel was the one who purposely wanted to walk behind them. Axel could feel the weird atmosphere around them. He looks around and notices death glare being pointed at Issei. Thinking fast, he sent them back a glare to stop what they were doing. In an instant, all the students who were glaring at Issei stop because they were quite frighten by the glare Axel just gave them but some of the female students were infatuated to receive the glare they just receive from him.

**{Not easy being a hottie I presume?}**

Axel could only nod and gave out a slight sigh, while face palming himself. "Is there something the matter, Onii-san?" Asked Asia with a worried look.

"No, it's nothing. By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with the other girls?" Asked Axel to Asia. "Yeah Asia. I too want to know if you're okay in class."

It seems that Issei was also worried about the same thing as Axel. Asia was a former nun who just transferred to Kuoh Academy. Since she had a lifestyle far different from Issei, she might be lost at school. But Axel wasn't the one to talked, he too just happened to transferred here. At time, he was quite nervous but he soon copes with it and did his role as a teacher of the Academy he was at. Axel knows that Issei was always there to help Asia whenever he can and Axel was grateful for that, but he knows it was more important for her to get support from the other girl. She gets along well with the girl from the Occult Research Club, but Axel and Issei was curious about how she could get along with the girl from their classes. He didn't think she was getting bullied for not being used to her current lifestyle, but… he couldn't stop worrying about it.

Nothing like that happened in his viewpoint but she could have been bullied when Issei was not looking. However Asia made a smile from the bottom of her heart that rejected Axel's thought. "Everyone is kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I could get used to Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

"That's good to hear." Said Issei.

"Yeah, if there is anything wrong, don't hesitate to tell Ise or me. Okay?"

"Thank you, Ise-san, Onii-san!" Asia thanks the both of them. But then Axel said. "By the way, Asia. While we're still at school please called me Sensei, okay."

"Very well, Sensei."

They finally arrive at the school courtyard. Axel then look towards them and said. "You two should get going to class now. I need to go to the teacher's office first; I'll catch up to you guys later." With that they both bow their head and went on to class.

Meanwhile at class, Issei and Asia was having a conversation until;

"Good morning, Asia-chan!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is as shiny as always."

The bald-headed Matsuda and the guy with the glasses Motohama approached Asia. "Good morning, Matsuda-san, Motohama-san." She said it while giving a smile. The two of them gets emotional after receiving a greeting from Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Being greeted by a blond bishoujo truly gives life to us…"

Motohama suddenly punches Issei in the stomach. "Cough! Oww! What was that for baldy?!" Issei said angrily but Motohama continued to laugh while giving a kick to the leg.

"Hahaha. Ise-kun, I heard about it."

"Heard what?" Issei ask him while giving of a curious look

"Apparently you walk to school with Asia-san every day."

"What about it?" Said Issei who was a little bit annoyed.

Matsuda then gave Issei a serious look. "Don't you find it strange? Why you guys do come to school from the same direction not to mention Axel-sensei was also following you from behind?"

Issei scratch his cheek and then said. "Well, the thing is Axel-sensei started living with me…"

"Really?! I never thought you were into that type of relationship Ise?"

"No I don't! He happens to stay with me. Beside I got something else to say to you guys…"

Issei was giving them a smirk. "What is it? Come on! Spit it out Ise."

Issei then look to them while giving of a face of victory. "If you two must know, not only have Sensei started living with me but also I live with Asia. Under one roof. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Yes. Oni- I mean Sensei and me are being taken care of at Ise-san's house."

There was silent for a moment after Asia replied with a smile on her face until both of them burst out saying. "It's a lie!"

Matsuda was denying it strongly, he was even crying. They were tears of jealousy. "Immm…impossible…Ise living…unnn…under one roof…with a blond bishoujo…? That can't be…It denies the logic of the world!"

Motohama fixed the position of his glasses with his shaking hands. He was also trembling even though he was trying to act calm.

"It's the truth! Somehow my house became a dorm of Bishoujo and Bishounen!" Said Issei proudly.

"Do you even get woken by Asia-chan?!" Asked Matsuda while having tears on his eye.

"Asia, you've even woken me up today, right?" Said Issei to Asia. "Because Ise-san is such a sleepy head." She said it while blushing. Matsuda dropped to the ground head first. Now it was Motohama's turn to ask question. "Does she even refill the plates for you?"

"Mom said that Asia was a kind and helpful girl."

"Oh my…don't praise me too much Ise-san. Oni- I mean Sensei also helps me out in the cooking." Asia blushed while putting her hand on her cheek. Issei looked at her calmly, but it's true that Axel cooking was quite good. Looking at them, Motohama was glaring behind his glasses; it was as if his was crying out blood instead of tears. "You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you?! Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! The "Top Two Onee-samas" of our school! Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan! Then the blond beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Matsuda held his head down and started shouting while crying. "Ise, I don't think that introducing a single girl to us would be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. We beg you!" Because of the loudness that they made they didn't notice that Axel was already in class. He was giving them an angry glare. And so he proceeds to knock Matsuda and Motohama in the head.

**Old School Building: Night Time**

All the member of the Occult Research Club were all present except Issei and Asia. Asia and Issei were taking some Devil job. Issei was helping Asia, since that was her first time doing a Devil job. With the exception of Issei and Asia, the entire members were doing their usual thing. Koneko was eating some cake that Axel handmade by himself. Kiba was sharpening his normal sword. Akeno and Rias were discussing about something, while Axel was checking at some file he got from the Devil job report. He was wearing typical glasses. It seems that Issei wasn't having any luck in getting a contract but from what he can see, all the client he met were quite satisfy by what he done. Axel was impressed by that feat.

Rias then went to sit at the sofa opposite in where Axel was sitting.

"Axel?" Said Rias to Axel. Axel then put the file down the table. "Hmm? Is there something wrong Rias-san? Asked Axel. She looked at him for a moment before she spoke. "What have you been doing all this time before you've meet with Asia?" Axel put down his glasses and sighs for a moment until he finally spoke. "Nothing in particular. I just travel here and there, taking on 'odd job' for a living."

"I presume a mercenary?" Axel nods his head at her word. "Well, I only take on job has anything to do that could harm other people." She then blinks her eye and look at him with a curious look. "I notice you said before that I was a closed relative to one of the four Maou." Axel immediately answers her. "Yes, your brothers were one of the few Devils that I know. I mean who doesn't know of the great Crimson Satan, Sirzech. We were close friends and by fighting alongside with him during that war, I can tell he was a respectable and honorable man of his word and action. You look just like him in a way." Rias gave a surprise look at Axel word. "So you were close friends Onii-sama? When did you two actually met?"

"Six years ago…" Axel was giving a sad look.

"Six years ago…? Wait! That was when the Civil war between the old Maou Faction and Anti-Maou Faction occurred. My brother told me of a young boy that fought alongside him all those many years ago. That boy wouldn't happen to be you was it?"

"Yeah, that was me. I was a mercenary back then, hired to assist the Anti-Maou Faction. After the war, I quickly left without taking my bounty or informing anyone of my whereabout."

"Why did you left? My brother would have wanted to reward you greatly for your valor on that war. He told everyone that it was you who really brought the Anti-Maou to complete victory. You would've been crown hero…" Rias suddenly stop when she notices the regret and sorrow reflected in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said too much."

Axel then return to his usual smile and told her. "No. Don't be. It's all in the past now. You're brother deserve the praise of being a hero more than me. I was just a mere mercenary nothing more and nothing less." There was sadness in his voice. He then set his gaze to her. "What about you, Rias-san? Has something been bothering you recently?" Rias was surprise by Axel statement.

"Why do you say that?" Rias was giving a disturbed look.

"I can tell by glance. In fact, recently you've been spacing out a lot. Ise also notices this behavior... he kept telling me how you often space out when we're not looking…"

"That child does not need to know, this matter doesn't concern him or any of you for a fact."

"It matters because you're his savior and master. I know I just got here so I can understand that you don't trust me enough to know what's bothering you but that boy deserves to know what's troubling you…"

"Ise is…special to me. I wouldn't want to bother him with my affair. Knowing him, he would do something rash if it means helping me or anyone else. Just like how he did with Asia."

"That's just how he is. He thinks of you as a special person as well, Rias-san. Everything in the world is not anyone to bear alone. I too thought that being silent and not tell anyone about my problem was the best solution but it turns out nothing can't be solve by doing everything alone. I learnt that the hard way. Just don't forget Rias-san. Nothing is for anyone to bear alone in this world." Rias can only nod at his word, she was still trouble by the fact should she shared her problem with everyone.

An hour later, Issei and Asia have return. "We are back!" Both said in unison.

"Oh my. Good work you two. I'll go make you both some green tea." The first one to greet them was Akeno.

"So, how did the job go, Asia?" Ask Axel.

"It work out just fine, Onii-san. I even got my first contract thanks to Ise-san."

I gently patted her head. "That's good, you're doing great. And Ise, thanks for helping Asia."

"No problem, Axel." Issei gave Axel a salute.

"How was the date at night?" Asked Kiba teasingly. Axel ears were slightly twitching when he heard the word 'date'.

Issei put his thumbs up towards Kiba.

"It was obviously the best…"

"…Illicit sexual relationship late at night…" Said Koneko expressionless. She is very sensitive in this kind of thing. When Axel heard 'sexual relationship' he can't help but sweat at the thought of her sister having that type of relation at her age. To Axel, was she ready enough? What if she was hurt during that moment and he would force himself in total rage to kill her lover. He glared towards Issei giving him a warning eye. Issei swore he saw red flashes of light coming out of Axel eye. "You're not doing anything funny to Asia when I was not around, have you Ise?" Issei just shake both his head sideway while putting on a scared face.

"Wow, Axel looks so scary when it involves Asia." Said Issei in his thought. "That's good then…" Axel quickly returns to his cool self.

Issei and Asia then went to Rias desk and greet her. "Buchou, we have returned." Said Issei. There was no reply from her. "Buchou, we have returned!" This time Rias heard Issei's voice.

"I…I'm sorry. I dazed for a second. Good work Ise, Asia."

Issei then noticed that there was a sad expression in her faced. Her feeling seems to be shaky too.

"It's unusual for Buchou to act like she is. What happened?" Issei thought to himself. Axel was watching the whole thing while giving off a concern look on his faced.

**Hyoudou Residence. Shifting to Issei POV**

I return home later that night with Asia and Axel.

"I'm sorry. I will take a bath first then." Said Asia while giving a slight bow.

"Go ahead." I said to Asia. Asia goes to the bathroom after I told her. She couldn't stop smiling because she accomplished her first job easily. "Then I'm going to my room, I got a lot of stuff to finish for tomorrow's report." Said Axel. "Not easy being a teacher, huh? I'll be in my room then." After that, we went to our separate room; Axel room was just between me and Asia. I feel so tired after a long night but somehow I can't seem to sleep maybe because of Buchou's sad expression earlier. I wonder what happened to her…it's rather weird for the strong and confident Buchou to have that expression. Then suddenly a flash of crimson light lit my room. Then a magic circle appeared on the floor. It was the Gremory Magic circle. But who could be using it to enter my room?

The light then lit up my whole room, and a person appeared from it. A girl with crimson hair…

"Buchou…?"

The person who appeared from the magic circle was none other than Rias-buchou. But why? She seems to have a faced of someone who was desperate. The same expression she had back in the clubroom. She came forwards after seeing me. Then she said something that shocks me.

"Make love to me."

….Excuse me? My mind went blank because of the sudden thing she just said. What did she just said?! Did I go deaf or something? Buchou says it again to make sure I heard it since I was giving her a confused face. "I want you to take my virginity. Immediately." Buchou's Japanese was stimulating as always. H…hey, wait a minute?! Did she just say 'take her virginity'?! But that's too sudden. "Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now." Buchou hassles me while taking her uniform off!

H-Hold on! What is this?! What's happening?! My mind can't catch up to Buchou's actions! She takes her skirt off and her underwear becomes visible! Guha! Her pure white panties are so bright! Her beautiful long legs are excellent like always! She still has thighs that you want to touch a lot! She then reaches for her bra! "Buu…Buchou! This is…?!" I'm panicking. Of course! Obviously! Even a horny student like me will get confused if Buchou suddenly appears and says something like "Let's make out" and starts taking her clothes off!

She finally takes her shirt off! Her oppai that is supported by the bra are visible! Buchou who only has her panties on, takes a huge breath, and then walks towards me.

"Ise, aren't I good enough?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method for what?! I can't see where this is leading to?!

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

Me!? I'm not really sure, but have I been chosen to be her first time!? It's an honor! That's what I want to say but I don't have the confidence to say it! "…Yuuto won't do. He is a pure knight. He would decline it for sure. I can't even imagine Axel accepting this offer knowing his personality. That's why you were the only one possible, Ise."

I won over Kiba and Axel?! Uhahaha! I don't know what's going on, but for that part I can be proud! I won against both you handsome!

"…There are things you still lack in, but you seem to have the potential."

Buchou's fingertip touches my cheek. My heart is beating. I feel something mysterious running through my body!

"You are the only one who would do it as soon as I ask and will go till the end."

"B-Buchou…"

Buchou approaches me. I have myself pushed down onto the bed. Buchou was riding on top of me.

Her crimson hair falls down on my body. The smell of her crimson hair excites me. I could hear the sound of the bra being unhooked. The second coming of Buchou's oppai! This is my second contact with this breast! I never thought that I will be able to see it again on this bed!

"This is your first time, right Ise? Or do you already have experience?"

"I-It's my first time!"

"I see. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's all right, it's very simple." My brain almost blow up from the statement!

Then Buchou takes my right hand and…! My right hand which was grasped by Buchou is placed on top of her oppai! I can feel a really soft sensation on all five fingers while it sinks in! It's a guy's thing to concentrate their thoughts and sensations on their right hand at times like this!

I know that there is an insane amount of blood bursting out from my nose.

T-The sensation of the oppai that I dreamed so much about! Crap, my head is about to burst because of this amazing situation! But if I have to describe this sensation, then it's like a pudding that won't crumble! Or the best quality marshmallow! No, you still can't describe this sensation with expressions like that! You absolutely can'tttttt!

"Do you realize it?"

Buchou says that to me with a charming voice.

"I'm also nervous. You can tell by my heart beat right?" Now that you mention it, I can feel her heart beating fast through her soft oppai that I'm touching with my right hand. If I look carefully, her pure white skin starts to turn red.

…Bu…Buchou is also nervous? So Buchou who usually acts with elegance gets nervous for her first time as well huh. I accidentally made a whiny voice because I'm so nervous! Well, obviously! That's because I really am a virginnnnnn! Buchou gets her face close to mine and says it. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

With that comment, my brain blows. I know it's the sound indicating that I can't hold my instinct back anymore. I grab Buchou by her shoulders and put her down against my bed! On my bed. There is a fully naked girl below me. She's saying that I can do her! Make your determination, Hyoudou Issei! I'm not really sure, but my time has come! I have to do it! Wait, is this really all right!? But I can't control myself if the beauty I admire says things like this to me! After I gulped down my spit and took a deep breath, I lean my body against Buchou-!

"So this is the method you came up with?" Both Buchou and I was surprise by the sudden voice coming from the door. It was Axel! What was he doing here in my room and during a middle of something important that could change my life forever…! "I thought you were better than this, Rias-san but sorting out a method such as this is not only disgraceful but also cowardly…" He was giving of a stern look on his face.

"What I do is none of your concern, Axel! Who I shared my problems are my own! You told me that I have to express this troubled feeling of mine and now I'm going to shared it with Ise!"

"I don't mean to intrude but how did you get in Axel?" I asked him a curious look. "I can teleport, remember? And Rias-san, I told you that you can share and express feeling to others but not by doing this!"

"But I-"

Buchou was interrupted when we saw the floor of my room flashes again. Who is it this time?! Seeing that Buchou sighs. "…Looks like I was a bit too late…" Buchou stare at the magic circle with a feeling of disgust in her eyes. The symbol on the magic circle is- Gremory group?! Who is it? Kiba? Koneko-chan? Or perhaps Akeno-san? Wait, no matter who it is, getting caught in this situation, is baaaaaad! Axel gave a surprised look. "Wait… I know this aura! Could it be…?!"

As Axel said that, my prediction was wrong and the person who appeared from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid. Is she a maid? The maid sent her gaze towards Axel who was standing by the door. "It's been a while, Grayfia-san…" Axel was giving off a stern look on his face. So he knows this maid called Grayfia? She replied to Axel by giving him a bow. "It has also been a while, Axel-dono. I haven't seen you ever since the Civil war. It seems you are well." Axel stern look seems to lessen as he said. "How is Sirzech-san? I do believe he is well if his personal maid is here…" Grayfia nod her head and then set her gaze towards me and Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" The maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Rias-san twitches her eyebrows hearing that. "If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" She then shakes her head to both side and said. "Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

Master? S…Sirzechs-sama? Axel just mention the guy's name earlier…Who is he? From what Buchou said, is it her father and her brother? So Buchou has a brother. But lowly… She's talking about me right? I feel a bit shocked if someone I just met calls me that. All of a sudden, I could sense an aura coming from someone. It was Axel! He seems pissed. "No one is lowly here, Grayfia-san… I thought I make it cleared to you the day I spared your life that you would think twice about calling others lowly…!" The maid was slightly frightened by Axel threat just now. What did he do to make her so scared of him?

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia." B…Buchouuuuu! I'm so moved because you became mad for me! The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra. "Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation. "She then puts the bra on Buchou's body. The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do? I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Please forgive me for my rudeness just now but it seems that old habits hard to die I guess. But I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person when I first saw her, but if I look carefully she's quite a beauty. If she's human then she will be in her early 20's. She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful. She has her hair split into three strings, which are then knotted with each other. Grayfia-san huh? I think older woman are also quite good…

Buchou suddenly pinches me because I'm gazing at Grayfia-san. It hurts, Buchou. "Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama? Buchou makes an unpleasant face. Somehow she's acting like girls her age. This is a new side of her I haven't seen. "All of them." Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up. "Is that so? You, who are brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand."

Buchou picks her clothes up. She puts her arm through her clothes. Her wonderful naked body is getting covered. "I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident" And then she look at Axel and said. "I'm sorry for my rudeness just now Axel. I know you were only trying to prevent me from doing something rash…" Buchou then bows her head. Axel then gave her a small smile.

"It's okay; I forgive you Rias-san. Just don't do something like that ever again." …Ah, so it's over then. We…Well; I don't know what's going on either… But I know that I will definitely regret it afterwards. "You just mention Ise just now? Wait, is this person?" Hmm? Grayfia-looks at me with a shocked expression. I never expected a cool woman like her to be this shocked. "Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"… [Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…" What is it? Suddenly Grayfia-san starts to look at me as if she's looking at something extraordinary. "Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou calls me. She walks towards me and then she…Buchou's lip touches my cheek. …Wow. Uoooooooooooo! I got kissed on the cheeeeeeeek! "Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot as well as Axel. Let us meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." She gives me and Axel a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san. …Axel and I were the only one left in the room now. I'm standing there dazzled while touching the cheek where I was kissed. Axel could only shake his head in disbelief while face palming himself. "Ise-san! Onii-san! I finished using the shower!" Both of us heard Asia's voice soon after that.

Next morning. Asia, Axel and I are walking towards school. I rub my eyes since I wasn't able to get a single bit of sleep. Damn it. Damn itttttttttt! I regretted it about last night! I regretted it so much! I was suffering inside my bed! The feeling of the oppai in my hand, and the image of Buchou's naked body burned into my eyes has impacted both my mind and soul! So I got up at night and started to do lot of lecherous things by myself! For the whole night! I had to pleasure myself because I had so much hornyness within my body since she stopped right before doing it! That's why I'm flat out tired from the morning!

"Are you okay, Ise-san?" Asia asks me with a worried voice. I feel like I know how dirty I am when I get stared at by her innocent eyes!

"Yeah, Ise. Your eyes are swollen. Did something happen?" Axel was asking me while giving a fake curious look. Damn it, Axel…! You know what happened last night. And the reason why I'm like this was because you had to interrupt when I was about to do it with Buchou! I then return my gaze at Asia. She was still giving me a worried look. I'm sorry Asia. I was doing something you shouldn't know about while you weren't looking. I can't tell her that Buchou wanted to have sex with me last night no matter what. "You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt."

Asia seems like she is very worried. I'm very sorry. Axel then told Asia. "I told Rias-san to cancelled morning training for today. I called her early this morning and she asked me to tell Ise we cancelled it. Well, she is in no condition to train Ise…" Asia looks at Axel and asked him while giving a worried look. "What happened? Is Buchou-san alright?" Axel then patted Asia in the head and gave a reassuring looks. "It's nothing to worry about Asia; Rias-san is just fine. She just had a slight problem that she needs to take care off, that's all…"

Well, Axel was right. I can't do training with Buchou herself in the condition she was in…We later reached school and Axel went to the teacher's office as usual while me and Asia went to class. I was walking towards the classroom while my legs are moving very slowly. Then-.

"Iseeeeeeeeee!" Matsuda is running towards me with an extremely pissed face from the end of the corridor. Ah! It's about that! "Dieeeeeeee!" From the other direction Motohama is running really fast. Both of them got ready to do a lariat on me! I have nowhere to run since we are in the corridor! Ugah! Both of their lariats hit my neck. It hurts idiots! I coughed while touching my neck. "D-Don't fuck with meeeee!" Matsuda shouts. "Ise! You bastard!" Motohama grabs me by my collar and glares at me with eyes filled with murderous intent. "Seriously, what is it?" I acted like I didn't know what they are on about, but it doesn't stop them from being pissed at me.

"Don't fuck around! Fuck! What the heck was that!? He looked like those really strong guys from a martial arts manga! And why was he wearing Gothic Lolita clothes!? Is that an ultimate weapon!?" Matsuda complains to me while crying. Looks like the two of them met him yesterday. It seems like the impact of "Mil-tan" was too much for them. Mil-tan- a regular customer of mine as a Devil. My contractor. He is a girl born from a man that has the body of the world's strongest person, and he looks up to mahou-shoujo. His charming point is his Gothic Lolita outfit and the cat ears he wears. You may think this information doesn't make any sense, but I can't help it if this is the truth.

The heart of a maiden, and a body of a man! That's the only explanation I have. "Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There was couple of those who looked like "Mil-tan"! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!" Damn. So there are more of them…Just thinking about it gives me shivers and nightmares. Where do "Mil-tan series" get produced from…? Yeah, I definitely don't want to meet them…

"They were going on about the world of magic! Whaaaaaat the fuck is the "World of Magic Serabenia"!? I don't know any shit like thaaaaaat!"

Matsuda-kun continues to complain to me while shaking my body violently.

"In my case, they were telling me about how to defeat the "Dark Creatures" if I ever encounter one… Apparently you can kill them by using a special item which is made by mixing the salt from the sea of the dead and a flower that only appears at night called "Moonlight flower", and then burn them to make a powder… No matter how you think about it, a punch from Mil-tan would be enough to kill any living thing in this world…" Motohama says it to me while holding his head down. I…I see, looks like these two have went through hell. "Congratulations. Now you can beat the "Dark creatures" whenever you encounter one." After I said that, Matsuda and Motohama does a double brain buster on me.

**Normal POV**

Asia was tilting her head cutely as he saw a fight ensues between the three of them. She realizes an eerie feeling coming from behind her. She looks back and quickly moves aside and as Matsuda and Motohama were continuing to beat Issei up. The three of them shiver in terror as they saw a being that was flashing a purple light in its eye. To their terror, it was none other Axel-sensei. His blond hair seems to be floating like fire and at that moment, the scream of the Perverted Trio could be heard throughout the academy.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

Later that evening in the old school building. We were walking through the hallway. Ise's face was slightly bruised by the punishment he and the other two just receive from me. "Ise-san, are you alright? Should I heal your wound after this?" Ise looked at Asia while giving a slight smile. "Please do…" She looked at me while giving a stern look. "Onii-san, you meanie. You didn't have to hit Ise-san, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san that hard." She was puffing her cheek. "Well, I didn't hit them that hard. Besides, they deserve it for making such a ruckus. But still, I'm sorry Ise. For hitting you just now."

"No. It was fine Axel. We deserve it just as you say…" He then set his gaze at Kiba-san. "Kiba, do you happen to know what Buchou's problem is?"

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory." Kiba-san says that to Ise while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building. Ise and I met with Kiba while we were on our way to the clubroom along with Asia. So Ise asked Kiba about how Rias-san is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba-san also doesn't know the reason why. "Akeno-san would know, right?" Kiba-san nods at Ise's question. "Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

We know that asking Rias-san about her problem is rude, but we became concerned about her since she was involving Ise in it last night. But I honestly don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do. Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing we all could help her with then we will. When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba-san and I notice something. "…For me to finally realize the presence here…" Yeah, Kiba-san was right. This feeling was too awfully familiar to me.

Kiba-san and I put on a serious face by narrowing both of our eyes. That was how serious it is. "Huh? What is it?" Asked Ise with a worried look. I open the door without any concerns. Inside the room are Rias-san, Akeno-san, Koneko-san, and... The silver haired maid Grayfia-san! She sure does act calm. I should've have known.

Rias-san has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe. Koneko-san is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking. Kiba-san quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The four of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do. That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is. Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto both mine and Ise sleeve with an uneasy face. Ise pat on her head to comfort her and while I gave a reassuring smile to make her feel safe. Rias-san speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." Grayfia-san interrupted her by saying. "Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Rias-san rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand. "The truth is-" It happens exactly when Rias-san speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows.

"Eh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san?" Said Ise while giving a surprise look on his face. No that magic circle, it's different but I swore I've seen it somewhere. Then it came to me. A Phoenix? But what were they doing here?! "What is this!? Isn't this the Gremory's magic-circle?" Said Ise. "Phoenix-!" That's what Kiba-san who is close to Ise says. "Phoenix? T-Then it isn't a Gremory!" The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle. Then suddenly, flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. The flame was hot but not enough to even scratch me but nonetheless both me and Ise shielded Asia from the flame. There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world." The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets. Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of gives me the creep. If Kiba-san is the gentle type, then this guy is the wild type. The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Rias-san.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Rias-san? Wait! So this is what's been bothering her. This guy… I could see that Ise was also as disgusted as I am. Rias-san is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But this guy doesn't seem to care and approaches her. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

"What a frivolous guy… From which household is this Devil from?" Ask Ise while giving a stern look on his faced. Kiba-san said Phoenix earlier… The guy grabs Rias-san's arm. W-What a rude guy! I would have torn of his arm off if not for the situation that's restraining me and the others from attacking him. "…Let go of me, Raiser." Rias-san says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off.

**[Oh man, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off!]**

**{Can't blame, her guys a total jerk by the looks of thing.}**

**(I would have torn him to shred for being this rude…)**

I told the other to calm down for a bit and assessed the situation for now. If he does anything hostile, that moment I'll cut him down for guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just , his slight movement is ticking me off. I could sense that Ise was holding back his anger but it's obvious by the way his hand is shaking.

Ise then say this to him. "Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?" He said it clearly to him. The guy looks at him, and starts looking at Ise as if he is looking at some trash. This bastard is pissing me off even more! "Ah? Who are you?" He said it with a displeased voice. It's totally different from the sweet voice he has towards Rias-san. Nggh, he's clearly looking down on Ise. I can feel his hatred towards him. But I know that Ise will say what he has to! "I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." He said it to him! He even told him his name! I could have said better but well done Ise! "Hmm. Ah, okay."

Ise slipped after he makes a dull reaction. Somehow, I feel sorry for Ise. Don't worry Ise, we both know that he's just a prick. Ise then gets up to his feet again and ask him straight at his face. "I mean, who the heck are you?" The guy seems a bit surprised by Ise's question. "…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Oh, nice word Rias-san…

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion. "Hyoudou Issei-sama." Ise then look at her and said. "Ye…Yes." Grayfia-san then continued by saying. "This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Grayfia-san explains it to him about this guy. But unlike the older brother that I know in the past, this guy hardly had any worth. I was surprise by how come this person was even a Phoenix?

Yeah so what if his High-class devil? And I don't even care if he has a peerage of his own. What's bothering me was the fact that he shared the same ability like all Phoenix had and that is their power of being an immortal creature. They can survive any wound that is most fatal to other Devils. And they could even control fire. To Rias-san and the other, fighting him would not be an easy task. However I could easily kill him but not now. But soon, I found out the true reason as to why Rias-san was troubled all this time and I expected this. Grayfia continued with her word that would shock almost all of the members. "Raiser-sama is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Ise jaws were almost wide open, he then said in a stuttering manner. "…Hmm? Hu…Hus…Husband...? The next heiress…she's talking about Buchou right…?" Grayfia repeated her words once again to make it more clearly on what she was saying just now. "He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

There was silent for a moment until every member of the group saves for me and Akeno-san were shock to hear this. But the most surprise individual was none other than Ise. "Huh? E-E-E-E-E-E-Engageeeeeed!? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" He was screaming because of the shocking revelation. That's right Ise; this bastard is none other than Rias-san fiancé's and also the main key to her problem.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea…Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared… but Axel gave me a reassuring looks that if anything happen, he'll back us up. Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her! We, her servants, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and Axel our club advisor was leaning on one of the wall. We can only look at them.

Ku… Just looking at him pisses me off! He keeps on touching her body! If he starts touching her legs, I'm seriously going to jump at him! I also want to touch those thighs of hers as well! Ah, if I think about it I already know the sensation of Buchou's oppai. Does that make me more amazing since I know the sensation of those breasts even before him who is her fiancé? Fufufu, yeah. I am. I have already seen her naked body twice. Fufufu. So it's my win then!? Nuhahaha! While at the corner Axel notices my behavior and just shakes his head to the side.

"U…Umm, Ise-san. Did something good happen?" Asia who is next to me, asks with a worried face. Huh!? I made a victory declaration in my mind against Raiser. "…Indecent thinking is prohibited." Koneko-chan gives me her harsh words again. Ungh, does this girl have some power that allows her to read my mind? "Ise-kun, in any case you should wipe your drool."

Kiba gives me a handkerchief with a refreshing smile. "I…It's none of your business!" I tried to wipe my drool with my sleeve, but Asia wipes it for me with her handkerchief. "It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?" Ugh. My heart hurts because she said that with a smile. This girl probably doesn't know that I was thinking about naughty stuff. While I can hear Axel giving a small laughs at the corner of the room. He was putting his hand on his mouth to prevent his laugh from being heard. Stop that, Axel! You're pissing me off!

"Thank you, Asia." I'm sorry Asia. I thanked her, while apologizing to her in my heart. Then at that time... "Stop it already!" Buchou's angry voice echoes through the room. When I look, Buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual. "Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war not to mention during the Civil war between Devils. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Raiser start to argue about something Ise didn't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the World of Devils.

Buchou becomes quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes hasn't changed. Raiser continues to talk after drinking the tea. "The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who get close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

…It seems like the discussion is getting really serious…

The "72 pillars", I was told about it from Kiba and Axel before.

A long time ago there were 72 Devils that held a peerage, and each clan had dozens of armies, but most of them died in the war. Buchou's clan are one of the important pure-blood Devils that survived the war.

I was pissed when Raiser kept on saying engagement, but listening to the whole story makes it seem very complicated.

Pure-blood Devils, in other words Buchou and Raiser. A pure Devil. It means their parents are also pure-blood Devils. A real Devil. Asia and I will be categorized as reincarnated Devils then.

A rule from ancient time, huh. Then my opinion won't mean a thing huh…

But it's alright. I will just agree with Buchou's decision. Of course that's after hearing her true feelings.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

Then suddenly the fire that Raiser was releasing seems to die out.

"What's going on?! Why is my flame dying out?!" It was then that we realize a sudden surge of cold chiled went down to every single one of fiber in our body. Even Raiser was starting to get chilled. I look over at the corner of the room. It was Axel! He seems to be releasing a ridiculous amount of aura that was almost suffocating. His eye was glowing in yellow. This guy gives me more chilled than any other people. All of us were too scared to tell him to stop what he was doing. But I can tell at a glance that Raiser just said the wrong word.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I was at my peak of anger. Insulting my world was one thing but threatening to kill my students and family members and forcing Rias-san to do something against her will?! That was another story which I won't accept! I slowly approached Raiser while still giving out my aura and my eyes were still flashing in yellow light. I made it so that Raiser's flame would die out. But to me not only his flame but his very life would be extinguished right here and now! I was now standing in front of him while giving him a death glare. I could tell he was scared to his wits but he kept a calm demeanor nonetheless. Then Grayfia-san, realize what I'm about to do to him interfered.

"Please calm down, Axel-dono." I then look at her for a moment, she simply shakes her head on both side. I let out a disappointed sigh and disperse my aura. I look back at Raiser and gave him a warning. "Tried anything like that again, next time not even Grayfia can save you….!" I walked over to the others and stand by Ise and Asia side. I could see that Asia was slightly shaking. I shouldn't have done… I took her hand and hold it tightly, stating I was fine now. She smiles back at me afterward. "Axel, you okay, man. I never heard you called Grayfia-san without the 'san' before?" Ise ask while giving a disturbed.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine. Just need to blow of some's steam."

**[You almost killed that guy had Grayfia not intervene…]**

**{You seriously need to relax Axel honey. No point of wasting your time killing this jerk…}**

**(But it would have been very entertaining to see you killed him multiple time only to realize he will get to feel the same pain over and over again…Kukuku…)**

I then focused on the conversation that was about to be unfold by Grayfia-san. "Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, the purpose of this meeting today was not for us to kill one another but if both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her. Well, she isn't called the "Strongest Queen" for nothing.

Finally Raiser lets go of his anger and sigh while shaking his head. Hmm, trying to be calmed in this moment? "…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." Hey, I'm also a technically a monster here but whatever. But thanks to Grayfia-san and perhaps me, a worst case scenario was able to be averted. Seeing that both Rias-san and Raiser have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama? "…!?"

Rias-san becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked. "[Rating Game]?" Ise was giving out a confused look on his face… "It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba-san explains it to Ise because he having a confused look. Rating game, huh? I've about heard it before. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], [Rook], and [Queen].

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. Ise then raises his hand and asked. "Wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age where she can participate in it?" I nod my head and said.

"Well, Ise is right on this one but we'll just have to hear what Grayfia-san has to say about this." Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers Ise's questions. "Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case-"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Both Rias-san and I said in unison. Rias-san continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" Rias-san is really ticked off. I can just feel her urge to kill.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Rias-san's provocative words. "Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile. "I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glare at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. I look at both of them while giving an intense look. As a non-Devil, I can't interfere in their dispute. "Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Rias-san and Raiser both agree to Grayfia-san's approval. "Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

"Wow, it has turned into a serious situation! Game! So I will be participating in it as well!" Ise said it while having a slight nervousness. Raiser looks at him and then smirks. He then makes a smirk which pisses me off. "Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Rias-san twitches her eyes at his words. Well, I kept myself silent. I wasn't Rias-san servant but as a Sensei and advisor of the OCR, I have a duty to what is best for my club members.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only you're [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic circle on the floor glows. The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appear from the magic-circle. "These are my cute servants." Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armor that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician. Full members…Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control. It seems like High-class Devils receives 15 [Evil Pieces] from Maou. You can form a master and servant relationship by using it to those who you want to make as your servant. If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption can be doubled. That's why there are cases where there is only 1 [Rook] or 1 [Knight].

Rias-san also had the same incident. That was Ise. You can get a maximum of 8 [Pawns], but Rias-san used all 8 pieces on him because there is an extremely powerful dragon residing within Ise. But I haven't told him about not yet. That's why there are High-class Devils that doesn't have 15 servants. But Raiser has the maximum number of 15 servants. It's quite a surprise view to see all 16 Devils including the [King]. Rias-san only have one of each of [King], [Queen], [Rook], [Bishop], [Knight], and [Pawn]. So that makes it a 6 versus 16!? The odd of this battle was against them but still-

"H-Hey, Rias… This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me." Raiser said it while looking at Ise. He seems to be really freaked out by him. Rias-san places her hand on her forehead while I face palm myself when we see him like that. "This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants." Said Rias-san.

"Gross~."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out~."

Raiser's girls make a disgusted face while looking at Ise. I could see that deep down Ise was cursing them. Raiser calms them while patting their bodies. "Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to upper stream folks are what a lowly one does. Let's show them how passionate we are." Saying that, Raiser starts to have a tongue kiss with one of the girls! The sight of that disgust me to no end. And he was doing this in front of Rias-san. His own fiancé's. Next to me, Asia has her face turn red and has her brain blow. This view must be too strong for Asia. Raiser takes his mouth away while there is a thread of saliva, and then starts to tongue kiss another girl! Damn!

Doesn't this guy and girls know any shame! Watching this once was already giving me a creep but doing it twice I can't help but looked away I mean, he actually do those kinds of things with his servants?! Raiser who finished his 2nd tongue kiss smirks while looking down at Ise.

-You will never be able to do this.

I feel like this bastard is saying that to Ise. I wasn't encouraging Ise to do that kind of thing but it was better than this A-hole!

"You will never be able to do this." Seems like he actually read both mine and Ise's thought.

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! Boosted Gear!" Ise summons his Boosted Gear in an instant.

**[Uh oh, I could sense trouble.]**

I can see that Ise anger was at its peak. While emitting red lights, the thing that is possessed in Ise's left arm shows itself. A red gauntlet which has a mark of a dragon engraved in it.

**[The [Boosted Gear]. It's a masterpiece Sacred Gear that gives enormous power to the possessor.]**

Ise point one of his fingers at Raiser and then tell him. "A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?" Ise was taken aback by this. "I hate to admit it but Raiser is right Ise…" He look at me and said. "I know, Axel. Now please, don't interfere!" Ise continue where he left of with Raiser. "Shu…Shut up! That's different with the thing about Buchou! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?" That's true but I still can forgive Raiser for giving such poor excuse to hide his disgusting hobbies.

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!" Raiser puts a furious expression at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Yo…You Low class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?" Rias-san just looks away and says "Like I care". "Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!"

Ise [Boosted Gear] was indeed an impressive Sacred Gear. It grants the possessor power for every ten second and once master, it could even defeat a Maou and God. But I know that with Ise current level. He wasn't even near on any of Raiser's peerage. He then burst out.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[Boost!]

The sound came from the jewel located on the gauntlet, and at the same time I could sense Ise body gets overflowed with strength! It's the proof that his power has doubled! He was full of spirits, but Raiser just sighs.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Raiser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko and has a childish face. She used a stick as her weapon. But Axel knew that Ise wasn't a match for her. Issei tried to hit her with his [Boosted Gear] only for her to block it and using the tip of the stick; she hit him hard on the belly and was thrown away by her. "Guhaa!" For Issei, that must have hurt. Before he could land on his back, Axel manage to catch him. Rias-san and Asia quickly went to him.

"Ise!

"Ise-san! Are you alright?!" Asia and Rias-san came to his side and I gently laid him by their side. Asia immediately heals him. Issei while holding his pain said. "Yeah, I'm fine. If Axel didn't catch me like he did. It could've gotten worse. Oww… that really hurt…"

"Hold still Ise while Asia is healing you!" She then looks at Ise with sad eyes. "Why do you always do something reckless? "Said Rias-san with a sad.

"You are weak!" Said the girl Mira. Raiser gave a small laugh. "The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh."

Raiser starts knocking on Issei's Sacred Gear and starts laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahaha! Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

Raiser suddenly felt a searing pain on his face as he realized that he was punched in the face by none other than Axel. He was flying halfway through the room before landing face first. Raiser's servant immediately rushes to his side. As Raiser was getting up, he felt immense pain all over his face. He then notices that, his healing power was not working. "What happened?! Why isn't my healing power working?!" He then looks towards Axel who was now giving him a serious look. "So how does it feel to be vulnerable for the first time…?" Axel was giving Raiser a cold stare. Raiser got up and tried to burn his opponent with his flame but Axel stopped him. "You are welcome to tried and fight me but be advice if you tried and use your flame powers right now. Well, just like Ise said…You'll really turn into a 'Yakitori'."

"Why you?! You mere servant dare lay a hand on me?! The Great Raiser Phoenix?! I will have your head for such insult!" Axel gave Raiser a smirk. "What so funny?!"

"You idiot…Can't you even tell? I'm not a reincarnated Devil. I'm just a human…"

"Impossible! No human can lay a finger on a Devil especially a High class like me!

Axel gave Raiser an amuse face. "To be precise, I'm not your average human. But know this Raiser. If you ever harm or insult my family member ever again, I'll make sure you taste an even bitter pain than today…." Noticing that Issei was completely healed by Asia. Axel lends a hand to Issei. "Thanks, Axel. In the end, I was just all talked and no bite just like Raiser said…" He was giving Axel a sad look. Axel lightly pats Issei on his shoulder. "It's fine. You weren't strong enough but someday you will and Ise…next time you pick a fight be sure to know the differences first." Axel then set his gaze back to Raiser who was still putting his hand on his face. Axel clicks his finger and immediately Raiser could feel his power of healing returning to him.

"There. I gave you back your power but if you tried anything funny, I will seriously hurt you…"

Raiser can only nod his head into submission.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

After a while, the bastard Raiser got up from his feet and said.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"-10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow." I understood immediately that his word carries his concern towards Buchou. "Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game." Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

A few moments has passed since that bastard Raiser left with his peerage, Grayfia-san had return to the Underworld to report situation we had that evening. And so, we resume our club activity but from the looks of it I can tell there were in no mood to do any Devil job. And the one who was affected the most was Ise. They did insult him about how weak he was and all but I know that Ise has the potential to become stronger. But at a time like this, it seems that words alone are not enough.

**[Man, they sure look depressed. Talked about not having any cream puff each weekend.]**

**{Famine, how can you think of food at this type of situation?}**

**[Can't help it. I am not called by the named Famine for show you know…]**

**(You two are just like little kid. Can you just keep it together and find a better solution as to how are they going to defeat that 'Yakitori' in just ten days' time?)**

**[You're right about that but considering their lack of experience in real battle, they would at least need a veteran fighter to train them-?]**

**[{(Axel, that's it!)}]**

Great idea you guys. I called out to the entire member of the Gremory group in one place.

"Now I'm going to ask you a question..."

"Please go ahead." Said Rias-san.

"The question is actually directed to all of you. Do all of you guy's believe that you could beat Raiser and his servant?"

The room was silent for a moment, all of them were thinking about Axel question. All of them didn't know how to answer until Ise spoke his opinion. "I think with our current strength, there's no way we can beat that 'Yakitori'. But if we trained hard enough, I'm sure we can beat him!" Said Ise confidently.

"I agree! Ise-san is right; if we trained we might be able to beat him." Said Asia cheerfully. She was very determined. The other nodded at Ise and Asia statements. If they train, they can win.

I was smiling when I was hearing this.

"What's the point asking us that question?" Asked Kiba-san seriously.

"That's a very good question Kiba-san…"

"The first thing I did was to see whether or not all of you have the courage and confident to rise up to the challenge and all of you passed. The second thing what I'm about to do is… "

"What is it, Axel?" Said Rias-san while giving me a curious look.

I said it while clapping both of my hand. "I will personally train all of you to defeat that 'Yakitori' and his peerage." There was no reaction from any of them until they burst out saying

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, really!"

"Now prepared for my Training Menu because this is going to be a very harsh ten days of your life…"

**Author Note:**

Once again this was a very long chapter. Please leave your thought on this chapter and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again fellow reader to the sixth chapter of High school DXD: Apocalypses Bringer. In the last chapter we see Axel and the member of the Occult Research Club face their problem and that is the Phoenix, Raiser. Now to help them with this crisis, Axel will personally trained them to increase their battle experience. Please give me your thought on this chapter. It will greatly help me in developing this story. Now, enjoy.

**Story Six: Training and Endurance**

**Hyoudou Residence: Issei POV**

"…Shit!"

I was desperate in keeping my anger and regret within myself while lying down on my bed. After the incident with Raiser; the club activity; Devil's job, was cancelled. Buchou went deep inside the old school building together with Akeno-san and Axel. It seems like they are having a strategy meeting. It looks like they are making strategies for the [Rating game]. This will be Buchou's first match. Of course she and Axel want to cancel the club activity to build a strategy.

The match is due to be in 10 days' time…but that's too soon. I wonder if we can gather the factors needed to defeat Raiser and his servants within that time. Well, it won't change much if a [Pawn] like myself says it. More than that, I showed off in front of Buchou and provoked Raiser only to get beaten down by a small girl… Ohhh man! Just remembering that makes me embarrassed. But we are fortunate enough to have Axel trained us, I mean he's super strong and I hope that he is able to help us get the factor we need to win.

I then look at my left arm. The absolute power which is possessed in here. [Boosted Gear] which increases the power to no limits. But it has many weak points. That's me, who is vulnerable. In other words "Pearl before swine". Just like Raiser said. Shit! I'm so weak…Harem-king. My dream. The Devil who accomplished making a harem, Raiser. What's the difference between us?

"Ah, shit!"

I got up from the bed and then start to mess my hair up. Buchou said she still didn't want to get married. She said she didn't want to get married if her husband is Raiser. She chose to battle Raiser in order to break off the engagement. I don't know much about their household and relation between High class Devils issues because it's too complicated, but I will only fight for Buchou's sake! I have a debt of gratitude towards Buchou. A lot in fact. I want to fight for Buchou. I need to support Buchou! Okay! From tomorrow morning I will start my training again! More like training for the whole day! I can skip school if I tell Buchou and Axel. I'm going to spend my next 10 days on training.

I will contact Kiba so I can learn how to use swords. I will ask Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers as well. I will learn close combat from Koneko-chan! And I will ask Axel how to control my power for the better. Yup! I have decided! My decision is made! I will train for the next 10 days! I started to feel a bit at ease after making my decision. Hmm, I will go and have a bath now. I went downstairs and got ready to take a bath. I went inside the bathroom while feeling fired up and then took my clothes off quickly. After I take a bath, I will talk to Asia about tomorrow.

I'm now in front of the bathroom door. It happens when I open the door.

"Ah…"

"What the…"

Asia and I meet inside the bathroom.

A naked me-

And a naked Asia-!

A blonde haired beauty is standing fully naked in front of me! What luck! No! No! No! I mean accident! She was inside!? Since I was thinking about many things, I forgot to check if anyone is inside! Asia's body is wet because she was taking a shower. Her blonde hair which is wet with hot water is glued onto her soft looking white skin. It…It's sexy. More than that, you have nice proportions…Asia… Her tight hips. Your small buttock is so lovely, damn it! Her thighs aren't too skinny nor too fat, just the right size for me.

If I see these thighs when she wears a skirt, I will be down on my knees. And her oppai which you can't possibly know when she wears her clothes. It's not small, and it isn't that bad! Asia…I'm glad you have grown this much…No, it's not the time for being emotional! Why on earth am I staring at her body?! Shit! Why don't I have a three-size scouter! This is my second time regretting it! Next time I will seriously ask Motohama to teach me that ability! That's the ultimate power! Isn't it more impressive than my Sacred Gear?!

That's not it! I shouldn't be staring at her anymore! I…I need to protect her! I need to make sure she can live safely! That's what I promised myself! And yet I got excited by looking at her naked body-

Cr…Crap!

If I look carefully, Asia's gaze is moving down towards my crotch.

-No!

Asia! It's too early for you to look at-.

"…"

I was too late covering my partner. "Kyaaa!" And the one who screamed is me. What am I doing!? I accidentally screamed like a girl! I mean it's embarrassing to have my partner exposed to a girl!

"Ah..."

Asia's whole body starts to go really red, and she looks away.

Hey hey, don't forget to hide your private parts, Asia! I can see everything! Is my thing so astonishing that you forgot to hide your private parts!? Thinking carefully, this will be her first time seeing a guy's thing since she was a Sister. The word astonishing won't even describe how she is feeling right now. In the worst case, it might become a trauma for her. Oh my, what have I done to this poor child!

"So…Sorry! I-I will leave now!"

I turned around on the spot so I can leave the bathroom. However-

Asia grabs my wrist as if she is trying to stop me from leaving. Wh…What's going on, Asia-chan!?

"…I-I'm sorry. It was…my first time seeing a boy's… I'm sorry…"

I couldn't hear what she said because she said it while mumbling. Don't push yourself.

"N-No, I'm sorry too…I came in without checking…I'm sorry, I saw a lot of your…"

I apologized as well. I'm the one at fault here. I came in without checking who was inside the bath. I should have checked even if it wasn't locked. After all, we got an additional new family member. But I saved the image of Asia's naked body within my memory. Forgive me if I start remembering this afterwards.

"No, I understand…Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan, s-so I'm all right…"

Asia says it shyly.

Huh? Sh…She was told? Rule? Japanese rule for what?

"In Japan, I heard that there is the thing called having a bath together…That you get to know each other by having a bath together…"

"…!"

Wh…Who was it!? Who told Asia this wonderful…no, that's not it! Who told Asia this weird information!? No, that's not a mistake. There certainly is a thing like that in Japan. But that's only between the same genders!

Asia continues while having her cheeks go red.

"…I…I was told…to do this with someone I want to form a special relationship with… I…I don't mind if its Ise-san…no, I want to deepen my relation with Ise-san even more… That's why… will you have a bath together with me…?"

A word from paradise, I could felt something rushing to my brain in an instant. Then suddenly, so much blood comes out from my nose. Lately it has been happening a lot! …Wait! It will be dangerous if it stays like this any longer, Asia.

I'm…I'm also a guy. I will lose myself if I hear a magic word like that! This girl doesn't know what will happen to me if I did. I mean, Asia and Axel believes in me from the bottom of their heart. But what if I become a wolf and push her down—.Wait! Noooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo! I can't do that! No, I want to! But I can't! I mean, it's this girl! It seems like she will forgive me even if I do her!

I can't do something like that to someone innocent like her especially not if her brother finds out! He'll kill me! Daaaaaaaaaaaammit! This is the situation I longed for! It was stopped by Axel just before the good stuff with Buchou! This is revenge! I know that! But why do I feel so guilty when it's with Asia?! Pushing her down is easy. I can do it now with this flow and get a feeling of enjoyment. But the problem is after that. I know I will regret it very much.

I probably won't forgive myself for the rest of my life. I know Axel would kill me on the spot even if I beg for mercy… It won't be a problem if it happens after we build that sort of relationship, but Asia and I aren't in that kind of relationship yet! Last time with Buchou, I went along with the flow, but now I have to control myself!

Simply having a physical relationship will hurt me, Asia and her brother! I need to protect Asia! I promise her and Axel that I will protect her from anything! I can't lose myself! I have to endure it! I turned around to Asia after making up my mind. I grab onto her shoulders and then opened my mouth. But Asia's skin is so soooooft!

"Asia! Listen carefully, I will tell you about having a bath together! More importantly, since you are a girl, if a guy enters the bathroom then you have to make sure you defend-"

I kept my ambition inside myself desperately while being confused. I need to tell her the action she must take when she encounters a guy in the bathroom-.

Then out of the blue, there was a knock on the door. "Asia. You there? Oka-san asks me to lend you a towel. I'll leave it at the washing machine here so you could get it later."

Oh shit! It's Asia's 'Onii-sama'! If he finds out that I was here naked with Asia…he'll seriously terminate me! I have to do something! Just when I was thinking of a plan Asia tried to respond to her brother and then she slipped. I tried to catch her but I too lost my footing and so both of us fell on the floor. "Oww…that hurt." When I open my eye I realize that I was on top of Asia. She was looking at me while her cheek was bright red. "Ise-san…are you alright?" Asia! Even in this situation, you cared about my well-being! I was moved…no wait! That's not the point here. I have to get off of Asia before-

The bathroom door was open and in front of us was the most powerful person I have met thus far and he happens to be the brother of the girl that was now below me. At that exact moment, Axel gave out a terrifying aura that no word could describe how horrifying it was. His eyes were flashing in red. He was seriously pissed. Then in a low yet menacing tone he asked me…

"Hyoudou Issei-kun…what in all of creations named are you doing to my little sister…?"

Oh God! He's seriously going to kill me! I quickly told him. "You got it wrong, Axel! I was trying to help Asia from falling and this happens!"

"Owhhh…really? But that still didn't explain why I'm catching you naked in the bathroom with her…."

…Holy shit! I can't make any excuses, since we don't have our clothes on! No matter how you look at us, we only look like a guy and a girl that is trying to have sex! Then he releases an aura bigger than the last one and this time he was now in front of us while cracking his finger.

"Ise…this is going to sting a little…"

"No, Axel! Listen! You got it all wrong! I was just-"

PUNCH

The next morning. I called Asia into my room. We are sitting opposite from each other in a seiza posture. I was wrapped in bandages. I got a total beating from Axel last night… It seems that Axel cancel Asia healing power so that I could feel this immense pain for a while. Man! My body hurts all over. I thought he was seriously going to kill me. But back to the main point!

"Listen up, Asia-san."

"Yes, Ise-san."

"Guys are wild wolves. You will be eaten if you approach them carelessly."

"…Men are werewolves? That is scary…I sure won't be able to walk outside during the full moon then..."

Asia takes what I had said seriously. I got a headache. …Man, I'm seriously getting a headache. The day after the bathroom incident, I started to give a lecture to Asia about how dangerous guys are. But the most dangerous one was about to murdered me yesterday for thinking I was assaulting his sister. What I meant here is that Asia's too defenseless. Well, it's not like Asia had an ordinary life, so it can't be helped if she is a bit different. But, I have to tell her how guys my age are dangerous, and that girls like her that isn't careful will become their prey easily. If I don't, she won't be able to have a safe school life.

Well, if there are guys like that who approaches Asia, and then I will beat the crap out of them. No, that won't be enough. I need to teach her how her purity is something very important to her. However, shouldn't it be girls teaching these things to other girls…? By the way, after that incident, Axel has been keeping a closed eye on me and Asia. Well, can't blame the dude. Asia is Axel one and only sister so it's natural for him to protect her from a situation like yesterday. I meant I would if that ever happen to Asia.

Now, getting back to the part where guys are dangerous. I say it to Asia again.

"That's not it, Asia. Guy's around my age…guys in their teens are very interested in girls. It's not an exaggeration if I were to say that they are always thinking about girls. Actually, we think about naughty stuff every few seconds. If there are days when we see a panty-shot, then that will be a day to celebrate for us. By the way, panty-shot is a phenomenon where we get a glimpse of girl's panties from under their skirt."

"Do you also think about naughty stuff as well, Ise-san?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm also perverted. You know that very well, right Asia?"

"Yes."

Asia replied with a smile. There's a crack in my heart from her carefree smile. I see, so she knows I'm perverted.

"Ye…Yeah, I'm perverted. Guys like that are really scary. That's why guys like that drag pure girls like you into a dark place and do something very bad."

"Something very bad?"

Asia tilts her head adorably. Man, each of her actions is damn cute.

"Th…They touch your body! Then they touch your body again! Then again they touch your body! In other words they do indecent actions towards girls! It's dangerous, right? Scary, right?"

"Yes, I'm scared. But if I am in danger, Ise-san and Onii-san will come and save me just like yesterday."

Asia smiles and answers me like she actually means it.

My eyes are getting hot. Like I thought, she truly believes in me. But at the same time I was little bit hurt there because she reminded me of yesterday incident. But anyway, I'm emotionally moved. No, no. I'm getting off topic. It's not the time to be emotional. I then continued after making a cough.

"But Asia, you have to increase your awareness as a girl. Axel and I are really scared because you don't doubt other people."

"Both you and Onii-san are scared, Ise-san?"

"Yeah, we are. If some guys do something to you when I'm not looking, then I might kill those guys just like how Axel almost did to me yesterday. That's how worried we are about you, Asia."

I told her seriously and sincerely. Asia is listening to me seriously as well since I'm putting on a serious face. What I told her is my actual feeling. If someone ever to something to hurt Asia, then I and obviously Axel won't hold back even if that person is a human. I'm a Devil. I also possess an insane Sacred Gear. Even if I'm far superior to a human, I won't hold back my anger. Also not to mention we have the powerful Axel and his Forbidden Longinus at our side.

Even if Buchou tries to stop me and Axel, we would still beat the crap out of that guy. That's how important Asia is to us. But then, why did I do this for Asia in the first place? Is it because she's my friend? That is part of it. Because I like her? That is also the part of it.

But more than that, I changed her life drastically. I changed her life that she could have finished as a Sister to a life that is the complete opposite of it. I made her into a Devil because of my own justice. No, my own selfishness. At that time, that may have been the best solution. However I…

Buchou isn't blaming me since she said to me, "I wanted to make her into my servant, so you don't have to be concerned about it, Ise". And Axel was grateful of me for helping Asia by bringing back and befriending her. But that's won't be enough. I need to look after her so she can live peacefully. For the rest of my life, that is.

I, Hyoudou Issei, and her Onii-san, Axel Argento, will protect Asia Argento for the rest of our life. Obviously, I will also protect Buchou and I know that Axel will do the same for everyone in the club, but protecting Asia may be similar yet a bit different.

Yeah, I need to think about it carefully again.

"Protecting Buchou". I like Buchou as a girl, but I want to protect her since I also look up to her. It's similar to how a samurai serves his master.

You can say that it's a similar feeling of a subordinate of a person who is aiming to reach the top.

"Protecting Asia". I like Asia as a girl. However, I think it's more like how a brother wants to protect his adorable little sister. So, maybe this is how Axel felt towards Asia?

That's why me and Axel are chasing away guys very strictly that are trying to get close to Asia.

Well, since Axel has Asia as a sister while I obviously don't, I'm totally not sure if it's similar or not. But Axel did tell me some time ago that we need Asia to get stronger as well. He wants us to have a lifestyle where he can see me and Asia laughing together and being together. Man, he such a nice guy even though he hit me like a punching bag sometime but deep down I know he wants Asia to happy together with me. No, that's not it. Together with all of us in the Occult Research Club.

"I understand. I would definitely not do anything that would trouble you or Onii-san. That's why, please teach me more."

"Yeah, I know. But I think it's better to be taught by a girl rather than a person of the opposite sex like me. I will also talk to Buchou and Akeno-san, so just get used to the current lifestyle bit by bit."

"Yes."

Phew. I sigh.

Looks like it will work. Anyway, I will talk to the girls from Occult Research Club once I get to school. Obviously, I will tell them while hiding the fact about the bathroom incident. Then Asia asks me a question.

"U-Umm…Ise-san, there's one question I want to ask you."

Asia got shy and her face got red. What is it? So abruptly.

"If…If the bath incident…happened with Buchou-san instead of me…would you have had a bath with her…?"

What…?

I got speechless at a question I didn't expect to hear. I never expected Asia to ask me a question like this. But Asia has a serious face even though her face is red.

Huh? Huh? Why did she ask me a question like that? I don't get it.

Why did Buchou come into the topic? However, even if Buchou was at that scene, and she said the same thing Asia did…

"Ise, come over here. I will wash your back. Ufufu, are you feeling nervous? It's alright; you are my cute servant so you can leave everything to me."

Buchou's slim white fingers touch my back. I started getting excited.

"Here, turn around. Ara? Ufufu. Even though you are feeling nervous, this thing down here is being so honest. It's just like you, Ise."

Buchou's hand reaches between my legs, and then...

"…"

Huh?! Oh shit I was imagining something bad. Ah! There's blood flowing out of my nose!

Bu…But if Buchou did say that to me, I won't know what to do!

"Can I wash your oppai, Buchou?!"

I may ask her that without feeling scared. I can also imagine Buchou allowing me to touch it while smiling. Damn it! This imagination alone would be enough for using it for those kinds of things! I look at Asia, and her eyes are teary.

"So that's it, isn't it? Then it's okay if it's Buchou-san? Sob…it's okay. I know. I knew about it. I already knew about it. But still, sob…"

She's crying! Asia is crying! Why!? How?!

I start to panic after seeing her.

"Geez, what are you two doing, early in the morning?"

A familiar voice. When I turn around, it was Buchou and Axel! Buchou is sighing while wavering her crimson hair.

"B-Buchou."

"A lover's quarrel in the morning? You two are so close like always." Said Axel while giving me a stern look. Sc-scary…

"N-No, Th…this is!"

"Hurry, let's go. Get ready for lodging."

Go? Where? Wait, lodging!? Buchou answers me with a smile.

"We will go to the mountain to train."

"Huhh-huuhhh…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a crazy number of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

I can hear someone's echo. Damn it, it must be a mountain hiker. They sure are having fun. Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou, after she said we were going to train. Buchou who suddenly came to my house this morning, made me and Asia pack our stuff. Axel already packs his stuff earlier than the two of us. The other members were already gathered and we came here by teleporting from the magic circle.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible. But the problem is this slope. Every step I take drains my stamina away. And a lot of my sweat falls onto the ground.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much."

I can hear the two talking. Thank you Asia. And Buchou, you are cruel like always.

…More importantly, carrying this much luggage is impossible. Buchou, they are too heavy…

I have a huge piece of luggage on my back. I also have other bags on my shoulders. They are my bags and Buchou's bags. I also have Akeno-san's bag as well. Apparently this is also part of the training. I think I'm going to die before I reach the destination. What's inside this luggage?

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."

Kiba says that while walking passes me with a cool expression. He's also carrying a huge piece of luggage on his back. I lost my words when I saw him walk up the mountains without any difficulty. He has quite the amount of stamina since he also went to gather some herbs during our way here.

"…See you later."

Then Koneko-chan who is carrying more luggage than me walks past me! Guha! Superhuman girl show her talent! Damn, I can't lose to them! Just then, I thought that the sky was getting dark turns out I was wrong. It was Axel! And he was carrying a luggage three times larger than the size Koneko-chan was carrying. And he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Come on Ise! We still got a long way to go." He went passed through all three of us like nothing. He's a monster.

"Uoryaaaaaa!"

I then went up the mountain at full throttle! Haahaaha! Shit I'm going to die! I'm seriously going to die!

"Owh, nice pacing Ise. Looks like you're getting pump up." Said Axel casually.

While repeating something like this over and over again, we finally reach the mansion. This mansion made from wood belongs to the House of Gremory. Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside. I went to the living room to put the bags away, and slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed."

Kiba went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek."

Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you, bastard!"

I didn't have the strength to stand, so I glared at him with eyes filled with killing intent.

"What's wrong, Ise? Did something happen between you and Kiba-san?" Said Axel.

"Yeah, Axel. A lot of terrific things have happened to me and Kiba. Oh wait? Not just Kiba but you too, Axel! Why the hell do you think I'm so freaking tense like I am?!" I burst out loud. Axel gave me a confused look. Well, it's not surprising since this kind thing is kept hidden from the general knowledge of many.

Geez, if girls from our school saw us, then they will cause an uproar again. It's already bad enough since the BL pairing of "Me x Kiba" and "Kiba x Me" are getting popular lately. Now I have to cope with the triple "Me x Kiba x Axel". It's just giving me torment to no end… I got changed at the empty room while Axel was using the other room one opposite of me. After I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use. But it doesn't come with a television.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me. "Now that everyone is here, we will begin our training." Said Axel.

**A Few Moments Later**

**Lesson One: Sword Practice with Kiba and Axel**

"Yo, ha."

"Orya! Oryaaa!"

I was sword training with Kiba and I swung down the bokuto at him. Kiba evades my attack smoothly. No matter how much force I apply to my swings, it doesn't seem like it will hit Kiba. Kiba hit away my bokuto again.

"That's not it. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but also widen your line of vision so you can pay see both the opponent and the surroundings."

It's not that simple as he says, so the more I practiced with Kiba, the more I realize the difference in strength between us. Like I thought, since he's a [Knight], Kiba's techniques are overwhelming. He beat me with minimal movements. He has practiced for a longer time, has more battle experience, and more than that, his talent at using a sword is much better than me.

"We are not done yet. Here I come!"

I realized once again on this day about how Kiba's sword technique is amazing.

"Good job you two. And Kiba-san, that sword technique you did was splendid." Said Axel as he praised Kiba sword.

"Thank you, Axel-san."

"But still, you seem to be lacking something…"Axel said that while rubbing his chin.

"What's that, Axel-san?"

"Why don't you and I spar first? Ise, can you lend me your bokuto." I gave Axel the bokuto. Both swordsmen ready themselves. With a speed so incredible, Kiba rush forward and both their sword collide with each other in a flash.

"Tell me, Axel-san. What was it that I was lacking?" He looks at Axel with intensified eye. Axel just smirks and suddenly Axel was standing behind him and was pointing the sword at Kiba's neck. Kiba quickly reacted to this, turn around to tried and swing his sword at Axel but somehow with a speed that easily surpassed light was now at Kiba's right side and then he knock Kiba's sword down to the ground. Axel then tried to stab Kiba in the chest and quickly stop at mere inches.

Axel pulled away his bokuto and places it on his shoulder. Kiba still surprise by the event that occurred, quickly escaped from his trance. Axel look at Kiba and then said. "That was what you lacked Kiba-san. You may react faster than any normal opponent but if your opponent were more agile than you, you would've been in big trouble. You depended too much on your sight to know where your opponent will strike next. Don't just depend on the eye to see what they will do but follow your heart and let it guide you. Well, that's it for today. Next up. Ise! Let's go to your next training."

**Lesson Two: Demonic-power Training with Akeno-san and Axel.**

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power."

I can't even gather demonic-power into my hand at all, even if Akeno-san who is wearing a black jersey is the one teaching thoroughly.

Gunnnn... Concentrate! I need to concentrate hard! I have to gather the demonic-power in my hand while imagining of creating something!

"I did it!"

Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green colored demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

"You're right Akeno-san. Asia is very talented in using demonic power. Well done Asia."

Asia's cheeks got red after Akeno-san and Axel give their compliment to her. Ngh... I on other hand am the complete opposite. Even the letter "D" for demonic-power hasn't appeared. I somehow made a really small sphere of demonic-power, but it's not big like Asia's one that has the size of a softball; instead it has a size of a rice.

...Well, if Asia can get stronger then that's fine.

I-I have the ultimate Sacred Gear anyway! Hahaha!

"Now let's change those demonic powers into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it; however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Akeno-san sends her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle. The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside. Wow, that's amazing.

"Asia-chan, I want you to copy what I just did next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue to on concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what your imagined." Hmm. imagining huh. To materialize what you imagine in your head...

"It may be easier to materialize what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

That's what you say, Akeno-san. It's not like I-

Hmm? I see, something I'm good at and something I always think about huh. Ah, then does that mean "that" wild ideas of mine is also possible?

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?"

If I can make something I always think about into reality... Then I may become invincible! Wow, that's awesome! Even I think this idea of mine is great! After Akeno-san goes blank, she smiles at me while saying, "Ufufu, that sure is something you would come up with Ise-kun".

Oh! So this may be possible then? Akeno-san went back to the mansion. She brings something and put it in front of me.-She brought loads of onions, carrots, and potatoes. They are the ingredients for curry.

"Now then, Ise-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic-power."

Ah, I get it. I understand what Akeno-san is trying to say and what she wants me to do. Looks like it's a road ahead will be full with bumps.

"Ohh, before that. Axel-san, can you please demonstrate one of your ability to us?"

What? Akeno-san is asking Axel? But I thought she was going to do it?

"Sure, but let's do it outside because my magic power can be a little destructive if we do it inside."

Later we all went outside. And then Axel told us. "Alright guys, you might want to stand back a little bit because this is going to burn …" As he said that, I could feel the entire area started to heat up at an alarming rate. Even I'm starting to get sweaty but then to my shock Axel was now burning up! He was actually enveloped in flame and it's still rising?! He then started to gather all the heat at the palm of his hand. It formed into a ball of flame…wait that's not right?

As I looked closer, it was a sun! A mini sun! He actually made a sun! Axel then threw the mini sun up toward the sky. It was thrown so high I swear that I saw a flash to where it was thrown. But not only that, a gigantic explosion suddenly occurred that it was shining so brightly in front of our eye. It was so bright we had to cover our eye except for Axel. He wasn't affected by not one it! After the flash subsided I ask him what happened.

"What the hell was that explosion just now?" Akeno-san then answered me.

"That was a supernova but at a larger scale than even an abnormal one…that explosion just now could've destroy our Earth many times over and not just Earth but our solar systems. Even if you manage to throw it deep into space it would still because severe damaged to part of our solar system…" Axel looks at us while giving a smile.

"Before I threw it, I place it inside a barrier. The barrier act as impact absorption and that's why it didn't damage our planet or our solar system…" This guy actually had that much destructive power…he even had a power to blow up our planet many time over and even our solar systems! Owh man, this guy is a complete monster! I wish we had him as our team! He would have been able to beat that Raiser guys and his servant single-handedly.

**Lesson 3: Sparing with Koneko-chan and Axel.**

"Nugagaaaaaa."

Gufu! Today I succeeded in getting pushed into a big tree for the tenth time. No, that's not it.

I got blown away by Koneko-chan's punch once again! Ku! I'm frustrated!

"...Weak."

A loli girl who is wearing a yellow jersey gives her harsh words to me.

Shit, I'm so shocked! I felt it with the incident with Raiser, but getting beaten by a small girl is quite a shocking experience for me.

Koneko-chan is a Devil girl who is good at doing throwing moves, pinning moves, and other kind of martial arts. She's insanely strong with the mix of a [Rook]'s traits of super strength and super high defense. She's also keen because she has a small body, so if I look away she will immediately be right in front of me and give a blow to my body.

She's holding back quite a lot, but it still hurts if I'm hit by her.

"...You have to aim at the centre of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body."

Even if she says that, it will be hard for a newbie like me to even land my hit on the opponent.

Koneko-chan starts to swirl her arm around then pointed her fist at me.

"...Now then, we'll have another round."

Looks like I'll be killed.

Axel who was watching by the side told me something.

"Ise, never forget to use your body power when punching. Using only your arm won't be enough to beat your enemy. And also the main key to winning is to use you enemy strength to your advantages."

"Easy for you to say! I'm the one getting beat up here!" Axel just shakes his head side way. He then look at me and then towards Koneko-chan. "Why don't you two attacks me at the same time and I'll tell what I meant by using enemies power to your opportunity…"

"You sure…I meant, won't you just beat us to a pulp?" I was scared actually…I meant he is the strongest person here out of all of us…even the combine force of all the ORC member won't be enough to scathe him…"

"What? You scared? Come on, I won't even use my hand on you guys…" What kind of confident is that?! He actually thinks he can't do that without using his hand…

"Ise-senpai lets go…"

"I don't know Koneko-chan but if you insist."

Both of us make a battle stance an in a mere second both of us were rushing toward him. Axel just gave us a smirk.

**Three Second Later**

"Oww, my body hurt…"

"Uhhh…."

Both Koneko-chan and I were lying on the ground while holding back our pain. He literally beat us to submission while only using his leg and body movement…He then said something while putting on a calm face. "Okay, that's it for today. I hope you guys learnt something today that not all individual strength can beat an opponent unless the opponent strength is used against them."

**Lesson 4: With Buchou and Axel!**

"Hey, Ise! Keep on going!"

"Oosu!"

I'm currently climbing up a very steep mountain. I have a rock on my back. It's tied to my body with rope. On top of that, Buchou is sitting on the rock. Meanwhile Axel was also carrying a boulder on his back. More like a mountain. That thing is HUGE! How in the world is he not sweating from this entire ordeal?!

"I once carry a boulder the size of Mt. Everest on my back when I was 10 years old, so this kind of stuff is easy for me."

Are you kidding me!? He carry a huge mountain and not to mention the size of Everest! That's like the tallest and biggest mountain on Earth and he did that when he was ten!? He really is a monster…more than that he's an Oni…

We repeating a procedure where we climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path is really exhausting.

By the time my legs got numb after I did dozens of laps, Buchou finally forgives me by saying, "Okay, we are done with this".

"Next is muscle training. We will go with push-ups."

"Y-Yes..."

She's an Oni. An Oni-Buchou just like Axel!

I lack the basic ability so much, so I have way more training than the other club members. Also for a [Pawn] who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing your strength and stamina is a absolute requirement.

"Guwaa!"

Buchou put a rock on my back without mercy when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease. If only she used that to carry the luggage...

"Unn..."

Then Buchou sits on top of the rock. Even a slight force of impacts on my body...

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push-ups. Let's start."

"Osu!"

I would have already died hundred times if I wasn't a Devil.

"Come on, Ise. I know you can do it. Just hold on a bit longer!"

Damn it Axel. But he's right. If I ever want to beat Raiser, I better start doing this by pushing my own limit.

"ORYAHHHH!"

**Later That Night**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training. We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier were used for spices. The meat dish. Apparently it's the boar Buchou and Axel hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat; however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it!

The fish dish. It seems like Buchou and Axel were also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well! There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills my rice is Akeno-san. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno-san!

Kaaaa! It's good! It's really good!

Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food. Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying that entire luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if I got to eat delicious food like this! I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me."

Akeno-san smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek. You look so good in that Japanese apron.

"...I also made this soup."

Huh! The one who is looking sad beside me is Asia. She looks so sulky. The onion soup that is on the table. Apparently Asia was the one who made it. She probably feels down because I only praised Akeno-san's food. I get the bowl and drink the soup with one sip. Yup, it's good!

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..."

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!"

I just shrugged my shoulder and took another sip of Asia's soup. Man, this soup is good.

"Onii-san taught me how to make that soup" She looks at me while having her both cheek red.

"Ohh, really? Well, to be expected of Asia's Onii-san. He's quite a good cook himself. Hey, Axel-"

Then I looked around the table and notices he's not around. I asked Buchou where Axel was.

"Buchou, where is Axel? He's not having dinner with us?"

"Axel told me he needed to do something so he'll just skip dinner without us…"

I was surprise, what was that guy doing? Is he still training? Then Asia pulled my sleeve and look at me while giving a worried look. "Ise-san, is Onii-san alright? Did Buchou-san tell you where he was?"

I looked at her and gave her a light pat to the head. "Don't worry Asia. Axel's a strong guy. I'm sure he's fine…"

"If Ise-san says that then its fine though just to be sure let's takes some of the food for him. I bet his hungry right now…"

I nod my head and told her lets go look for him together.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

I was leaning on a nearby tree gazing upon the starry night. I told myself it was beautiful.

**[Aren't you going to join the other for dinner?]**

**{Yeah, Axel honeys. You should relax for a bit. You sure did a lot for them today. So why don't you rest up.}**

**(They say that a rested body and mind can perform better than any other. So just go and rest…)**

"I'm just not used to the company of eating with other, even at home I don't usually sit at the table with everyone let alone here…" I was never good at being at the dinner table. Having a conversation and all that. The feeling of eating with your family member and friends. I just have forgotten all that…Just then I sense two presences coming to my direction and I look back. It was Ise and Asia. I just smile at them and moment later they joined me and sit on a bench I just made earlier.

There was silence for the moment until Asia broke it. "Onii-san, I bought you some dinner. You must be hungry after training all day with us…" She said that while giving me a smile. I took the food from Asia's hand and look at it for a moment.

"Onii-san, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" She gave me a worried look. I gave her a smile to tell her I was okay. Ise then ask me. "Axel, why aren't you joining us for dinner? Without you around, we feel that our member just lessens, you know…"

I just told them how I felt and all that.

"I see, but still isn't it lonely not eating together with family member and friend?"

"Yeah, they say that world peace starts at the dinner table. This also applies to everyday people." I just look at them for a moment until I spoke.

"Asia, Ise…up until now before I even met you and the others. My life was all about moving here and there. Neither places I could call my own nor a family that I could be with. Eating and all that was all by myself and no one else. That was until I met her…"

"Her? Who's 'her'?" Ise ask me that question. I doubt he would know anything about my past let alone her. Then Asia told me something. "Onii-san, are you perhaps referring to Haruna-san?"

I just nod my head and said. "Back then when you tried to save me from dying, I believe you've met her. Well, to be precise… her spirit…"

"What was Haruna-san relationship with Onii-san and what happened to her?"

I closed my eye for a moment and opened it. I looked at her and Ise and told them.

"We were close friend… She taught me many things that I thought I have forgotten. She taught me how to laugh, how to feel joy but most importantly how to smile again. She made me who I am today. We travel to many places doing great adventure together until one day I confess my feeling to her. She was overjoyed and eventually we shared our first kiss. To prove our love for each other, she gave me her precious pendant that belongs to her clan. Now that pendant has become one with you Asia."

Asia then remembers how she was enveloped in blue light. So that mean that Haruna along with many other of her ancestor's spirit now reside within her. I continued my story.

"Our time spent together was the happiest thing that has ever happened to us but one day, that joy was short lived. I lost control of my power in order to save her but instead she saves me and in the process I killed her…." There were word of sorrow and regret visible in my voice. Ise and Asia were speechless. They just don't know what to say…I can't blame them. I then heard a soft cry on my right. It was Asia. She was crying.

"I'm sorry…Onii-san…I'm sorry for making you remember such terrible memories…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

I quickly embrace her in a hugged. "Asia, it's not your fault. What has happened to me has nothing to do with you… Now please don't cry. Can't you see that Ise is watching?"

"I'm sorry…Onii-san…I'm sorry…."

Ise was watching us; to him he never knew that my life was a sad one. To him not only did I lost my parent, I almost lost Asia but also the one I love died by my own hand. He just couldn't imagine how much of a heartbreak I've been through.

"Axel…I-"

"Don't be Ise. I'm just glad to have you and Asia here with me…to hear my story. All the burden I felt has been lifted bit by bit from my chest thanks to you guy." Ise kept quite after I said that.

Almost an hour past and Asia who was crying earlier was asleep while leaning on my shoulder. I told Ise we need to head back. And so I carried the sleeping Asia on my back. Ise was walking next to me.

After a few minute of walking, we reach the mansion; inside the main hall, I can see that Rias-san was waiting for us. "Where have you three gone to? I was getting worried you know?"

"I'm sorry, Rias-san. We were busy talking that we forgot the time, right Ise?"

Ise was spacing out for the moment until he heard me. "Yeah! We kind of talk non-stop and before we know it Asia was asleep…hahaha."

"Ohh, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. We were just talking about the training program tomorrow. Anyway, I better take Asia back to her room. Good night Rias-san." I gave her a slight bow and continued to bring Asia to her room.

I place Asia to her bed and place her blanket on her.

"Good night, Asia..."

Before I left I heard her say… "…Good night, Onii-san…fuuu"

I can't help but smile at how adorable she is…I then went to my room to have a good night sleep.

"We got a long training ahead of us…" I said to myself.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

When I woke up early in the morning, what awaits me was intense muscle pain. That's because I also trained at night but speaking about night. Last night, Asia and I heard a glimpse of Axel's past. Asia didn't stooped crying after hearing about it. I was surprise as well; that I never knew that Axel was dealing with so much isolation, loneliness and guilt all this time. I meant that if it was me, I know I wouldn't last long. Behind that strong personality of his lies a deep sorrow. Now I have a newfound respect for Axel. I then remembered we all have training with Axel this morning. So I quickly got off of bed and put on my jersey.

"Hey Ise! Come here right away!" Yelled Axel.

"Alright!"

As soon as I arrived, Axel asks me to do a thousand push-ups.

"Really? I need to do this?"

"Yeah, it's for your warming up exercise."

WARMING UP?! A THOUSAND PUSH-UPS A WARMING UP?!

"What's wrong? Tired?"

"Yeah! I'm dead tired! Early this morning, Buchou and the other were teaching me some weird name that I have to remember and it was hard! Because I had to study something that even I barely understand, my brain is now almost fried! And now, you want me to do a THOUSANDS PUSH-UPS?!"

"I'm not forcing you, but this is the only we can speed up the rate of your power. If you hope to ever get stronger then you have to do at least that much…" Said Axel it in a serious tone.

Then I remembered the girl with the stick who beat me and calling me weak. I was beaten by her, like I was nothing. Tch…guess I ain't got much of a choice then… Without saying anything I prepared myself for the thousand push-ups.

Axel just smile and said. "Good luck then, Ise." After some time passed, I finally managed to accomplish the one thousand push-ups. My armed were about to break, my feet cannot be moved at all. Not only that, but my mind was almost reaching its breaking point but then I remembered that this was only a warm up.

"Huhhh…huhhh…I finally…made… it…somehow…"

"Good job, Ise. Now rest for a bit. You'll need it." Said Axel.

"Alright…then…" I instantly lay on the ground.

Axel looks at me for moment and then said. "For a human who just reincarnated into a Devil, you're surprisingly tough…" Said Axel in an impressed manner.

"I know, even though I'm the weakest out here. But I won't give up. I WILL ACHIVED MY DREAM OF BECOMING A HAREM KING!" I said it out loud. Man, I'm embarrassed.

"That's good to know; you have strong willpower, Ise. I'll give you that." Said Axel.

"Willpower…?"

"Yeah, that's true. Without willpower Ise, that warm just now would have been impossible for you to do…Besides, willpower is one of the many step in becoming stronger."

Wow, Axel is quite wise with word. But anyway, if he praised me that much then I'm certain that I'm one step closer into achieving my goal.

"Next, we test your knowledge power."

"Knowledge power…?"

"Basically, I'm going to test your general knowledge related to the three factions, and you must answer it."

"…Okay then…"

"First question. The Devils greatest enemy led by God. What is the named given to the chosen Archangel? Also what are their respective member?"

"Ummm, Seraphim, right? The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Ur…Uriel?"

"Correct."

Fuhh…So it's correct. I remembered that they all have an "-el" at the end of their name, so somehow I was able to memorize them thanks to that.

"Next is your 'Maou-sama'. What are the names of Yondai Maou-sama (Four Great Satan)?"

"Alright! This should be a piece of cake. I'm planning on meeting them in the future when I get my own peerage. So, I have remembered all their names! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the Leviathan-sama that I look up too."

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama one day!"

"I'm not sure Ise…"

"Why's that, Axel? Could it be you've met her? What was she like? Was she beautiful like Buchou describe her?!"

Axel has sweat drop on his forehead. Wait; is that person so terrifying to make Axel look nervous…?

"Well, Ise…I did meet her and plus she was one of my closest friend aside Lucifer. She is beautiful and all but…"

"But…?"

"Never mind, I'm sure you'll met her someday. Until then, be strong first."

And so for the last twenty minute Axel kept asking me about the basic of the three factions…It gave me headache but nonetheless I was able to pull through somehow...

"Alright, enough of the history lessons. Now let's get back to our usual training."

"Okay!"

"Before that, is there anything you want to say about yourself for the past day?" Axel asked me while giving me a concern look.

"They were a few things that I realize when I was training with everyone here… I have no talent in using swords. I have no talent in hand-to-hand combat. I have no talent in using magic. And the crucial thing is that I'm insanely weak. I realize how weak I was more than the others."

I won't be useful in the game. I don't have a healing ability like Asia. What I'm doing is peeling off vegetables. Well, that was also part of the training. I'm…weak and useless…

"Don't think like that, Hyoudou Issei-kun!" I was surprise because Axel just called out my full name. He then put both his hand on my shoulder while giving me a stern look on his face.

"Not everyone start out strong in the beginning, you know….Look at me, I was a weak human who went through similar experience as you maybe even worse. I was weak and useless in saving other! I curse how weak I was to the point I almost gave up but then I realize that they were other that needed my saving. So I trained like crazy! There were even I time push myself beyond my human limit. I cough up blood! I trained until I broke almost all the bone in my body and I even receive so much fatal injury. But even through all that pain, I told myself I want to protect others! I don't want to be a useless and weak human ever again…Listen, Ise. Don't see what you lacked as a disadvantage but see it as your reason to be stronger…"

As Axel told me this I realize just how much I whine about how weak I am and all that but here was Axel. He has been through worse experience than I do…I realize how much this guy has lost everything and to make up for that loses he trained and trained and trained to the point he almost died. And yet he kept getting back up no matter what. This guy has made me open my eye. I then gave him a determine look that I will do everything in my power to become stronger to protect everyone.

He then pat me on the shoulder. "Now that's the type of determine eye I want to see, Ise."

"Ise, I want you to call the other here. Now." I gave him a salute and went off to search for the other.

**Shifting to Axel POV**

A minute later, Ise finally return with the other members.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here, let's start our training…"

After hearing my statement, the ORC member became serious. They really take their training seriously.

"Alright everyone, starting today, I'll be training each and every one of you."

I said that seriously. I'm hoping that they can withstand my training…

"Ah, Axel? Does this training include Asia?" Ise asked me that question. Well, no surprising considering Asia's condition. She's not well suited for my training menu however I have a special training in mind for her…

"Yes, Ise. But don't worry, her training is different and I assure you as her brother, I'll make it easy for her. But before that, Asia, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it, Onii-san?"

"I want you to assist me in training the others. We might need you healing power before the end of the day. Is that alright with you?"

"Okay. Whatever you say, Onii-san."

"Good. Now let's start the first training of the day."

And so all those week were spent in order to train every single one of them. All showed promising result but above all Ise was the one who developed the most. His determination to become strong has really made him an incredible person. If this keeps up, he may be able to attained Balance Breaker in a matter of a month. However, time was short and now we only got a days left. It can't be help but I'm certain with their current level, I'm certain that they could beat Raiser and his peerage.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

That night at the mansion. I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains. It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defence formation as well as combination that Axel taught us that we may use for the upcoming game. I look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides mine. Axel was sleeping on the other side of me. I continue to look at Kiba. He's sleeping peacefully. …Kiba is amazing. I realize the difference between us the more we train together.

I'll probably never beat Kiba in a sword fight. His skills he attained with his own talent and loads of training. I don't have either. If I train hard from now on, will I have swordsmanship on par with Kiba? After how many years will that be? No, after how many decades? No, maybe I won't reach his level in eternity?

"Can't sleep?

"…?!"

"Come on, Ise. I know you have progress better so far. So stop being hard on yourself. I've seen how fast you've grown this past week."

"So you notice…? But still, I'm not sure, Axel. I've only able to do much…"

"No, Ise. You did more than enough. You push beyond your own limit, in fact all of you did and I'm proud of that."

I think about Axel word there for a moment and then I got off of bed.

"Where are you going?" Axel asks me.

"I need to go get me some water, I feel kind of thirsty."

I headed towards the kitchen. When I was drinking a cup of water-.

"Ara? You're awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The tea light makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then. I then sit opposite of Buchou where we have the table between us. Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful… More like, she also looks wonderful when she wears a negligee!

On the table there are loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation. …Was she making a plan by herself at night?

Buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind."

Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"…? Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the Devils' side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix; however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

Immortal!? H-Hold on!

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!"

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

…What. I lost the words from my mouth.

I now understand what Buchou meant by "problem". —It's Raiser! She is thinking of a way to beat that bastard!

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

If they are immortal, then they can resurrect no matter how many times they are defeated. The other Devils have limits to their powers unlike the Phoenix, so they would get defeated once they get exhausted. Uwa! They are so insanely strong that it's unfair!

-And that is our opponent!

Even if we defeat Raiser's servant, the beauties army, it doesn't mean anything if we don't defeat Raiser. No, the question is can we even defeat him? It won't be a fight where they planned to cheat to beat us, would it?

Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

…Won't both methods need a lot of effort to it pull off? Is it even possible to do something like that in our first battle? No, we have to do it.

In other words we have to fight until he says "I resurrected so much that I lost the will to fight so please forgive me".

Oh yeah, I will ask her the question that has been bothering this whole time.

"Buchou."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?"

Buchou sighs at my question.

Certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womanizer, but I think she can't reject this arrangement if you think about Buchou's house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

Oh, I think I get it.

"Do you hate it?"

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory or the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes. She told me a story of the world that I can never imagine. I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I never felt anything to my name. I am myself; I'm just the son of my mum and my dad. Right now, wherever I go, people looks at me as "Hyoudou Issei" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex…That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh. But there's no doubt that Buchou is feeling complicated because of her house's problems. Hmm, I don't understand both the feelings of a girl and the structure of the Devils' society, so I don't know what to say to her…

"I like Buchou as Buchou."

I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!"

I said everything I can think of with a smile.

Hahaha, I can't even say things that sound romantic.

…Hey, Buchou-sama? I don't know why but Buchou has her cheeks red.

"Bu…Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "It…It's nothing!" while panicking. What? Did something happen? Well, I'll leave that aside.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

Amazing. Buchou is really strong. Compared to me…I…

"Buchou, I'm worthless. I have been useless…since I got here."

Buchou makes a dubious expression while looking at me said that in a weak voice.

"Ise?"

"I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I felt the difference between us. If I do sword training, I realized how amazing Kiba is and realized that "I won't be able to become a swordsman like Kiba"… When I do the training for using demonic-power, I realize how superior Akeno-san is while Asia is improving her demonic-powers… Axel is such a strong person yet he knows the values of strength. Both Buchou and Axel taught me to cherish this power of mine and that alone was comforting. And yet why do I feel that I can't do anything… I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that…"

I have so many tears flowing out from my eyes without realizing it.

I'm frustrated, just frustrated. The more I train, the more I realize how weak I am.

-I have no talent for battle.

I have come to realize it.

"I found out that I was the weakest… I also found out that… I'm the most useless… I realized it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Raiser back then, right? "Pearl before swine, certainly a fitting phrase for me."

I start to shed lots of tears in front of Buchou. I'm having so much tears from my eyes due to this frustration that it makes me look pathetic. Even my nose is dripping.

Buchou stands up and sits next to me.

"…-!"

Buchou hugs me gently. She starts to pat my head many times.

"You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

That time I didn't know what she meant. Except, Buchou's warmth is healing my soul.

That is enough for now.

**Shifting to Normal POV**

Throughout the entire thing, Axel was leaning on the back of the door while folding both his arm on his chest. He was having a sad yet proud face. He was sad because Issei belittle himself over his weaknesses but at the same time he was proud of him because he now knows that Issei cherish what he had and Axel knows that Issei will someday surpassed many to become the [Ultimate Pawn].

**[He sure reminds me a lot of you…back then you barely hold on to any hope and yet you stood up. And I believe that boy you taught will become stronger than anybody.]**

Axel simply nods his head. He looks at Issei who was being hugged by Rias.

"Be that boy strength Rias-san. He'll need it." And with that Axel left the area and went back to bed.

**Shifting to Issei POV**

"Use your Boosted Gear, Ise."

The next day. Buchou says that to me before the start of the training.

She is allowing me to use my Sacred Gear that I was forbidden to use since I got into the mountains. She is allowing me to use it now…but what does she want me to do with my Sacred Gear?

"Axel told me you are now allowed to use your Sacred Gear, so please don't hold back." Said Buchou.

"That's right, Ise. Since your trining has now reached its final phase. It should be okay for you to use it. Now, I ask Kiba-san to be your opponent. Kiba-san, would you do the honor?" Said Axel.

"Yes."

Kiba comes forward after Axel urges him. He stands in front of me. Hey, is he telling me to fight Kiba!?

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear." Said Axel.

"Y-Yes."

I make my Boosted Gear appear on my left arm just like Axel orders me to.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

The Sacred Gear makes a sound at my words, and I can feel the power coming into my body. With this my power has doubled.

Ten seconds later.

[Boost!]

My power doubles again. The power I can feel from my Sacred Gear runs through my body.

It's all right that my power is getting doubled, but there are things that I need to keep in mind when I use my Boosted Gear.

You may think there are no limits to my powers increasing, but the truth is that isn't the case. Once I activated my Boosted Gear to see how far I can increase my power but after a few minutes I fainted. The reason is simple. My body can't handle the power as it increases more. When I asked Buchou and Axel about it,

"For example think that you are a truck. What will happen if you carry more package than the truck can carry? It won't move right? That's how it is."

"In other word, the more burdens you carry the less mobile you will get."

That's how they explained it me.

The package equals my powers that are doubling. If the quantity of package keeps on doubling, then the truck will decrease in speed and by the end it won't move.

So in other words if the power gets too big, then it puts stress on my body. That's why I fainted. My body which is a vessel won't be able to withstand the increased power.

That's what happened when I activated it for a few minutes. The jewel in the gauntlet made a sound which said [Burst], then my body got heavier and it felt like all my senses froze.

Even if there are no limits to the Sacred Gear, the user which is me in this case does have limits. That's my Sacred Gear's weakness.

Well, it's more like my weakness. It's not the Sacred Gear's fault.

I got my twelfth power up after Buchou ordered me to power up. Then Buchou orders me to "Stop" my Sacred Gear's power up.

"Let's do this, Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

This sound also represents the stop of the power up and acts as a stopper.

Once the power up stops, I can fight with that increased power for a certain time. The length of time I can use it depends on my action during the power up. The more I move, and the more I attack, it minimizes the time. This also affects my stamina, and if I'm in a tired state, then the time will also be shorter. One of the ways to use this Sacred Gear is that I don't receive any damage. Yeah, that's why my current state where I have no damage and have full stamina is the best time to use the ability of my Boosted Gear.

My power is increasing while during the boost, but it is unstable compared to the time when I stop the boost to use the power up for a limited time. If I move around too much, there are risks that it may change me back to my normal self. For that reason, it's better to stop the boost then use the power up. It will be wise to run around and hide while getting a boost. Now, my power is in an unthinkable state because of the two minutes boost. The power I feel within my body isn't normal.

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be his opponent."

"Yes, Buchou."

Kiba makes his stance by pointing his bokuto toward me after Buchou ordered him.

"Ise, do you want to use a sword? Or do you want to fight with bare hands?"

Axel asks me how I will be fighting.

Hmm, even if I have a bokuto, I won't be able to use it…

"I will fight bare handed!"

"Very well. Now then, I'll ask the both of you to start."

I also make a stance against Kiba. Well, it's a newbie's stance.

Kiba suddenly disappears from my sight! Oh crap! The trait of [Knight] is speed! Kiba has god-speed! Looks like his has doubled the last time I fought against him. It seems that Axel's training increases his momentum. Ohh man, once his like this. It's impossible for me to catch up to him.

Kiba's swing came down at me, but I guard it by using my arm. Yes! I can withstand this!

"…!"

Kiba makes an amused expression. I tried punch towards Kiba who stopped moving. Kiba's body disappears just before I hit him, and my punches cut through the air. Crap! He dodged it!

Where's Kiba? I try to chase him by looking around…He's gone! If he isn't in front of me or to my left or right, then he's behind me!

However, I don't see Kiba when I turned around.

"…!"

Above me!? When I look up, Kiba is coming down with his bokuto aimed downwards.

"Axel-san always told me to predict your opponent before they even think their next move and now I got you, Ise-kun!"

I heard a nasty sound! Guhaaa! I receive a blow on my head. It huuuuurts!

"Ouch…"

Axel was giving an amused faced. It seems you taught your pupil well, Axel-san…

I don't have time to touch the part I was hit and I release a kick towards Kiba who just landed on the ground. He dodged it again! Shit! It won't hit at all! If my opponent is a [Knight], then will I have a hard time with their speed!?

"Ise! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!"

Axel gives me an order.

A block of demonic-power? I have to do it here? I don't know if it will hit but there's no other choice! I will obey his order.

I gathered the demonic-power flowing within my body and concentrated it into my palm. There is a block of demonic-power that is the size of a ping pong ball. Small but not like the usual! It's seemed I have also increased in power.

I then shoot it towards Kiba! That instant, I wasn't able to believe what I saw. The ball of demonic power suddenly became huge! The magic ball that had the size of a ping pong ball got bigger when I shot it! It reached the size of a huge boulder! This!? I get it! It's the power of the Boosted Gear! The huge block of magic got closer to Kiba. The velocity was quite fast as well. Kiba dodges it easily. Well that's not surprising. Oh, but it won't mean anything if it doesn't hit. That's what I thought, but soon I got rid of that thought.

The demonic-power ball that missed its target went towards the mountain next to the one we are on, and-!

The mountain blows up while making a huge sound and blast! Eh! Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!? …A single shot of demonic-power I shot out blew away a single mountain…The mountain has a huge hole in it. It changes the view of it. …Eh? Are you for real? It actually blew it up? It's a mountain, you know? A mountain! Because of the sudden turn of events, I didn't know what to say.

[Reset]

The gauntlet made a sound and I can also feel the power leaving my body at the same time. Looks like the time I'm powered up for is finished. Then I lost all of my strength at once. It feels like my insides became empty. Seems like I used up my demonic-power.

"I'll have both of you stopped it there."

Buchou ends me and Kiba's spar. Kiba also put his bokuto down. I also sit on the ground as if I lost my strength.

Th…The mountain disappeared.

My heart is beating with that fact. D-Did I do that? I still can't believe it. A-An attack like that actually came out from my hand…

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto how was it?"

Kiba answers Buchou's question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike."

Eh? The first strike as in the one I was able to block?

"But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above the air, but that failed as well."

Kiba answers it while laughing out "Hahaha" with a refreshing expression. Kiba put his bokuto to the front to show it to everyone.

…That bokuto is already broken.

"I strengthened the bokuto with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon. It also seems that Ise-kun has become much stronger due to Axel-san training."

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise."

That's how it is? Is this the thing she told me yesterday when she said, "I'll give you confidence"? And then Axel came to me and look me deep in the eye and said.

"Ise. You said to me that you were "the weakest and have no talent", right?"

"Y…Yes."

"That's half correct. You, who haven't activated your Sacred Gear, are weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear."

Axel points at the mountain that was blown away.

"That attack is one of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away."

Are you serious!? Well it certainly does seem like an attack that could blow most beings.

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics and also your willpower. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong."

"…!"

My power is amazing…?

I still can't believe in myself and Axel says it with confidence to me. Then Buchou said to me.

"You are the key to the game. Ise's attack becomes the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If it was only you fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades that will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong as well as us. We can win this!"

-Become stronger. Me?

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phoenix or not. We need to teach them very strictly in how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!"

[Yes!]

Everyone replies to her with a strong voice. That's right! I have Buchou and everyone with me!

I will become strong! I will become stronger along with everyone!

Axel then came to my side while patting my shoulder.

"I know you can beat Raiser, Ise. You all will."

Thank you, Axel. Thank you, everyone. I will defeat Raiser Phoenix!

After having new-found determination, the mountain training went through smoothly.

Then we reached the day for the decisive battle.

**Author Note:**

I will end chapter six here. Hope you all enjoy. I will inform you reader in advance. If by any chance my latest chapters have not been published on the new chapter to read list, then I will have to terminate my account. But do not fret for I will make a new account and upload the old chapter along with the latest one. So please keep a constant watch on my daily activity. And also please give me your thought on this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye.


End file.
